Sounds Like a Challenge
by donnspecter
Summary: 26 letras. 26 finais de semana. 1 desafio. *Donna e Harvey não me pertencem. À mim, apenas a história, os conflitos e os beijos.*
1. Propotentes

**1 – Prepotentes**

\- Donna, você ainda precisa do dinheiro para reservar aquela data no teatro. Se você recusar essa matéria vai acabar se arrependendo. Você sabe disso. Eu sei disso. Todo mundo sabe disso.

\- Não vou me arrepender de algo que eu nunca fiz Rachel, eu posso conseguir esse dinheiro de outra forma. Eu já esperei até hoje mesmo, um dia a mais, um dia a menos...

Donna trabalhava na revista de entretenimento e comportamento _Pearson_ há 3 anos. Quando se formou em Teatro pela NYADA, viu na revista uma oportunidade de estreitar laços com grandes nomes e personalidades do ramo e acabou aceitando a vaga de colunista na sessão de entretenimento. Ela dissertava semanalmente sobre novas peças em Nova York, filmes em cartaz, críticas sobre os aclamados ao Oscar, o que seria tendência na premiação e até mesmo sobre os novos talentos de Hollywood.

Em 3 anos de contrato, Donna havia conhecido muita gente influente no ramo e algumas celebridades. Várias delas cultivaram a amizade com ela durante esse tempo. Agora, Donna apenas precisava ponderar se o sacrifício para a nova matéria _super_ exclusiva da revista valia a pena. Aceitar a proposta significava dinheiro suficiente para sua primeira peça como Donna Paulsen.

\- Eu te ajudo a achar alguém. Podemos ir à um bar longe daqui e pedir umas bebidas e você...

\- Não, Rachel. Eu não vou aceitar. Depois de feito, eu não posso voltar atrás...

\- Donna Paulsen, olha para mim.

Donna estava sentada no antigo sofá do apartamento que elas dividiam desde quando se conheceram no primeiro ano da faculdade. Rachel era formada em Direito e tinha acabado de se tornar oficialmente uma advogada. Cabisbaixa, Donna voltou seu olhar para Rachel na esperança da amiga deixa-la em paz.

\- Ei, você consegue fazer isso. – Rachel murmurou, sentando-se ao seu lado, lhe entregando uma taça de vinho. – Não é tão difícil. Você precisa focar nisso pelo o quê? 3 meses?

\- São 26 letras, Rachel. O alfabeto tem 26 malditas letras. Não podia ser, sei lá, apenas 3? Olha que maravilha seria...

\- Se eu achar alguém que se qualifique nas suas exigências, você aceita? Por mim?

\- Rach... – Rachel estava olhando para Donna de maneira apoteótica, sabendo que a amiga cederia mais cedo ou mais tarde. – Tá, tá bom. Você tem 2 dias. 2 dias, Rachel. Nada mais, nada menos.

\- Finalmente! – Rachel celebrou tomando o resto do seu vinho e sorrindo. – Você não vai se arrepender. Daqui uns meses, você me agradece.

\- Você sabe que seu aniversário é depois de amanhã, né? – Donna questionou Rachel de forma causal, mas sarcástica. Esperava que a amiga esquecesse um pouco desse assunto e focasse no que realmente importava no momento. – E você sabe também que esse ano não vai ter nenhuma festa aqui nesse apartamento, né?

Rachel tomou mais um gole do seu vinho e ao olhar para a cara de Donna, não pode evitar de soltar uma risada, se lembrando do seu aniversário no ano anterior.

 _\- Mas que porra é essa aqui? Rachel? – Donna abriu a porta do apartamento e não pode acreditar no que estava vendo. Havia umas 10 pessoas deitadas no chão do apartamento – em todos os cantos possíveis. – RACHEL? DÁ PRA ME RESPONDER?_

 _Rachel aproveitou que Donna passaria a noite fora participando de um evento no cinema e que não se importaria se ela chamasse_ alguns _amigos para passar a noite comemorando com ela. O que Rachel não sabia era que a "festinha" sairia do controle e acabaria se tornando praticamente uma rave, com bebidas e muita coisa ilegal._

 _\- Donn? Oh, Deus... me perdoa, por favor. Eu não sabia..._

 _\- TODO MUNDO! ACORDEM! – Donna disse batendo palmas e indo até a cozinha pegar uma panela. – VAMOS, LEVANTEM, É PRA HOJE. Pelo amor de Deus, Rachel. Vocês são advogados, como você deixou isso acontecer?_

 _\- Eu.. hã.. eu.. o Mike.. e.. eles chegaram.. e aí.. – Rachel estava com a aparência horrível, sem contar o cheiro de bebida que Donna podia sentir de longe._

 _\- Chega de desculpas. Eu vou para o meu quarto, eu vou tomar um banho e, quando eu voltar, eu não quero mais ver essas pessoas aqui. Rachel, por favor..._

 _Donna sabia que esse não era o costume de Rachel. Ela havia brigado com o Mike no dia anterior e sabia que a amiga precisava de uma distração, por isso concordou com a "festa" mesmo não estando em casa. Ela infelizmente não podia cancelar sua aparição no evento por ser a única pessoa na revista autorizada a cobrir tudo._

 _Rachel observou a amiga ir em direção ao quarto e não pode evitar de observar as condições do apartamento. Ela estava de ressaca, isso era óbvio. Ela precisava de um remédio para dor de cabeça, antes de tudo. Assim que Donna abriu a porta do quarto, Rachel achou que não precisaria mais do remédio. Ela perderia a cabeça naquele mesmo dia..._

 _\- Mas o quê? RAAAAAACHEEEEELLL!_

\- Ah, Donna, você sabe que foi apenas daquela vez. Eu jurei nunca mais chamar aqueles associados para mais nada. E continuo invicta na minha promessa.

\- Só porque o Mike te pediu desculpas e vocês voltaram. Senão estava aí, dando rabo de saia pra eles que eu sei.

\- Mentira! – Rachel se inclinou para trás, rindo. – Já sei, esse ano podemos apenas fazer um jantar, coisa simples. O que você acha?

\- Realmente, Rachel Zane, às vezes você pensa. – Donna se inclinou e deu um tapinha na perna da amiga. – Minha bebê vai ficar mais velha, não consigo acreditar nisso.

\- Nem eu, Donna... nem eu. E a gente tem a mesma idade, para de me fazer me sentir uma idosa.

Donna duvidava um pouco da capacidade de Rachel de achar alguém que atendesse às qualificações, que topasse fazer isso e que estivesse disposto a passar 26 encontros com ela sem receber nada em troca.

A matéria consistia basicamente em um guia d sobre temas para encontros. Estudos recentes apontavam que, 97% das pessoas conseguiam fazer o relacionamento durar depois de 26 encontros sem pretensão alguma, apenas diversão. A equipe da _Pearson_ viu nela a oportunidade de comprovar esse estudo através dos talentos de Donna pela atuação. Ela poderia fazer esses 26 encontros acontecerem e ainda escrever sobre eles.

A única exigência de Donna quando ela soube da proposta, foi que retirassem o sigilo. Ela jamais mentiria por causa de um trabalho; ela não mentiria em circunstância alguma.

A revista analisou o pedido de Donna e, por mais que não fosse tão absurdo assim, ela não poderia contar à pessoa que ela escolhesse que a matéria era para a revista. Donna precisaria omitir essa informação até o 21º encontro. Era por isso que a revista iria pagar tão bem. Nada vem tão fácil assim...

Jéssica Pearson, proprietária da _Pearson,_ conhecia Donna antes de trabalharem juntas. Jéssica costumava frequentar o mesmo clube de poesia que Donna e foi lá que elas se conheceram. Jéssica sabia de como Donna trabalhava e de como adorava o que fazia na revista, mas sabia também que não era isso o que ela queria fazer pelo resto da vida. Essa matéria – a última que ela daria à Donna – era uma justificativa pelo pagamento ultrajante que eles iriam pagar. Acima de tudo, elas eram amigas e Jéssica acreditava no potencial de Donna para a carreira de atriz.

Enquanto pensava sobre tudo isso, Donna aproveitou o sábado para comprar o presente de Rachel e organizar algumas coisas que faltavam para o jantar. O aniversário de Rachel era apenas na segunda, mas, como ela mesma havia dito: " _Ninguém comemora o aniversário na segunda-feira, Donna, você às vezes é ridícula",_ elas planejaram o jantar em cima da hora para o domingo e não havia sequer algo decente na geladeira delas para a ocasião.

Rachel ficou encarregada de chamar seus amigos e arrumar o apartamento, enquanto Donna se dispôs a cuidar da refeição. Ela não sabia fazer muita coisa, mas, quando fazia, era muito elogiada. Optou por fazer camarão gratinado com aspargos e batata sauté ao molho quatro queijos.

Vasculhou o mercado procurando alguns produtos que ela sabia que estavam faltando e rumou de volta ao apartamento. Donna preferiu andar de volta para casa na esperança de clarear os pensamentos e de decidir a melhor coisa a se fazer no momento. Sabia que aceitar essa oportunidade profissional seria fundamental para a sua futura carreira teatral e não aceitar, significava deixar passar a única chance imediata de conseguir o dinheiro que precisava.

 _Pensa, Donna. Pensa. Vale a pena? Rachel está certa? Bom, ela quase sempre nos coloca em algumas situações constrangedoras mas, quando me diz algo, ela geralmente está certa. Mas e se der errado? E se eu não souber o que fazer? E se eu não souber escrever? E se..._

\- OLHA POR ONDE ANDA, MALUCA. – Uma buzina ressoou ao lado de Donna e a ruiva deu um salto para trás. Havia se dispersado em pensamentos e quase foi atropelada. O carro parou do seu lado e um motorista não muito agradável continuou a insultando. – QUER CHAMAR ATENÇÃO? Se joga da ponte! Não venha se jogar em cima do meu Tesla.

\- Nossa, meu sonho sempre foi morrer atropelada por um, olhe só, _Tesla._ Quanta honra, você foi o escolhido e perdeu a oportunidade. Que lástima.

\- Quanta prepotência. – O homem, aparentando estar nervoso, havia parado no meio da avenida e ao fundo, várias buzinas lhe diziam para abrir o caminho. – ESTÃO COM PRESSA? PASSEM POR CIMA.

\- Quem é o prepotente agora? – Donna não conteve a risada e continuou caminhando, deixando o homem boquiaberto enquanto ele se recuperava e arrancava com seu carro.

\- Rachel, você sabe onde está o saca rolhas que eu deixei aqui ontem?

\- Eu não sei. – Rachel disse saindo de seu quarto e aparecendo na porta da bancada de mármore que dividia a sala e a cozinha. – Você que quis comprar esse negócio maior que o normal para não perder e sempre perde. Eu nem me atrevo a tocar nele.

\- Eu sei, ele deve estar por aqui. Eu apenas estou nervosa. Não sei se vou dar conta de fazer tudo o que preciso.

\- Sei que você vai. Você é Donna Paulsen, sempre sabe o que fazer. – Rachel deu um piscada cúmplice na direção em que Donna estava e deixou a amiga sozinha.

Donna havia acordado cedo para conseguir dar conta do dia e talvez seguir a lista que havia feito no dia anterior depois que chegou de suas compras.

* Separar a roupa que iria usar no jantar;

* Organizar os discos de vinil que havia escutado com Rachel durante a semana;

* Limpar os camarões;

* Finalizar as batatas;

* Fazer o jantar dar certo para a felicidade de Rachel.

Rachel havia avisado que iriam 4 pessoas para a comemoração. Mike, seu namorado de longa data; Louis, seu melhor amigo do escritório e ele levaria sua namorada, Sheila; e Harvey, melhor amigo de Mike que também trabalhava com eles e consequentemente se tornara seu amigo também.

Dos amigos de Rachel, Donna conhecia apenas Mike, apesar de compartilharem quase tudo na vida. Os amigos de profissão de Rachel quase sempre não faziam parte do círculo de amizade delas e Donna estava ansiosa para conhecê-los.

Havia escolhido um vestido azul tubinho com mangas curtas e um sapato preto de salto. Não queria parecer muito formal nem muito descontraída, acreditava que aquele look com certeza iria favorece-la.

Separou o presente de Rachel e depois de finalizar a maquiagem, retornou à cozinha para checar se tudo estava em ordem. Os convidados já estavam prestes a chegar e ela queria garantir que tudo estivesse perfeito. Sua melhor amiga merecia um aniversário digno, não o que havia acontecido no ano anterior.

Quase 10 minutos depois, a campainha tocou. Elas estavam sentadas na sala de estar, Donna no sofá encostado na parede direita e Rachel estava no sofá paralelo à Donna, de frente para a televisão. Rachel estava mais próxima da porta e, como era a anfitriã da noite, foi atende-la.

\- Aí está a aniversariante mais bonita de Nova York. – Um homem baixo, calvo e meio gordinho apareceu na entrada dando um abraço em Rachel – este devia ser Louis.

Atrás dele, uma loira muito simpática, usava óculos e um vestido preto com um blaser branco, entrou e também cumprimentou Rachel. Ambos eram extremamente adoráveis.

\- Obrigada por virem. Louis, Sheila, essa é Donna. Donna, esse são Louis e Sheila. – confirme Rachel apresentava os amigos à Donna, a ruivo se levantou do sofá e foi ao encontro deles para cumprimenta-los adequadamente.

\- Donna, Rachel tinha razão. Você é linda. – Louis disse conforme a abraçava. – Desculpe a sinceridade, mas é verdade.

\- Louis, obrigada. – Donna se inclinou para frente um pouco constrangida enquanto colocava uma mecha do cabelo para trás.

\- Eu sempre digo isso à ela e ela simplesmente não me ouve. Cansei. – Rachel disse fechando a porta atrás de si e guiou o casal recém chegado para a sala. – Mike me avisou que chegará aqui em alguns minutos. Ele e Harvey precisaram resolver uma coisa de última hora para a reunião de amanhã e se encontraram no escritório, virão juntos.

\- Ótimo. – Donna estava em pé entre a sala e a cozinha, um pouco tímida e suas mãos se tocavam em sua frente. – Eu vou.. hum.. conferir a comida de novo. Por favor, sintam-se em casa.

\- Muito obrigada, Donna..

\- Obrigado. – Louis e Sheila ocuparam o lugar em que Donna estava no sofá alguns segundos atrás e deram início a uma conversa descontraída com Rachel.

Não demorou muito para que Mike e seu amigo chegassem. Rachel estava mostrando o pequeno apartamento para o casal e Donna estava debruçada sobre a bancada tomando uma taça de vinho, quando a campainha tocou pela segunda vez aquela noite. Mike devia ter esquecido a chave outra vez...

\- Mike, quantas cópias da chave a Rachel já te deu? – Donna disse abrindo a porta. Ela podia pensar em encontrar qualquer pessoa ao fazer isso, menos esse homem parado bem na sua frente, segurando uma caixa de presente vermelha.


	2. Vamos nessa

**2 – Vamos nessa**

Donna se deparou com um homem que aparentava ter conhecido de algum lugar, ela apenas não conseguia se lembrar de onde o tinha visto.

\- Você não é o Mike.

\- Não, mesmo. – Ele estendeu a mão para a ruiva e enquanto apertavam as mãos, não pode evitar de sentir a mesma familiaridade que ela. – Prazer, Harvey.

\- Prazer, Donna. – Intrigada, Donna resolveu não guardar para si seus questionamentos. – Por acaso nos conhecemos?

\- Se nos conhecêssemos, eu jamais iria me esquecer. – Harvey tentou jogar um charme para a mulher que estava olhando curiosamente para ele, com a mão na maçaneta. – Provavelmente não.

\- Mas você tem certeza? Por que eu...

\- Desculpe, mas, eu posso entrar? Está meio frio aqui fora e Mike ainda vai demorar um pouquinho.

Aos poucos, o sexto sentido de Donna aflorava, e ela conseguiu se lembrar de onde o havia visto antes. Ou melhor, o visto algumas horas atrás.

\- Donna, vejo que já conheceu Harvey... – Rachel apareceu atrás da ruiva, colocando a mão em seu braço. – Cadê o Mike?

\- Ele está procurando uma vaga para estacionar. Aparentemente é impossível conseguir algo aqui perto domingo à noite. – Harvey voltou seu olhar para Donna e sentiu que algo estava acontecendo por baixo daqueles cabelos ruivos.

\- Ainda posso entrar? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando que isso fosse amenizar as feições dela. Sem dizer nada, Donna abriu espaço para ele entrar e continuou calada até Rachel lhe lançar um olhar que dizia " _que merda está acontecendo? ",_ e Donna lhe responder com um sussurro " _depois"._

Louis e Sheila haviam voltado para a sala de estar e cumprimentaram Harvey. Os quatro se acomodaram no sofá e Donna continuou em pé, próxima da porta, encarando Harvey.

\- Bom, Rachel, eu esperaria até amanhã para lhe dar seu presente mas acho que não é totalmente apropriado. – Harvey continuava segurando a caixa vermelha e tentava evitar não devolver o olhar incessante de Donna. – Assim que Mike chegar, você pode abrir.

\- Jesus Cristo, Rach. – Mike abriu a porta do apartamento sem nenhuma delicadeza, pegando todos de surpresa. – A cada dia fica mais difícil de encontrar uma vaga aqui perto. Vocês definitivamente precisam se mudar, _urgente._

Rachel se levantou, indo ao encontro do namorado.

\- _Baby_ , para de reclamar da minha casa. Aqui é perfeito, mesmo sem lugar para o carro.

\- Eu realmente não vejo a hora da gente casar... – Mike soltou essa na frente de todos e de repente 5 pares de olhos o encaravam, como se fosse a notícia de uma terceira guerra mundial. – O quê? Como se vocês não soubessem que um dia a gente vai casar.

\- Mike, - Harvey quebrou o silencio do local. – quando você fala uma frase assim, é preferível que a _noiva_ já esteja carregando um anel, seu mané.

\- Realmente Mike, eu preciso concordar com ele. – Donna falou pela primeira vez desde que Harvey chegou, puxando agora os olhares para si.

\- Vocês são malucos. Vamos _baby_ , seu presente está te esperando aqui fora.

E foi quando Mike pronunciou a palavra _"malucos",_ que Harvey se lembrou de onde conhecia Donna. Ele quase a havia atropelado no dia anterior, e não havia sido nada gentil.

\- Lá fora? Mike, o que você está aprontando?

\- Vem, curiosa. – ele disse, puxando Rachel pela mão e abrindo a porta.

Amarrada na barra de ferro do corredor estava a cachorrinha mais linda do mundo. Ela era pequeninha, com um laço vermelho em seu pescoço, sentada e abanando o rabinho.

\- EU NÃO ACREDITO NISSO! ELA REALMENTE É MINHA? – Rachel saiu em disparada para o corredor, pegando a cachorrinha no colo e a abraçando, enquanto ela a lambia desesperadamente.

\- Claro que é sua. Você não sabe o inferno que foi pra eu achar essa raça aqui perto. – Mike as guiou para dentro do apartamento, fechando a porta. – Eu não queria comprar e não achava nenhuma para adoção. A dona do canil me deu ela em troca de consultas _pro bono_.

\- Obrigada Mike, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada. Eu não consigo acreditar, ela é tão linda...

\- Linda mesmo, mas deve fazer um cocô... – Louis disse, recebendo um olhar reprovador de Sheila.

\- Isso é verdade, eu não vou limpar o cocô de ninguém Rachel. – Donna estava agora pegando uma luva térmica para retirar as formas do forno. – Sua cachorrinha, sua responsabilidade.

\- Meu deus, como vocês são chatos.

\- Agora sim posso lhe dar meu presente. – Harvey entregou a caixa para Rachel e permaneceu em pé perto da cozinha. Ao abrir seu presente, ela soltou um gritinho.

\- São roupinhaaaaaaaaaaas. Mike, são roupinhas, olha isso. Nossa filha já tem roupas. Obrigada Harvey!

\- Eeebaaa... – Mike sussurrou sem ânimo e todos caíram na risada. Quando Donna riu, Harvey ficou encantado com o som que ela fazia.

\- Ei, precisa de ajuda aí? – Ele disse se aproximando mais e ficando alguns centímetros de distância de Donna.

\- Harvey... não, pode deixar. Eu dou conta. Pode voltar para a sala. Eu já irei servir o jantar. – Harvey tentou não demonstrar o quanto se sentiu rejeitado, mas Donna conseguiu perceber antes que fosse tarde demais. – Na verdade... você pode abrir a lata de creme de leite pra mim? Eu geralmente não consigo e eu não gostaria de pedir à Mike agora.

\- Claro. – Harvey respondeu com um sorriso. – Você tem algum abridor de lata por aqui?

\- Tenho, ele fica ali naquela gaveta.

\- Nessa? – Harvey apontou.

\- Não, na de baixo. Isso, nessa daqui. Mas ele está muito velho e não funciona direito.

\- Sem problemas, capitã.

Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice e toda a tensão que haviam experimentado no primeiro contato no dia anterior, parecia estar se dissipando.

O jantar ocorreu como o esperado. Donna havia preparado a mesa e a refeição nos mais pequenos detalhes e estava tudo perfeito. A felicidade de Rachel com sua _filha_ era de contagiar a todos. Donna logo parecia estar à vontade e todos conversaram durante todo o jantar até a hora do bolo.

Louis presenteou a amiga com entradas para o show do Coldplay – Rachel só falava disso desde quando as datas haviam sido anunciadas. Sheila lhe deu um lindo colar com pingente de estrela. Donna segurava um envelope e abraçou Rachel enquanto lhe entregava.

\- Bom, meu presente é algo que você também vem comentando faz tanto tempo que não sei como você não percebeu que eu te daria isso.

\- O que é? – Ela abriu o envelope e retirou de dentro alguns papéis e 2 tickets de passagem de avião. – Donna, você não fez isso.

\- Fiz sim. – Donna sorria como se ela mesma estivesse ganhando alguma coisa.

\- O que é _baby_? – Mike se esgueirou por cima do ombro de Rachel, curioso.

\- Passagens e hotel para o congresso em Washington. – ela continuava boquiaberta com os olhos marejados, apenas encarando Donna. – Obrigada. Você realmente sempre sabe de tudo.

\- Ei, não chore. Vem cá... – Donna abraçou a melhor amiga e precisou se conter para não derramar algumas lágrimas também. Ela a amava como uma irmã e sempre faria todo o possível para vê-la feliz.

Eles passaram a maior parte da noite na sala, jogando conversa fora e falando sobre trabalho. Abriram mais algumas garrafas de vinho e as risadas começaram a ficar altas demais. Em algum momento, Harvey se levantou e não conteve a curiosidade pela prateleira cheia de discos de vinil antigos e alguns livros empoeirados.

\- Rachel, essa coleção é sua? – ele perguntou, virando-se na direção da aniversariante.

\- Minha? – ela riu. – Nem em sonho. Essa porcaria toda é da Donna. Não chega muito perto que ela tem ciúmes.

\- Porcaria? Isso aqui é incrível. – Harvey estava maravilhado. – Donna, você tem o original do Ralf & Florian. Eu procuro esse disco há anos.

Donna estava sentada nas almofadas espalhadas pelo chão e rapidamente se levantou, indo ao encontro de Harvey.

\- Encontrei ele na Norman's. Posso te passar o endereço depois. Não fica muito longe daqui.

\- Eu adoraria. – Harvey encarava Donna com o típico brilho admirador no olhar.

\- Ei Harvey, sabia que a Donna precisa de um voluntário para uma pesquisa? – Rachel disse, levantando sua taça de vinho na direção de Donna. A ruiva, por sua vez, lhe lançou um olhar mortal.

\- Rachel! – Donna disse entre um sussurro e um grito.

\- Pesquisa? Que pesquisa? – Harvey voltou sua atenção de Rachel para Donna.

\- Não é nada. Rachel está bêbada, não liga pra ela.

\- Mentira dela Harvey, e eu não estou bêbada. Donna precisa de alguém para fazer companhia a ela por alguns finais de semana. E não pode ser eu.

O silêncio na sala era palpável. As conversas e as risadas cessaram. Inclusive a respiração de Donna.

\- Rachel, você pode me acompanhar no banheiro por um minuto? _Por favor?_ – Donna podia estar histérica, mas se tem uma coisa que a faculdade de teatro lhe ensinou, foi ser muito bem controlada em situações constrangedoras.

Uma Rachel meio cambaleante seguiu em direção ao banheiro no pequeno corredor do apartamento e Donna a seguiu.

\- Você tem ideia do quanto eu quero te matar agora? – Donna estava com a mão direita na testa, incrédula.

\- Você me deu 2 dias e me deixou encontrar alguém para te ajudar. Estou apenas fazendo meu trabalho. – Rachel deu de ombros.

\- Rachel, ele é praticamente seu chefe. Não é porque ele é o melhor amigo do seu namorado que você pode simplesmente...

\- Simplesmente...?

\- Empurrar ele nessa história. Isso é besteira.

\- Mas você precisa concordar comigo que ele foi de longe, até agora, a melhor opção. Não que você tenha procurado muito, né.

\- Não começa...

\- Conversa com ele. É simples. Inventa qualquer coisa. Ele vai aceitar, ele gostou de você.

\- Ele quase me atropelou ontem.

\- ELE O QUÊ? – Rachel gritou, sem se dar conta do volume da sua voz.

\- _Tá tudo bem aí?_ – Mike perguntou, batendo na porta.

\- Sim, _baby._ Já vamos sair. – Rachel voltou sua atenção para Donna. – Então era por isso a tensão toda quando ele chegou? Por que você não me contou antes?

\- Eu esqueci, nem foi nada demais.

\- Donna, conversa com ele. Você precisa dele. – ela disse destravando a porta e girando a maçaneta. – Algo me diz que ele também precisa de você...

As meninas saíram do banheiro como se nada tivesse acontecido. Rachel trocou o disco que havia acabado de tocar naquele mesmo instante e Donna caminhou até o lado de Harvey.

\- Me desculpa por isso, a Rachel às vezes é meio...

\- Invasiva? Sim, eu a conheço bem. – Harvey segurava sua taça de vinho em uma mão, enquanto a outra se apoiava na prateleira. – Ela é invasiva, mas não é mentirosa. O que ela quis dizer com _voluntário_ e _pesquisa_?

\- Bom, se você realmente quer saber...

\- Eu realmente quero. – Ele a olhava com curiosidade. Donna se inclinou e pegou sua taça, dando um gole antes de continuar.

\- Eu preciso produzir essa.. matéria.. reportagem.. sobre teatro. – A ruiva ficou contente com a tentativa de omitir informação. Se fosse levar em conta sua atuação, realmente era sobre teatro. – Preciso de alguém que me acompanhe nos finais de semana à programas diferentes.. temas para peças.

\- E por qual motivo Rachel não se encaixa nessa _reportagem_? – Harvey agora estava intrigado. Até que seria divertido passar alguns finais de semana ao lado de Donna.

\- Parece que o _chefe_ dela na firma não deixa ela se ausentar aos sábados. E ela prefere passar seus finais de semana com Mike ao invés de passar com sua melhor amiga que ela já encontra todos os dias.

\- Essa é uma boa desculpa. Pra sua sorte, _meu_ chefe me autoriza me ausentar aos sábados.

\- Isso é.. ótimo. – Donna sentiu o sarcasmo em sua voz e pela primeira vez não se sentiu estranha por isso vir de outra pessoa. Harvey era engraçado.

\- E como isso funciona? Você já sabe os temas?

\- Não, essa é outra parte do problema. Preciso de 26 temas, consequentemente, 26 dias, ou melhor, sábados.

\- 26? – Harvey desviou o olhar, pensativo. – Oh, 26 letras do alfabeto?

\- Isso mesmo. Nada fácil não é mesmo? – Donna deu uma risadinha constrangida.

\- Não mesmo. Mas nada impede que não possamos fazer 2 coisas no mesmo dia, assim você termina mais rápido. – Harvey piscou.

\- Desculpa, _nós_? – Donna lhe lançou um olhar inquisidor.

\- Sim, você ainda não me perguntou, mas eu aceito. – ele entornou sua taça. – Você precisa de alguém. Eu estou livre. Pronto.

\- Então você aceita? Fácil assim? – Donna riu. – E se eu for uma psicopata, te induzindo a sair comigo pra depois te matar?

\- Primeiro, tenho certeza que você não é psicopata. Segundo, se você realmente fosse, não iria me apresentar essa possibilidade. E terceiro, sim, aceito. Vamos nessa.

\- Tá legaaaal... mas eu não posso te pagar nada por isso. Posso apenas pagar pelo custo dos programas, tickets, refeições, o que for.

\- Isso é o de menos, acredite. – Harvey sorriu e Donna sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem. – Quando podemos começar? Sábado que vem?

\- Por mim está perfeito. – Donna concordou, tentando não demonstrar o quando ainda estava afetada pelo sorriso.

\- Alguma regra, capitã?

Donna não sabia de onde havia saído esse apelido, nem por qual motivo havia gostado tanto dele. Sabia que não deveria estar tão ansiosa assim para o que eles acabaram de concordar, era idiotice. Mas ela sabia a única coisa que não poderia acontecer nesse tempo que eles iriam passar juntos. Era um trabalho. E ela não se envolvia com pessoas do trabalho.

\- Tente apenas não se apaixonar por mim.


	3. A primeira letra

**3 – A primeira letra**

Era segunda-feira à noite. Donna e Rachel estavam sentadas uma de frente para a outra no velho sofá do apartamento. Já haviam jantado comida japonesa e agora dividiam o final da garrafa de vinho que sobrou do dia anterior. Elas ainda não tinham tido tempo para conversarem sobre tudo o que ocorreu no domingo. Rachel puxou Mike e os fugiram para o quarto dela logo depois que Louis e Sheila foram embora e Harvey acabou chamando Ray – seu motorista particular – para buscá-lo. Dessa vez, Donna não se importou com os barulhos que o casal fazia. Além de dar esse espaço e privacidade para eles no dia do aniversário da melhor amiga, preferiu ficar na sala de estar junto com Meg, a nova integrante do apartamento 206. Ela tinha coisas mais importantes para pensar.

Donna acordou com Meg em seu colo e com uma Rachel gritando para Mike de seu quarto enquanto ambos estavam muito atrasados para o trabalho. Ela se arrumou para o seu próprio, tomou uma xícara de café e antes de sair, não pode evitar fazer um carinho no animal.

O dia foi agitado. A revista concorrente da _Pearson_ produziu uma matéria idêntica sobre feminismo e atrapalhou toda a edição da versão que estava prestes à ser mandada para a gráfica. Donna se encarregou da maioria dos problemas; preferia resolver todos do que deixar na mão dos outros.

No final do expediente, ela estava exausta. Não teve tempo de pensar em nada além dos problemas do trabalho, o que foi bom. Não conseguiu pensar na própria vida e no acordo que havia feito no dia anterior. Não pensou em Harvey. Não havia tido tempo nem para mexer no celular. Quando chegou em casa, se deparou com uma Rachel sorridente e sabia que isso tudo não se devia por ser seu aniversário. _Rachel queria detalhes._

\- Então.. – Rachel começou, acomodando-se e colocando uma almofada em cima de suas pernas cruzadas, apoiando os braços.

\- Estava demorando mesmo. – As duas amigas riram. Não era de hoje que essas mesmas palavras eram pronunciadas naquele mesmo sofá.

\- Que foi? Você que manteve essa boca fechada até agora. Detalhes, eu quero _detalhes_. – Rachel arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

\- Sobre o que você quer _detalhes_?

\- Você sabe sobre o que. Não se faça de desentendida, você pode ser tudo, menos isso. – Enquanto Donna tomava mais um gole do vinho, Rachel continuou. – Aliás, Harvey estava particularmente animado essa manhã, eu me pergunto qual seria o motivo...

\- Eu me pergunto todos os dias porque ainda somos amigas. – Donna riu, tentando ser convincente no sarcasmo. – Não tenho muita coisa pra te contar ainda. Ontem ele apenas me disse que queria fazer parte da _pesquisa_. – Donna parou por um segundo e respirou fundo. – Eu não posso fazer isso com ele Rachel. Isso tudo é uma mentira. Não vale o dinheiro.

\- Já conversamos sobre isso e eu não quero mais continuar sempre chegando nessa conclusão. Ele _se_ ofereceu. Ele quer fazer isso.

\- Eu sei, mas...

\- Esquece isso, tá? Me conta sobre o que vocês tanto conversaram ali naquele cantinho ontem. – Rachel agora se virou totalmente na direção de Donna, colocando sua taça na mesinha de centro.

\- Ele gostou da minha coleção de discos. – Os olhos de Donna começaram a exibir um brilho que até então estava perdido. Rachel já havia esquecido como era ver a amiga radiante assim. – Depois que fomos interrompidos por uma certa _pessoa_ , basicamente falamos sobre a pesquisa e sobre eu ser uma psicopata.

Enquanto Donna ria, se lembrando do diálogo, Rachel parecia assustada.

\- Eu quero saber sobre isso? – A morena perguntou.

\- Provavelmente não. – Donna sorriu. – Eu tenho uma sensação se que isso pode dar certo, mas ao mesmo tempo pode acabar um total desastre.

\- Donna. Chega. Você precisa de... – Rachel foi surpreendida pela campainha tocando. As duas se olharam e enquanto levantava para atender a porta, Rachel perguntou. – Você está esperando alguém?

\- Não. Quem será?

Rachel olhou pelo olho mágico e sussurrou um inaudível " _meu deus"_. Abriu a porta e sorriu para a figura à sua frente.

\- Harvey. Boa noite.

\- Boa noite, Rachel. Desculpe aparecer aqui essa hora, mas eu precisava falar com a Donna. Ela está?

\- Onde mais ela estaria? Entre. – Rachel abriu caminho para Harvey entrar e imediatamente seus olhos foram para Donna. Ela estava de pijamas, cabelo preso bagunçado em um coque mal feito e meias de florzinha.

 _Tão linda. –_ Ele pensou.

\- Donna, visita para você.

\- Oh. Oi, Harvey. – Donna levantou, indo cumprimentar Harvey. Ele estendeu a mão e ela se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo no rosto. Quando perceberam os diferentes gestos, os dois riram timidamente.

\- Eu vou.. ãh.. eu vou. Pro meu quarto. Harvey, fica à vontade. – Rachel, percebendo o clima desajeitado entre os novos amigos, preferiu lhes dar privacidade, mesmo morrendo de curiosidade para saber o que Harvey estava fazendo ali àquela hora da noite. – Qualquer coisa, me chamem. Até amanhã, Harvey.

\- Até amanhã, Rachel. – Harvey disse rindo. – Ah, diga à Mike para conferir o zíper da calça amanhã cedo.

Constrangida, Rachel não proferiu mais nenhuma palavra e caminhou rapidamente para seu quarto sem olhar para trás. O casal de desconhecidos permaneceu na sala e um silêncio reconfortante preencheu o ambiente.

\- Pegou pesado agora. – Donna quebrou o momento e enquanto ria, caminhou de volta para o sofá. – Sente-se, por favor.

\- Ela merece. Ela e Mike vivem pegando no meu pé. – Harvey disse sentando-se no espaço vazio do outro lado. Ele não sabia se era ansiedade ou apenas curiosidade, mas não deixou que o papo furado continuasse. Precisou perguntar logo à ruiva que o olhava carinhosamente o que ele realmente queria saber. – Você não viu minha mensagem ou só me ignorou mesmo?

\- Mensagem? Que mensagem?

\- Te mandei uma hoje à tarde, perguntando se estaria tudo bem eu dar uma passada aqui depois que eu saísse do escritório. – Ele disse se recostando no sofá, balançando o celular despreocupadamente com a mão direita. – Como você não me respondeu, eu vim de qualquer jeito.

\- E como você conseguiu meu telefone? – Donna parecia surpresa. Também ficou animada com o interesse de Harvey em procurá-la mas tentou não demonstrar.

\- _Rachel..._ – Eles disseram em uníssono e os dois riram.

\- Claro. – Donna continuou. – E qual era a urgência da mensagem? Já desistiu de mim?

\- Nunca. Gostaria de conversar melhor sobre sábado. Creio que não combinamos nada ainda.

\- Claro, eu concordo. – Donna gesticulou com a mão, apontando para a taça e a garrafa vazia de vinho na mesa. – Eu te oferecia um pouco mas acabamos tomando tudo.

\- Vou lembrar de trazer um pouco mais da próxima vez. – Harvey sorriu e o coração de Donna perdeu algumas batidas. – Eu estava pensando em como podemos tornar sua pesquisa mais divertida.

\- Pensando em coisas aleatórias no horário de trabalho? – Donna riu e em uma fração de segundo, pensou em como a recém inimizade deles naquele sábado passado - na rua - acabou se transformando nessas conversas despreocupas em sua sala de estar.

\- Não é como se meu chefe pudesse me demitir. – Donna soltou uma gargalhada e foi a vez do coração de Harvey bombear mais rápido. – Eu realmente estou me empenhando nisso, me dê algum crédito.

\- Todos. – Ela agora o encarava com curiosidade estampada em suas feições. – E no que o _super_ cérebro Specter estava pensando?

\- Como eu estava dizendo... podemos tornar isso mais divertido. O que acha de sortearmos as letras? Assim não saberemos o tema até o dia. – Harvey fez uma cara de tédio, sem sucesso. – Preciso de motivação Donna.

\- Ok, isso soa bem. – Donna ponderou. – Então, ao invés de irmos pela ordem alfabética, escrevemos as letras em papéis e então um de nós pega uma letra? Como um sorteio? Revezando a cada semana?

\- Sim, - Harvey assentiu – meio como fazer uma legítima surpresa.

\- O que você quer dizer?

\- O que eu quero dizer é, toda segunda, ou o dia que você preferir, estou apenas supondo. Toda segunda, um de nós pega uma letra. Aí, aquele que pegar tem a semana toda para decidir o que quer fazer com a letra. Então, no sábado, podemos curtir o que o outro preparou e você pode fazer as anotações para a sua pesquisa. – Ele explicou animadamente, fazendo Donna sorrir.

\- Adorei. Podemos fazer isso agora mesmo. Pode ser? – Donna o questionou, também muito animada. Os dois já beiravam os 30 e poucos anos, mas no momento, pareciam dois adolescentes.

Quinze minutos depois, vinte seis papéis do mesmo tamanho estavam escondidos no fundo de uma toca de frio azul de Donna.

\- Você está pronta? – Harvey perguntou, um pouco apreensivo. Ele estava nervoso e aquilo só serviu para deixar Donna ainda mais constrangida com a situação.

\- Acho que não. – A ruiva admitiu. – Bom, como eu sou uma dama e literalmente a dona dessa coisa sem sentido que estamos fazendo, posso ser a primeira a pegar?

\- Pode. Mas só dessa vez. – Harvey riu. – Vamos logo com isso.

A mão de Donna imergiu até o fundo da toca, seus dedos remexendo nos papéis antes de tirar um. Ela o abriu rapidamente, longe dos olhos de Harvey.

\- Ok, e agora? – Ela perguntou, guardando o papel no bolso da sua calça de pijama.

\- Eu não sei. – Ele admitiu. – Alguma regra para os eventos?

Donna vasculhou o cérebro em busca de alguma coisa a mais antes de decidir qual regra deveria ser implantada.

\- Não podemos nos relacionar Harvey. Sem beijar. Sem sexo. – Donna procurou em Harvey alguma emoção que denunciasse seus pensamentos, mas tudo o que ela encontrou foi um Harvey sorridente.

\- Feito! – Ele assentiu, caminhando para a porta. – Até sábado, capitã.

Assim que Harvey fechou a porta atrás de si, Donna pegou novamente o papelzinho que estava em seu bolso e ao abri-lo, sorriu, olhando para a letra B.

 _\- Até sábado, Harvey._


	4. B é de Sorvete

**4 – B é de sorvete**

Donna sabia que não seria nada fácil começar essa loucura. Rachel estava literalmente fora de si quando sugeriu que Harvey fosse parte de sua matéria para a revista. Quando ele apareceu em sua porta na segunda-feira à noite, Donna não sabia que esse simples gesto a faria reconsiderar todo o planejado para os próximos finais de semana. Ela não poderia gostar de Harvey Specter. Ela não poderia se _apaixonar_ por ele.

Eles tinham mais em comum do que ela pensava. O gosto musical, a literatura, o vinho, o senso de humor. Donna nunca foi adepta à astrologia, mas ela sabia que essa história de "os opostos se atraem" era pura mentira. O ser humano é propenso a se apaixonar por outro quando as almas são iguais. Ela não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

O pensamento de que ela planejaria os "encontros" intercalados com Harvey a assustava.

Pelo resto da semana, na tentativa de esquecer os pensamentos incoerentes, um dicionário inteiro de palavras com B perambularam a cabeça de Donna. Talvez se ela reservasse uma mesa no restaurante especializado em Bacalhau? _Não, romântico demais._ Uma balada seria legal? _Não, cedo demais._ Um jogo de baseball? _Não, competitivo demais._ Ela poderia comprar ingressos para times que Harvey não gostasse e fosse um desastre total.

Na quinta-feira,folheando uma das edições antigas da _Pearson,_ Donna finalmente teve uma ideia brilhante. Ela avistou o anúncio e na hora soube que seria o tipo de programação ideal para um sábado. Não seria perigoso para os sentimentos dela e eles poderiam compartilhar uma boa diversão.

Vasculhou sua gaveta em busca de seu celular, selecionou um contato da agenda e apertou em _ligar._ No terceiro toque, uma voz feminina atendeu.

\- _Escritório de Advocacia Specter Litt, boa tarde._

\- Boa tarde. Eu gostaria de falar com Harvey.. Harvey Specter.. Sr. Specter.. por favor. Ele está?

\- _Quem gostaria?_

\- Donna. Paulsen. Mas se ele estiver ocupa...

\- _Um momento, por favor. Irei transferir a ligação._

\- Obrigada.

Donna havia pedido à Rachel o telefone principal do escritório dias atrás. Não queria ligar direto no celular de Harvey e dar a impressão errada. Havia limites e ela não queria ultrapassa-los. Eles nem sequer eram amigos, eram no mínimo conhecidos.

\- Por que não ligou no meu celular? – Harvey atendeu um pouco exasperado.

\- Boa tarde Harvey. Estou bem, obrigada por perguntar.

\- Donna, me desculpe. – Agora Donna podia sentir o sorriso de Harvey através da ligação. – Eu estou meio ocupado agora mas autorizei minha secretária a transferir ligações pessoais.

\- Oh, eu te ligo mais tarde então, eu não sabia...

\- NÃO! Não, tudo bem... – Harvey precisava de um tempo para descansar depois da última reunião e sabia que ouvir a voz de Donna e conversar com ela ajudaria a esquecer dos problemas eminentes. - ... pode falar, sou todo ouvidos.

\- Tem certeza? Não quero atrapalhar. – A preocupação na voz de Donna o fez sorrir mais uma vez.

\- Certeza. – Harvey estava sentado em seu escritório com a porta de vidro fechada. Aproveitou esses minutos em total paz, afrouxou a gravata e colocou os pés em cima de sua mesa. – À que devo a honra de uma ligação no meio da tarde?

\- Bom, gostaria de lhe informar que já sei qual será nossa programação de sábado. – Donna disse sorrindo, rabiscando riscos aleatórios em um bloco de notas localizado à sua frente.

\- Isso é muito bom. Posso saber qual é a letra agora ou também faz parte da surpresa?

\- Surpresa. – Uma colega de Donna à chamou ao fundo. – Harvey, preciso ir. Eu até te passaria o endereço do local para nos encontrarmos lá, mas eu sei que assim que eu te mandar você vai pesquisar onde é e vai descobrir tudo.

\- Mentira! Prometo que não faço isso.

\- Ah, você vai. Você pode passar no meu apartamento no sábado às 14h? Assim vamos juntos e você não corre o risco de estragar tudo.

\- Sem problemas, capitã. Sábado, às 14h, no seu apartamento. Até lá.

\- Então, é um lugar fechado ou ao ar livre? – Harvey havia chegado no apartamento de Donna alguns minutos atrás e, enquanto a ruiva terminava de pegar suas coisas, ele continuava tentando descobrir qualquer informação de onde eles estavam indo.

Mais cedo naquele dia, Donna lhe enviou uma mensagem o orientando a vestir roupas confortáveis e um tênis que não escorregasse. A informação só serviu para deixar Harvey mais curioso e, quando ele retornou a mensagem perguntando o que ela estava tramando, Donna apenas lhe respondeu com um simples " _a paciência é uma virtude para poucos. "_

\- Você parece aquele burro do filme do Shrek. – Donna riu enquanto fechava o zíper da sua bolsa. – _A gente já chegou? E agora? Já chegamos? Já chegamos? –_ Ela imitou o personagem, reproduzindo uma voz fina, levando Harvey às gargalhadas.

\- Eu por acaso tenho cara de quem assiste desenho animado? – Harvey arqueou uma sobrancelha em sinal de confronto.

\- Não, mas deveria. Quem sabe assim você para de ser sarcástico.

\- Como se você também não fosse. E aí, a gente vai hoje ou amanhã? – Ele pegou a chave do carro que estava na bancada da cozinha ao lado de sua carteira e foi em direção à porta.

\- Hoje, Harvey. Hoje. Vamos antes que eu desista e deixe você sem saber de nada. – Donna abriu a porta e os dois partiram em direção ao elevador.

Harvey apertou o botão para chamar o elevador e enquanto os dois permaneciam em silêncio parados na frente da porta de metal fechada, ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Donna.

\- Que foi? – Ela perguntou, constrangida.

\- Nada. – Harvey balançou a cabeça em negação, desviando o olhar. – Não consigo parar de me perguntar quantas vezes você assistiu _Shrek_ para ter decorado as falas.

\- Eu não consigo parar de me perguntar como você pode ser referência em advogados e nunca viu um desenho animado. – A porta do elevador abriu e os dois entraram, rindo.

\- Não queria admitir, mas estou com medo de onde você vai me levar. – Harvey disse, trocando a marcha do seu carro. Donna estava sentada no bando do passageiro. – Não sei se você percebeu, mas eu não lido muito bem com segredos.

\- Relaxa, Senhor Certinho. – Donna olhava para a frente, imaginando que sua escolha de lugar talvez não tivesse sido tão ousada assim. – Vire à direita na próxima, por favor.

\- Eu tenho um GPS aqui, sabia? Acho que a função dele é ensinar o caminho, para os humanos pouparem o trabalho.

\- Eu sei. Mas não confio no seu carro, nem em você. – Donna agora olhava para o perfil de Harvey enquanto ele prestava atenção no trânsito. – Da última vez que me deparei com você como motorista, eu quase morri. Lembra disso?

\- Como eu poderia me esquecer? Você quase amassou essa belezinha. – Harvey sorria como uma criança, preenchido com as lembranças daquele dia. – Eu realmente quis te matar. Você tinha estragado meu sábado.

\- Eu simplesmente segui em frente e esqueci do que aconteceu. – A ruiva também riu. – Eu nem consigo me lembrar no que exatamente eu estava pensando.

\- Com certeza não era algo tão importante assim, então. – Harvey diminuiu a velocidade. – Estamos perto agora?

\- Estamos. Pode estacionar aqui ó, tem uma vaga. – Donna apontou para um espaço vazio na calçada em frente ao lugar que ela havia escolhido. Harvey começou a ligar os pontos assim que desatou seu cinto de segurança.

\- Boliche? – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo. – Nós vamos jogar boliche?

\- SIM! E fica ainda melhor! – Donna soltou uma risada, iluminando o ambiente. Harvey não podia deixar de a admirar quando ela fazia isso, e ela fazia muito.

\- Meu deus. Acho que voltei para os meus 15 anos. – Eles saíram do carro e Harvey o trancou. Donna caminhou para a entrada do boliche, abrindo a porta. Harvey entrou logo após dela.

\- É exatamente essa a intenção.

Eles foram até o balcão e Donna comprou uma pista por 2 horas. Pediu um placar para apenas 2 jogadores e pagou também pelas botas. Harvey disse que ele pagaria, mas Donna insistiu. Para evitarem uma discussão desnecessária ali, Donna concordou que ele poderia pagar o que eles consumissem lá dentro.

\- Eu sou campeã em boliche. É bom já te deixar à par disso. – Convencida, Donna fez sua melhor cara de vencedora, tentando intimidar Harvey.

\- Como eu disse, me sinto com 15 anos de novo. Ganhei o campeonato de boliche estadual em 2001. É bom te deixar à par disso.

Donna ficou surpresa com a revelação. Em 2001 ela ganhou o campeonato regional pela sua escola, mas não conseguiu vaga no estadual por causa da sua idade. Se ela fosse um ano mais velha, teria conhecido Harvey anos atrás. _Não..._

\- Menos papo, mais ação. Vamos logo. – Donna terminou de calçar sua bota e foi pegar a primeira bola na fileira que ficava ao lado de onde eles estavam. Ela se preparou, pesou a bola com as mãos, ajeitou, endireitou a coluna e jogou a bola.

\- Strike! – Assim que todos os pinos caíram, Donna não pode conter sua animação e gritou. Parecia ridícula e infantil, mas ela até mesmo fez uma dancinha da vitória. Ao voltar para os assentos e para onde Harvey a observava, não pode deixar de incitar uma competição. – Se hoje foi o nacional, acho que eu ganharia. Boa sorte.

\- Obrigado, mas não preciso de sorte. – Harvey se levantou, caminhou até a fileira de bolas assim como Donna havia feito e jogou sua bola.

\- Strike! – Harvey sorria de orelha a orelha. Donna não conseguiu desviar o olhar da felicidade que emanava de Harvey naquele momento. – Vai ser uma longa tarde, capitã.

1 hora, 6 rodadas e 12 strikes depois, Donna resolveu que era hora de realmente contar o que ela havia escolhido para a letra B.

\- Por que eu não posso abrir os olhos? – Donna pediu que Harvey fechasse os olhos e começou a guia-lo na direção da sorveteria _Ben & Jerry's. _O anúncio que ela havia visto na revista era dessa sorveteria. O lugar favorito no mundo todo desde quando ela era criança.

\- Porque não. – Ela segurava a mão de Harvey e sem se dar conta, gostou da sensação de tê-la nas suas por algum tempo. – Tá, agora pode abrir.

Harvey abriu os olhos e precisou de 2 segundos para se ajustar às luzes fortes da entrada da sorveteria.

\- Não acredito. Boliche e agora Ben & Jerry's? – Harvey riu com a situação. Ele adorava o senso de humor de Donna e realmente havia ficado fascinado com a destreza dela em escolher um lugar com B para eles passarem o dia. Com certeza essa pesquisa lhe traria muitas surpresas e muitas risadas.

\- Você _precisa_ provar o sabor Chunky Monkey. É o melhor! – Donna sorria e o puxou para a fila.

\- Eu vou querer de baunilha. – Assim que Harvey fez seu pedido, Donna lhe lançou um olhar reprovador. – Que foi?

\- Baunilha Harvey? Sério? Eu disse pra você pedir o Chunky Monkey.

\- Se for pra levar sua pesquisa à sério, vai ser baunilha. Eu prefiro.

\- Então pelo amor de Deus, coloca umas coisas aí. – Donna se virou para a atendente e continuou. – Moça, ele vai querer com granulado de Ovomaltine, uns pedaços de oreo e muito _whipped cream_.

\- _Whipped cream_ não, Donna. Urgh. – Harvey fez uma careta.

\- Acredite em mim, depois que você experimentar o daqui, vai amar.

Como eles haviam concordado, Harvey pagou pelos sorvetes. Eles pegaram os potinhos e Donna não parava de lhe oferecer o seu.

\- Haaarvey, experimenta. Por favoooor. É o melhor sabor do mundo. – Depois de tanto insistir, Harvey aceitou uma colher.

\- MEU DEUS! Você tem razão. – Harvey ficou surpreso. – Agora me arrependi de ter pego esse.

\- Eu sabia. Eu sou a Donna, sempre sei de tudo. Da próxima vez, acredite em mim. – Ela sorria, vitoriosa. – Imagina esse sabor, com esse _whipped cream_ por cima. Paraíso.

Eles aproveitaram a última hora no boliche. Dessa vez, pegaram mais leve. Houve alguns _strikes_ mas também algumas bolas para fora da pista. Aos poucos, os até então desconhecidos, ficavam amigos. Conversaram um pouco sobre o trabalho de Donna da revista e seu amor pelo teatro. Harvey contou sobre o mais fazia no escritório de se sua sociedade com Louis. Ele também tinha traços de arte em sua personalidade pois sua mãe era pintora. O assunto fluiu como se eles fossem velhos amigos.

Harvey levou Donna até seu apartamento e, quando Donna o convidou para subir, para sua surpresa, ele aceitou.

\- Sabe, acho que seria mais prático se sorteássemos a próxima letra sempre depois do passeio. Assim você não tem o trabalho de vir até aqui 2 vezes na semana. – Donna chegou nessa conclusão tentando facilitar para Harvey. Eles tinham combinado de sortear na segunda-feira pois fora o dia em que ele apareceu lá de surpresa dando a ideia. Não precisava necessariamente ser assim.

\- Se você prefere assim, podemos fazer isso agora. – Harvey estava um pouco desapontado. No fundo, ele estava feliz que teria a oportunidade de ver Donna 2 vezes. Agora, não mais.

Donna foi até seu quarto, pegou a touca e caminhou de volta para a sala onde Harvey estava. Ela balançou e as letrinhas balançaram na dentro. Quando ela abriu, Harvey mergulhou sua mão e pescou um papelzinho.

Sem dizer nada e sem abri-lo, guardou no bolso da calça.

\- Ei, você não vai ver qual você pegou? – Donna arregalou os olhos e aparentava estar chateada.

\- Não. Não com você aqui do meu lado e esses seus superpoderes. Depois eu vejo. – Harvey piscou para ela. – Até sábado, capitã.

Segurando a maçaneta da porta, Donna sorria carinhosamente para ele agora.

\- Até sábado, Harvey.


	5. Um buquê para uma flor

**5 – Um buquê para uma flor.**

Após Donna fechar a porta do apartamento, Harvey caminhou até seu carro, sentindo o peso do papel em seu bolso. Ele preferiu não abrir perto de Donna, não com receio de que ela descobrisse. Ele tinha medo da expressão que pudesse fazer ao se deparar com a letra e não conseguir disfarçar caso suas emoções saíssem do controle.

Harvey nunca soube que existia esse lado em sua personalidade. Sempre foi um homem ríspido, eloquente, sábio e principalmente, líder. Não sabia que suas emoções fossem muito além disso. Quando conheceu Donna, quando conheceu _de verdade,_ durante o jantar e depois no boliche, se deu conta de que existia _mais._

Quando Rachel surpreendentemente o convidou para ajudar Donna, ele teve a impressão de que seria algo fácil. Acabara de sair de um relacionamento problemático que havia durado anos e, fazia muito tempo que não conhecia uma pessoa que o incitasse a aproveitar a vida. Essa oportunidade era perfeita para trazer o antigo Harvey Specter à tona.

Mais cedo naquele dia, enquanto se arrumava para ir ao encontro de Donna, inconscientemente Harvey sorria. Era bom ter algo para pensar além de problemas. O escritório estava sendo literalmente sua vida inteira durante muitos anos e ele não sabia fazer outra coisa na sua rotina que não fosse acordar, ir para a Specter Litt, resolver casos, ir ao tribunal, voltar para casa e recomeçar.

O dia ao lado de Donna havia sido tão bom que ambos não viram o tempo passar. As risadas no boliche, o sorvete e as provocações, só serviram para confirmar que Donna era uma amiga que ele gostaria de levar para sempre. Harvey tinha Mike e Louis, até mesmo Rachel havia se tornado uma grande amiga, mas aparentemente nenhum deles era Donna. Nenhum deles tinha uma personalidade igual a dele. Donna tinha.

Já dentro do carro, Harvey ligou o ar condicionado, deu partida no carro e pegou o pequeno papel dobrado entre os dedos. Deu um suspiro e o abriu.

Domingo de manhã, Harvey e Mike honraram a tradição que começaram desde quando se conheceram anos atrás e foram correr no Central Park. Mike era propício a cancelar em cima da hora quando passava a noite no apartamento de Rachel e Donna e, quando cancelava, Harvey ficava sozinho e conseguia organizar mentalmente os compromissos da semana. Como Mike dessa vez foi junto, Harvey sabia que não iria escapar da curiosidade dele sobre Donna.

\- Mas vocês se deram bem, não é? – Mike corria no encalço de Harvey, ofegante.

\- Sim, Mike. Já disse que sim. – Harvey olhava para frente, enquanto arregaçava a manga esquerda do moletom, que teimava em cair.

\- Isso é ótimo. Ele te levou pro boliche, cara. – Mike ria, tentando manter a respiração. – Daria tudo pra te ver jogando isso.

\- Dê mais uma risada e quem vai rir por último sou eu vendo você perder seu emprego. – Harvey agora foi parando aos poucos e abriu sua garrafa d'água.

\- Você sempre ameaça me demitir e nunca faz. Você precisa de mim. – Mike fez o mesmo, inclinando a coluna para baixo e colocando a mão esquerda no joelho. – Não tenho mais a mesma disposição que antes, meu deus.

\- Claro, exercício em baixo do edredom não vale, Mike. – Harvey sorria, presunçoso. – Eu já sei qual é a próxima letra, aliás. Minha vez.

\- E você só está me contando isso agora, por quê? – Mike parecia ofendido.

\- Céus, às vezes você é mais fofoqueiro que a Rachel, vê se cresce Mike. – Harvey fechou sua garrafa e começou a correr de novo.

\- Ei, espera. – Mike gritou, logo atrás. – Qual é? Eu posso te ajudar.

Sem falar nada e sem interromper a corrida, Harvey aproveitou que Mike o alcançou e fez a letra com os dedos.

\- Oh, essa é boa. – Mike sorriu. Ele pensou por alguns segundos e enquanto dizia a Harvey sua ideia, eles continuaram correndo em direção à saída do parque. – Você pode leva-la ao...

Donna passou o resto do seu final de semana fazendo o que mais detestava: organizando o apartamento. Sua semana havia sido tão puxada que ela não teve tempo de fazer nada. Rachel já havia feito seus afazeres e acabou ajudando Donna em outros, mas, como elas revessavam a semana para passar roupa e essa era a de Donna, ela precisou perder seu domingo só para fazer isso. Meg havia se apegado mais a Donna do que em Rachel e ficou o tempo todo perto dela, lhe fazendo companhia.

Deu início à sua matéria, anotando em sua agenda os principais pontos - positivos e negativos - de incluir um boliche na lista e acabou gostando do material que havia separado. Donna optou por escrever tudo depois dos 26 encontros, para não deixar sua escrita atrapalhar a observação que ela precisaria fazer.

A semana na revista começou bem mais calma e todos respiraram aliviados quando Jéssica deu o aval para a abertura da próxima edição. Na quarta-feira, algo fora do comum acabou acontecendo com Donna.

\- Boa tarde, você é Donna Paulsen? – Uma menina que aparentava ter 20 e poucos anos, baixinha e com o cabelo meio ruivo, meio caramelo, apareceu na frente da mesa de Donna, carregando um buquê com 10 girassóis.

\- Simmm... – Donna estava desconfiada. – E você é?

\- Beatriz. Me mandaram te entregar essas flores. – A menina levantou na ponta dos pés e se inclinou, entregando a Donna o imenso buquê. – Ah, tem um bilhete aí no cantinho.

\- Obrigada, querida. – Donna estava sem reação. Nem reparou quando a menina foi embora, apenas encarou as lindas flores e se perguntou quem as havia enviado.

\- Que girassóis lindos. – Jéssica virou o corredor e avistou Donna, catatônica, segurando o buquê. – Quem mandou? Hum... Seria um admirador?

\- É óbvio que não. – Donna sorria, constrangida. – Não sei quem mandou.

\- Não tem bilhete? Não é possível. – Jéssica praticamente pulava em seu lugar, curiosa.

\- Tem, mas não estou encontrando. – Donna vasculhou todos os cantos do buquê. A menina, Beatriz, havia lhe dito que tinha um. Agora ela queria acha-lo. – Aqui, achei.

Ela abriu o pequeno envelope branco e retirou de dentro um cartãozinho, que dizia:

" _Lá tem girassóis, mas G não é a letra. Até sábado. "_

Era um enigma.

 _Harvey._

Ele não havia lhe enviado essas flores sem um propósito.

 _Girassóis_.

Mas que diabos isso significava?

Donna chegou no apartamento com as flores e quando abriu a porta, preferiu não ter ido para casa no seu horário normal. Como havia terminado o trabalho mais cedo, foi para casa na esperança de conversar com Rachel e talvez mandar algo para Harvey, agradecendo as flores.

\- AI QUE NOJO, SAIAM DA MINHA COZINHA! – Donna nem precisou olhar para ter certeza que Mike estava lá com Rachel.

\- A gente nem está fazendo nada demais. – Rachel riu, abraçando Mike. Ela saiu de trás da bancada e olhou para Donna. – Olha, roupas. Tudo certo.

\- As roupas não estão _fora_ dela só por que ela não quis. – Mike levantou as mãos, como se estivesse se explicando.

\- Vocês são piores que adolescentes. – Donna caminhou para a cozinha, carregando seu buquê.

\- Nossa, quem mandou? – Os olhos de Rachel brilharam quando ela avistou as flores.

\- Harvey... – Donna e Mike responderam em uníssono.

\- Como você sabe? – Dois pares de olhos encaravam Mike enquanto ele ficava vermelho. – Mike, me responde. Agora. – Rachel cruzou os braços e parecia irritada.

\- Opa, falei demais. Eu vou... – Mike apontou para o corredor e em segundos, já estava no caminho para o quarto de Rachel.

\- Volta aqui, Mike. – Rachel correu atrás dele.

Donna riu da situação, mas não podia negar, ficou curiosa para saber como Mike sabia das flores. Havia sido ideia de Harvey ou dele? Se Rachel descobrisse algo, com certeza contaria a amiga assim que soubesse.

Rachel havia ido ao escritório para enviar uma papelada ao tribunal que não havia ficado pronta durante a semana e voltou para casa a tempo de almoçar com Donna. Harvey chegaria em poucos minutos para pega-la e Rachel parecia mais ansiosa que ela.

Se a morena havia descoberto algo com Mike sobre as flores ou sobre o dia que eles teriam, manteve a boca fechada pela primeira vez na vida e não disse nada a Donna. Não que ela não tivesse investigado durante o resto da semana. Rachel se manteve impassível e quando o assunto surgia, ela desconversava. Aos poucos, Donna parou de perguntar, ela saberia de um jeito ou de outro.

Donna também não fez nenhum contato com Harvey depois das flores. Achou melhor não dizer nada para dar continuidade do jogo que Harvey queria jogar agora. Se ele mandaria pistas, a pista dela era não dizer nada para dar a impressão de que ela não se importava.

Se era genial ou não, ela não sabia. Mas ela estava se divertindo.

Quando Harvey tocou a campainha do 206, Donna ainda estava se arrumando. Rachel atendeu a porta e abriu espaço para ele entrar. De seu quarto, Donna não conseguia ouvir praticamente nada, apenas alguns sussurros e risadas. Estariam eles falando dela? Ou apenas de trabalho?

Ela se olhou no espelho depois de pronta e gostou do que viu. Seu cabelo ruivo estava solto, com algumas ondulações nas pontas e laterais e ela optou por um vestido solto, evasê, azul marinho. Como não fazia ideia de onde estavam indo, mas a julgar pelas flores, poderia ser algo relacionado a campo e natureza, escolheu uma sapatilha preta básica.

\- Acho que sim... – Era a voz de Rachel. - ... Ela ama.

 _Risadas._

Assim que Donna abriu a porta do quarto, a conversa parou. As duas cabeças dos adultos sentados na sala se viraram para ela e sorriram.

\- Oi Harvey, quanto tempo. – Donna também sorria.

\- Olá. Você está linda. – Harvey disse, se levantando. Rachel não pode evitar de admirar a dinâmica entre eles e sorria como uma criança ganhando um brinquedo.

\- Obrigada. Espero que eu tenha escolhido a roupa certa.

\- Acho que escolheu. – Harvey abaixou a cabeça e olhou para sua própria escolha. Calça jeans e camiseta polo preta. – Espero que eu tenha acertado também. Vamos?

\- Vamos, claro. – Donna pegou sua bolsa no sofá perto de uma Rachel sorridente. – Não sei que horas vamos voltar. Se pedir comida tailandesa, já sabe.

\- Ah, acho que não vou precisar pedir sua porção. – Rachel se levantou para ir acompanha-los à porta. – Divirtam-se.

\- Uma letra pelos seus pensamentos. – Harvey dirigia seu _Tesla_ no sentido para fora do centro de Nova York. Eles adentraram o carro em um silêncio reconfortante e até então, 15 minutos depois de deixarem o apartamento, ainda não haviam trocado mais que algumas palavras.

\- Como assim? Essa regra não existe. – Donna virou o olhar em sua direção, divertida.

\- Olha, ela fala. – Harvey riu. – Podemos cria-la.

\- Melhor não, eu já vou ter trabalho com uma só, imagina com 2 seguidas.

\- Vai me contar de qualquer forma então? – Harvey especulou, tirando os olhos da estrada para olhar para ela.

\- Queria te perguntar sobre as flores, mas não queria admitir que eu estou curiosa desde quarta-feira. – Harvey esperava que ela falasse algo das flores, mas não que fosse tão sincera assim.

\- É apenas uma pista. É como eu disse, lá tem muitos girassóis, mas não começa com G. – Harvey manteve o olhar divertido e o sorriso nos lábios. – Daqui uns 50 minutos chegaremos lá, aí você vai ver e entender.

\- O que são 50 minutos para quem esperou 3 dias, não é mesmo? – Donna replicou com sarcasmo, o que Harvey achava fascinante.

O trajeto foi repleto de conversas banais. Eles comentaram novamente sobre o sábado anterior e Donna sugeriu que eles voltassem lá no boliche qualquer dia com Rachel, Mike, Louis e Sheila para passar o tempo e para Harvey tomar um verdadeiro Chunky Monkey. Donna explicava para Harvey como era o processo de caracterização de personagens no teatro quando ele a interrompeu e aumentou o volume da música que tocava no rádio.

\- Sei que já estamos perto, mas essa música vem a calhar. Digamos que é uma segunda dica.

 _Fireflies_ do Owl City estava tocando e Donna olhava para Harvey, maravilhada.

\- Eu AMO essa música. – Harvey olhou para ela e sorriu também. Ele sorria muito quando estava perto dela. Já havia se tornado um hábito necessário na vida dele.

 _I'd like to make myself believe_

 _That planet earth turns slowly_

 _It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake_

 _when I'm asleep_

 _Cause everything is never as it seems_

 _Cause I'd get a thousand hugs_

 _From ten-thousand lightning bugs_

 _As they try to teach me how to dance._

Assim que a música acabou, Donna ria educadamente, balançando a cabeça, incrédula.

\- Você riu de mim por recitar _Shrek_ mas você conhece _Owl City._ – Ela agora olhava para fora do carro, admirando a paisagem. – Você é realmente uma caixinha de mistérios – e de piadas – Harvey.

Harvey não respondeu nada. Eles estavam passando pelo portal de entrada do lugar que ele havia escolhido e queria guardar para sempre em sua memória a reação de Donna quando percebeu onde eles estavam.

\- UMA VINÍCOLA. – Donna gritou, afrouxando o cinto de segurança para ver melhor. – NÃO ACREDITO! Sempre quis vir aqui, mas os horários de visitação sempre acabaram muito rápido. – Donna encarou Harvey. – Como você sabia?

\- Na verdade, não sabia. Essa era a minha letra. V. – Harvey sorriu, constrangido. Ele estacionou o carro na entrada da construção e ambos desfivelaram o cinto. – Eu não sabia exatamente onde te levar, então Mike me lembrou de um cliente que é o dono daqui. Fiz uma ligação e cá estamos.

 _Pindar Vineyards_ era uma das vinícolas mais lindas e elegantes da costa leste dos Estados Unidos. Nesse vinhedo, eram cultivados 17 tipos de uvas. Donna, apaixonada por vinhos, sempre teve vontade de conhecer esse lugar. A construção principal, com as salas de degustação e eventos, tinha um deck enorme, com vista para os vinhedos. Ao lado das plantações, estava o maior campo de girassóis que Donna já havia visto.

A recepcionista do lugar já estava esperando por eles e tudo estava devidamente planejado. Eles passariam pela experiência completa, desde o processo do plantio das uvas, a seleção de uvas para a preparação até o engarrafamento das bebidas prontas.

Foram praticamente 5 horas de entretenimento para 2 adultos viciados em vinho. Harvey havia conversado com o dono para manter o lugar aberto por mais algumas horas para Donna conseguir ver o show que acontecia quando os campos ficavam sob a luz da lua.

Eles sentaram em uma das mesas baixas dispostas no chão do deck e o garçom do restaurante do local lhes serviu com alguns tipos de vinhos. Donna estava literalmente encantada pelo lugar. Não parava de sorrir e de agradecer a Harvey pela oportunidade de ter levado ela até lá.

Conforme o tempo ia escurecendo, o momento que Harvey mais esperava começava a tomar forma, bem diante de seus olhos.

\- Veja, um vaga-lume. – Donna apontou para algo em sua frente. – Como pode um serzinho desse tamanho irradiar tanta luz?

\- Donna, - Harvey disse depois de alguns segundos. – Olhe lá na frente, na direção do campo de girassóis. Eles são minha letra V.

\- Meu deus. – Donna soltou um suspiro e um grito recolhido, sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

Ao longe, os vaga-lumes dançavam entre si, como se estivessem brincando, sem parar de piscar. O contraste com o escuro do céu e a luz da lua, tiveram o poder de arrancar algumas lágrimas de Donna.

\- Isso não pode ser real. – Ela suspirou mais uma vez, enxugando uma lágrima.

Harvey não disse nada, achou que não precisava quebrar o momento dela com questionamentos. Ela estava bem, eram lágrimas de emoção, ele podia senti-las. Apenas manteve seus olhos fixos na ruiva sob a mesma luz da lua que os vaga-lumes e respondeu mentalmente à pergunta que ela havia feito minutos atrás.

 _Você irradia mais luz do que todos eles juntos, Donna._

Eles voltaram para Manhattan praticamente em silêncio. O momento que eles haviam acabado de compartilhar era tão íntimo, tão único e tão especial que nada precisava ser dito. Houve alguns comentários sobre os vinhos e sobre os girassóis, mas nada muito além disso.

Harvey entrou no apartamento com Donna e assim que Rachel os viu chegando, soube. _Ela havia amado._ Os olhos vermelhos e o sorriso que não saiam do seu rosto a denunciavam. Donna foi para seu quarto pegar a touca e a trouxe na sala. Entregou na mão de Harvey e ele a balançou. Donna demorou alguns segundos com a mão lá dentro e por fim se decidiu qual pegar.

Harvey fechou a abertura da touca enquanto Donna abria o papelzinho, formando uma concha de proteção com a mão.

\- Prontinho. – Donna sorriu para ele depois de olhar qual seria sua letra.

\- Não vai me contar? – Harvey arqueou as sobrancelhas, curioso.

\- Não. – Donna o surpreendeu, lhe dando um abraço apertado. Esse não era um abraço qualquer, era um abraço cheio de significado, de carinho, de companheirismo. – Obrigada pelo dia de hoje, Harvey.

\- De nada, capitã. – Eles se desvencilharam e Harvey se aproximou da porta. – Até sábado, Donna.

\- Até sábado, Harvey.


	6. Prove se tiver coragem

**6 – Prove se tiver coragem**

Sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas, Rachel deu alguns tapinhas no assento ao seu lado e encarou Donna.

\- Desembucha.

Donna suspirou e fez seu caminho até a sala. Ela estava segurando o pequeno papel entre os dedos e fez um meio sorriso, cabisbaixa.

\- Estou com medo de abrir. – Donna admitiu, sentando-se no outro sofá. Ela imitou a mesma posição de Rachel e as duas se olhavam, transmitindo alguma coisa apenas pelo olhar.

\- Isso não é medo. – Rachel quebrou o silêncio, sorrindo. – Você está gostando dele, não está?

\- Claro que eu gosto dele, ele é meu amigo, que pergunta besta Rachel. – Donna revirou os olhos.

\- Eu quis dizer gostar, _gostar_. Assim como eu gosto do Mike. – Rachel gesticulava com as mãos, na esperança de convencer Donna a admitir o que estava acontecendo. A morena sabia como Donna era quando seus sentimentos estavam em pauta e, sabia também que se a apertasse um pouco, uma hora a amiga confessaria o que estava sentindo. No pior dos casos, Donna ainda não estava paranoica com tudo isso por que ainda não se deu conta do turbilhão de emoções naquele coração.

\- Não é nada disso. Somo amigos. Ele está me ajudando. Nossos sábados estão dando certo. – Donna sorriu novamente, dessa vez um legítimo sorriso. – Eu realmente não quero abrir.

\- Se não quer abrir é porque alguma coisa tem. – Rachel se inclinou na direção de Donna e pegou o papelzinho. – Me dá aqui que eu resolvo isso.

Rachel rapidamente o desdobrou, sem cuidado nenhum. Pela expressão no seu rosto, Donna suspeitou que não seria nada fácil.

\- E aí? – Donna praticamente saiu do seu assento para pegar o papel da mão da amiga. – Droga, Rachel. Fala logo.

\- É "Z".

Um pequeno silêncio se instalou entre as duas. Donna apoiou sua cabeça na palma da mão direita, que repousava sob o encosto do sofá. Rachel, por sua vez, estava com o olhar distante, pensando.

\- Você ainda não falou nada sobre onde ele te levou hoje.

\- Não sei porque, mas algo me diz que você já sabia. – Donna inclinou a cabeça para o lado timidamente. – Ele reservou um dia naquela vinícola que eu sempre quis ir. Experimentamos os vinhos e antes de virmos embora, havia uma nuvem de vaga-lumes pairando em cima dos girassóis.

O sorriso estampado no rosto de Donna poderia ser considerado uma das maravilhas do mundo. Era o tipo de sorriso que contagiava, que demonstrava verdadeira felicidade. Donna nunca foi o tipo de pessoa difícil de agradar. As coisas mínimas já a satisfaziam. Esse era um dos muitos motivos que levaram ela e Rachel a serem melhores amigas. Rachel era assim também e, quando a ruiva sorriu para ela naquele instante, as incertezas de Rachel sobre toda essa história simplesmente não existiam mais. Harvey seria bom para ela. Harvey _era_ bom para ela.

\- Eu acabei ouvindo uma ou outra conversa no escritório mesmo. – Rachel colocou uma almofada no colo e em questão de segundos, ela arregalou os olhos e se virou na direção de Donna, como se fosse fazer um discurso digno de presidente. – Acho que eu tive uma ideia...

As meninas passaram o domingo todo assistindo vários episódios de _Outlander_ – uma série televisiva que se passa na Escócia antiga e aborda o romance conturbado pelo tempo de Claire e Jamie –, uma das poucas séries que elas faziam questão de assistirem juntas sempre que arrumavam um tempo. Mike estava fora da cidade, fora visitar alguns amigos no antigo bairro em que morava e Rachel optou por ficar com Donna e dar esse tempo à sós para ele.

Sete horas depois, elas pediram uma pizza de queijo, jantaram e aproveitaram a companhia uma da outra. Há muito tempo elas não tinham um dia assim, só para elas. Na faculdade, elas faziam um dia assim regado à doces e televisão vez por mês, sempre quando não conseguiam guardar o choro e precisavam de alguém para desabafar – ou apenas de alguém para dividir um sorvete e assistir filmes românticos clichês.

O caos da semana começou novamente quando cada uma foi para o seu respectivo trabalho. Rachel basicamente passaria a semana como assistente jurídica de Harvey e Donna teria alguns funcionários novos na sua sessão da revista. Um estagiário de Teatro foi contratado para a temporada de premiações e um assistente júnior também foi recrutado. Ele era um cara mais velho e talvez tivesse a maturidade necessária para ajudar Donna a conciliar todos os próximos compromissos e coberturas do cinema e teatro.

Rachel estava encarregada de um caso secundário de Harvey, enquanto ele se dedicava à um estritamente difícil e propício à perda. Durante algumas pesquisas, Rachel se deu conta de que seu caso era mais importante do que realmente aparentava e ela não sabia como proceder. Ela comentou com Mike e consequentemente, Mike envolveu Harvey. A morena foi enviada à residência de algumas testemunhas no horário da manhã e acabou não se recordando a tempo de desmarcar do horário de almoço que havia combinado com Donna no dia anterior. Rachel, como não era boba nem nada, aproveitou a situação e tentou resolver de uma forma que todos fossem beneficiados. Já dentro do carro de Ray, pegou seu celular e ligou para Mike.

\- _Hey_ _baby._ Preciso de um favor seu...

O restaurante não ficava muito longe da _Specter Litt_ nem da _Pearson._ Donna não havia sido comunicada que Rachel não poderia ir ao encontro e a ruiva já estava sentada à mesa, disposta para dois.

Ela vasculhava seu celular, aproveitando o tempo ocioso para atualizar suas redes sociais e responder algumas mensagens. Como ela estava cabisbaixa, não notou o homem se aproximando. Donna levou um susto ao perceber que alguém _muito maior_ que Rachel estava se sentando da cadeira do outro lado da pequena mesa.

\- Oi. – Ele disse, lhe oferecendo seu maior sorriso.

\- Harvey! – Donna estava surpresa. Não esperava ver Harvey no meio da semana, ainda mais no seu horário de almoço. – O que faz aqui?

\- Geralmente as pessoas vêm ao restaurante para fazer uma refeição, eu acho... – Harvey também sorria. Ele ajeitou seu terno e cruzou as mãos pairando no ar. Ele estava _lindo._

\- Eu quis dizer _aqui..._ na minha mesa. – Donna nem se preocupou em responder de volta com o sarcasmo típico deles. – Estou esperando Rachel.

\- Ela não virá. – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e pegou o cardápio. – Ela ligou para Mike que me contou que ela precisou ficar mais tempo com as testemunhas e antes de alguém te ligar para desmarcar, eu me dei conta que também precisava almoçar.

\- Muito conveniente... – Donna também pegou o cardápio, mas não tinha forças para se concentrar em algo que não fosse no homem sentado na sua frente.

\- Você nem imagina.

Os dois pediram ambos o prato do dia e especialidade da casa. Conversaram superficialmente sobre seus trabalhos e engataram em uma conversa sobre restaurantes e espaços _gourmet._ Donna não pode deixar de perceber que a gastronomia era mais uma coisa em comum que eles tinham.

\- Aliás, esse sábado não iremos à lugar nenhum. – Donna limpou a boca com o guardanapo, dobrando-o o colocando-o em cima da mesa, finalizando a refeição.

\- Como assim? Vai me dar o bolo? – Harvey colocou uma mão no peito, fingindo estar magoado.

\- Não. Nós _iremos_ fazer um bolo. – Donna colocou uma nota de $50 ao lado de seu prato, já levantando para ir embora. – No meu apartamento, às 14 horas. Não se atrase, Specter.

Ela pegou sua bolsa e deixou um Harvey chocado e pensativo para trás. Podia jurar que conseguia ver as engrenagens funcionando dentro de sua cabeça.

Sábado chegou e com ele as expectativas de Donna para o dia. Seria difícil superar o sábado anterior. Harvey a surpreendeu tanto que ela jurava que nenhuma outra letra poderia ter o mesmo efeito nela. Se fosse para fazer um trabalho digno para a revista, ela teria que apelar também para as tarefas e programas domésticos. Às 13h50, sua campainha tocou.

Harvey estava vestido com o que parecia ser algum moletom bem antigo e um pouco surrado. Assim que ela se deu conta do olhar de pânico no rosto de Harvey, caiu na gargalhada.

\- O que... você está... porque... vestido... assim? – Donna precisou colocar uma das mãos na boca para tentar se controlar. Ela já não conseguia mais respirar direito e lhe faltava folego. – Harvey... eu não... meu deus...

\- Quê? – Ele abriu os braços em questionamento e tirou os olhos de Donna para ele mesmo checar o que tanto a fazia rir. Talvez ele estivesse esquecido alguma peça ou elas estivessem ao contrário. – Que foi?

Donna ainda não conseguia se concentrar para responder algo coerente. Ela balançou a mão na sua frente, fazendo algum vento para se acalmar. Não adiantou. As gargalhadas de Donna não paravam.

\- Desisto. Quer que eu vá embora? – Harvey apontou para o corredor.

\- NÃO! Não, vem cá. Me desculpa. – A ruiva secou com a mão algumas lágrimas que haviam caído. – Nunca pensei vê-lo vestido assim, você realmente está muito engraçado.

\- Eu não achei nada além disso no meu armário. Você disse que íamos _fazer_ um bolo então achei melhor não aparecer aqui com um _Armani._

\- Céus, Harvey. Nós iremos cozinhar, não participar da terceira guerra mundial. – Donna se segurava para não começar com as risadas outra vez.

Com isso, Harvey adentrou no apartamento e viu que Donna estava segurando sua bolsa com as chaves na mão.

\- Vamos sair? Você disse que não íamos sair. – Agora ele parecia realmente em pânico.

\- Vamos ao supermercado. Preciso de algumas coisas que não têm aqui. – Donna olhou para ele com reprovação. – Eu disse que íamos fazer algo no apartamento, não que necessariamente não _iríamos_ sair. Seu moletom vai fazer muito sucesso pelas ruas.

\- Não acredito nisso...

\- Quem diria... Harvey Specter, um homem lançador de tendências.

\- Precisamos de limão siciliano, maisena, licor de cassis e cacau em pó.

Eles chegaram no mercado rapidamente e Harvey se ofereceu para pegar um carrinho. Na sua cabeça, um carrinho poderia acobertar sua roupa caso ele visse algum conhecido.

 _\- Não precisamos de carrinho, são poucas coisas. – Donna disse quando eles desceram do carro. – Pega uma cestinha então, já que você quer ser tão prestativo._

Pegaram as coisas que faltavam e quando passaram pela sessão de bebidas, Harvey pegou duas garrafas de vinho.

\- Sem chance de fazer sei lá o que que você está planejando sem uma taça decente de vinho.

\- O que você disse? – Donna, que estava na sua frente, parou abruptamente e o olhou com raiva. – Meus vinhos não são decentes?

\- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer...

\- Ótimo, assim você não toma nem um gole dos importados que têm lá, sobra mais.

Permaneceram em silêncio até depois de pagarem a conta. Donna sabia que ele havia falado aquilo na inocência, mas não faria mal o provocar um pouco. Ela queria saber até onde Harvey iria para fazê-la se sentir melhor.

\- Donna, me perdoa. – Já dentro do carro, ele começou. – Eu amo seus vinhos.

\- Eu sei. – Donna agora o olhava, sem nenhuma expressão transparente.

\- Sabe?

\- Aham, se você não tivesse gostado, não teria comprado um igual ao que você tomou da última vez que esteve em casa. – Donna agora sorria.

\- Não faça isso de novo. – Ele grunhiu, olhando para a frente.

\- Fazer o que?

\- Fingir que estava brava comigo.

\- Mas eu realmente estava, não era fingimento. – Ela se controlou para não rir da cara dele.

\- Só não faça mais isso, tá bom? – Harvey não sabia qual era o motivo de ter ficado tão mal com essa situação. Ele sabia que não aguentaria a fúria e mágoa de Donna com ele de novo, em nenhuma circunstância.

Enquanto Donna abria a porta do apartamento e Harvey segurava as sacolas, ele se deu conta de que ainda não fazia ideia de qual letra ela havia pego.

\- Acho que agora você já pode me dizer. – Ele parecia empolgado.

\- Sem suspeitas? – Donna pegou as sacolas e as levou até a cozinha, começando a organizar as coisas.

\- Nenhuma. – Harvey admitiu.

\- É a última. "Z". – A ruiva sorriu timidamente.

\- Ok. Mas eu ainda não consegui entender a conexão de tudo isso com a letra Z. – Seu olhar era confuso e ele apontou para os ingredientes dispostos na bancada da cozinha. – Por que simplesmente não fomos ao zoológico? Aqui em Nova York tem dois.

\- Porque seria óbvio demais. – Donna lhe lançou uma piscada. – Iremos fazer uma _Zuppa Inglese*_ e você vai ser meu ajudante. É isso. – A ruiva deu de ombros.

 _* Zuppa Inglese é um pavê italiano composto por creme branco, creme de chocolate e recheio de biscoito inglês ou champanhe embebido em cassis._

\- Donna, olha pra mim. – Ela o olhou, contendo uma risada. – Eu não cozinho. Eu sou um advogado. E dos bons. Sabe porquê? Porque eu não cozinho. Eu faço outras coisas.

\- Mas essa receita é tão fácil. Vamos lá, se ficar ruim a gente joga fora. – Ela abriu espaço para ele na pia, onde metade dos ingredientes estavam. – Vem lavar a mão e vamos começar.

Harvey, mesmo com cara de poucos amigos, aceitou as ordens de Donna. Arregaçou as mangas e lavou a mão. Em poucos minutos, estava ao seu lado, esperando por mais ordens.

\- Tá legal, agora você precisar medir aqui 250ml de leite. – Donna havia amarrado os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e colocado um avental. Ela realmente parecia saber o que estava fazendo. – Isso. Agora 4 colheres de sopa de maisena.

Enquanto Harvey separava os ingredientes, Donna também separava alguns. Eles realmente pareciam um casal cozinhando daquela forma. O jeito com que se movimentavam na pequena cozinha, total e completamente em sincronia, dava uma bela visão para quem os visse de fora. Harvey não conteve seus olhares e sempre que parava para ouvir outro pedido de Donna, aproveitava para admira-la.

\- Agora, enquanto eu mexo tudo isso aqui no fogo, você precisa pegar os biscoitos Champanhe e molhar eles no licor de cassis, assim olha. – Donna fez três biscoitos e Harvey assentiu.

\- Eu coloco eles aonde depois?

\- Ali naquela travessa. – Donna apontou. – Não demora senão o biscoito fica muito mole.

Donna rapidamente terminou o creme branco e Harvey ainda não havia feito metade do pacote de biscoitos. Como ela já sabia que ele seria lerdo até demais, deu tempo de ela preparar o creme de chocolate também.

\- TERMINEI. – Harvey praticamente gritou e jogou os braços para cima quando molhou o último biscoito no licor e, para comemorar, acabou tomando de uma vez só o restinho da bebida que havia sobrado.

\- Você é uma criança grande, sabia Harvey? – Donna riu, pegando a travessa dele.

\- Eu acho que isso vai ficar _muito_ bom. Até que eu mando bem na cozinha. – Ele disse todo orgulhoso.

\- Você nem fez nada, cara de pau. Agora me ajuda a montar. Pega a outra panela ali. – Harvey deu um passo para trás e alcançou a segunda panela no fogão.

Uma hora depois e muita bagunça na cozinha, o _Zuppla Inglese_ estava pronto. Como Donna demorou um pouco demais para monta-lo, os cremes já estavam quase frios e eles não esperaram gelar o tempo necessário para provar.

\- Isso aqui está _incrível._ Onde você aprendeu a fazer? – Harvey segurava um potinho com as mãos e levava mais uma colherada à boca.

\- Minha mãe. É uma receita italiana então meio que está enraizada na família. – Ela sorriu, também provando mais uma colherada. – Fazemos desde quando eu me entendo por gente.

\- Está realmente muito bom. Lembre-me de agradece-la um dia por ter te ensinado.

Os dois passaram o resto do dia assistindo um jogo de baseball qualquer na televisão. Conversaram sobre a família de Donna e outras receitas que ela sabia fazer. Por volta das 19h, Rachel e Mike chegaram no apartamento, trazendo uma caixa de pizza.

\- Harvey, que bom que ainda está aqui, trouxemos pizza! – Mike foi cumprimenta-lo e, quando se aproximou de Donna, a ruiva colocou a mão na boca e foi correndo para o banheiro.

\- Donna? – Rachel gritou, indo atrás dela.

Donna acabou vomitando todo o doce e mais um pouco. Algo não estava certo. Rachel ajudou a amiga a se recompor, molhou uma toalha e colocou em sua testa.

\- Bom, você não está com febre, deve ser apenas algo que você comeu. – Rachel a tranquilizou.

\- Muito provavelmente. – Donna estava com as duas mãos em sua cabeça, sentava no vaso sanitário, cabisbaixa.

\- _Você não está grávida, não é?_ – Rachel sussurrou.

\- Só se for do vento. Ou dos meus dedos, o que é meio impossível.

\- Ótimo, você continua irritante, então não é nada grave. O que você comeu hoje?

Quando Rachel lhe perguntou isso e Donna lembrou da sobremesa que havia comido poucas horas atrás, voltou a passar mal.

\- Donna, eu acho que fizemos algo errado. – Harvey apareceu na porta do banheiro, meio verde, meio pálido.

\- Eu acho que sim. – Assim que Donna o olhou, ele saiu correndo para a cozinha, vomitando também.

Rachel e Mike cuidaram pacientemente dos dois doentes dissimulados. Eles acabaram usando alguns ovos passados na receita e com o licor, não sentiram o gosto de azedo.

Tomaram os remédios para o estômago e acabaram os dois deitados cada um em um sofá, sonolentos.

\- Você vai dormir aqui? – Donna perguntou, sentando-se.

\- Posso? – Harvey perguntou, com os braços em cima da cabeça, cobrindo os olhos. – Eu realmente não sei se consigo ir para casa agora. Não deve ter nem remédio lá.

\- Claro que pode, pelo amor de deus. – Ela se levantou.

\- Onde você vai?

\- No meu quarto pegar uma coisa, só um minutinho. – Donna desapareceu e quando voltou, carregava consigo a pequena touca, com as letras. – Ainda é sábado, sua vez de pegar.

\- Eu até havia me esquecido disso. – Donna balançou os papeis e Harvey pegou um lá de dentro. Assim que ele retirou a mão, Donna se afastou e colocou a touca na mesinha de centro.

\- Harvey, me desculpa por isso, de verdade, se eu soubesse...

\- Imagina, poderia ter acontecido com qualquer um. Eu bem que estava precisando de uma desintoxicação. – Os dois riram.

\- Que horror. – Ela deitou-se novamente. – Já viu qual é?

\- Já. – Ela podia sentir o sorriso na voz dele.

\- Vai me contar?

\- Você sabe que não.

\- Acho que hoje é um "até amanhã, Harvey".

\- Hoje é. Até amanhã, Donna. Boa noite.


	7. Sinfonias

**7 – Sinfonias**

Donna havia acordado algumas vezes durante a noite. Sua cabeça pesava uma tonelada e ela sabia que era por ter passado tão mal. A sorte era que ela conseguiu limpar seu organismo e estava se sentindo um pouco melhor. Harvey não se mexeu um milímetro sequer. Dormiu pacificamente. Em todas as vezes que acordou, Donna o observou. Ela reparou em sua respiração, no modo como ele espaçava um suspiro de outro. Em uma das vezes, ela levantou e foi até ele, colocando uma mão em sua testa para medir a temperatura. Ele estava bem.

A cachorrinha de Rachel, Meg, permaneceu na sala com eles todo o tempo. Ela havia se apaixonado por Harvey e parecia que estava cuidando dele também. Quando amanheceu, ela acordou primeiro que os dois e enfiou seu pequeno fucinho na cara de Harvey.

\- Hey, bom dia pequenina. – Ele sussurrou, fazendo um carinho na cabecinha dela. – Oi.

Harvey se sentou, olhou à sua volta e a primeira coisa que seus olhos focaram foram em Donna, dormindo com as mãos embaixo do rosto no outro sofá. Ela roncava baixinho, quase imperceptivelmente. _Tão fofa._ Seus cabelos ruivos estavam desgrenhados no travesseiro que ela usava e seu cobertor estava quase caindo de seu corpo. Harvey levantou e foi ajeita-lo. Inconscientemente, aproveitou o momento e lhe deu um beijo na cabeça.

Depois de utilizar o banheiro, ele já se sentia revigorado. Caminhou até a cozinha, pegou um copo de água e jogou a _zuppa inglese_ do dia anterior fora. _Nunca mais._ Harvey olhou no relógio e já eram quase 10 horas. Aos domingos, ele sempre almoçava com sua mãe, na verdade, ele se obrigava a passar esse tempo com ela. Esse domingo era um dia atípico, ele realmente queria ir.

Vasculhou cuidadosamente, para não fazer barulho e acordá-la, a geladeira do apartamento. Havia suco de maça e alguns pãezinhos para esquentar. Ele pegou tudo, colocou o suco no copo, esquentou 4 pães – resolveu não passar nenhum recheio com medo que fosse mexer novamente com o estômago de Donna –, dispôs tudo em uma pequena tábua que encontrou no armário da pia e levou até a sala.

Apoiou a tábua na mesinha de centro e pegou o bloco de notas que ficava ao lado do telefone fixo delas para lhe deixar um bilhete antes de ir embora.

" _Desculpe-me por ter lhe dado muito trabalho ontem. Espero que quando você estiver lendo isso já esteja melhor. Até sábado, capitã._

 _PS: Você ronca demais. "_

\- Donna... – Rachel estava inclinada sob a cabeça de Donna e tocava com cuidado seu braço para acordá-la. – Ei, hora de acordar...

Sonolenta, Donna abriu seus olhos aos poucos para acostumar com a claridade do ambiente. Esfregou a palma das mãos em ambos os olhos e olhou para Rachel.

\- Cadê o Harvey? – A ruiva perguntou, sentando-se.

\- Nossa, bom dia pra você também. Acho que ele foi embora já tem algumas horas, eu não ouvi nada. – Rachel agora olhava para a tábua na mesinha ao lado delas, sorrindo presunçosamente. – Ele deixou uma coisinha aqui pra você.

\- O quê? – A voz de Donna ainda estava um pouco rouca. Ela se inclinou e avistou o pequeno café da manhã disposto para ela. Seus olhos brilharam. – Awn.

\- Depois de _awn_ , ainda vai negar? – Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

\- Negar o quê? – Donna alcançou o papel que estava ao lado do suco.

\- Nada, não. Esquece. – A morena, que estava em pé ao lado de Donna, caminhou em direção ao corredor e deixou Donna sozinha com o pequeno bilhete em suas mãos.

Harvey e sua mãe, Lily, sempre tiveram um relacionamento conturbado. Seus pais se divorciaram quando ele ainda era criança e, depois da morte precoce de seu pai, Harvey não conseguia manter as aparências com sua mãe. Ele a culpava por ter feito a família sofrer quando os abandonou para ficar com seu amante.

Agora, já adulto, Harvey sabia que essa mágoa não poderia atrapalhar a convivência que eles tinham. Um dia sua mãe partiria e era melhor aturar um almoço por semana na sua companhia do que se sentir pior por tê-la rejeitado quando ela já não estivesse mais ali.

O almoçou ocorreu como sempre. Nenhum assunto muito profundo, nenhuma conversa constrangedora, nenhum afeto. Harvey estava particularmente feliz em vê-la agora pois sabia que ela retornaria ao assunto que ele esteve evitando pelas últimas semanas. Ela ainda estava insistindo para que ele aceitasse os convites para um evento especial que ela estava ajudando a organizar e dessa vez, ele aceitaria.

\- Você tem certeza que não vai quere-los, querido? Já é esse final de semana e eu estou com os seus ingressos aqui. – Lily usou seu olhar mais triste para tentar persuadi-lo. – Se você não quiser mesmo eu posso dá-los para outra pessoa?

\- Não. Acho que eu vou usá-los. – Harvey sorria. – Eu vou sim, mãe. Obrigado.

Lily agora também sorria. Não via o filho sorrir assim há muitos anos e mesmo que eles não tivessem mais essa relação especial de mãe e filho, sabia que algo bom havia acontecido em sua vida para ele estar assim.

\- Obrigada, filho. – Lily alcançou os ingressos em sua bolsa e ao entrega-los à Harvey, lhe deu um abraço apertado. – Sua presença é muito importante para mim.

Se Harvey quisesse que seu plano para o sábado desse certo, ele precisaria de uma ajuda especial e ele sabia qual, ou melhor, quem, era a única pessoa que podia cumprir esse papel. _Rachel._

Na quarta-feira, ele a acompanhou à algumas visitas para coleta de depoimentos no caso que eles estavam trabalhando juntos e, antes de voltarem à _Specter Litt,_ Harvey pediu que Ray os deixasse na loja de trajes e vestidos de Pamella Roland.

Rachel de início não entendeu o que estava acontecendo, mas, quando Harvey lhe explicou a situação, Rachel sorriu tanto que suas bochechas praticamente alcançaram seus olhos. Eles adentraram a loja e ela rapidamente caminhou direto para a sessão de vestidos femininos.

Não havia limites para preço. Harvey era bem-sucedido e podia arcar com essa despesa. No caso, realmente não era despesa nenhuma, era um presente. A morena demorou alguns minutos, vasculhando os vestidos dispostos na arara da frente e passava reto por alguns modelos simples. Ela queria algo que brilhasse. Algo que mostrasse poder. Algo que somente sua melhor amiga poderia usar.

Harvey não lhe disse para que ocasião era. Disse apenas que gostaria de entregar um presente à Donna antes de sábado, assim como fez com as flores, para que ela pudesse ter uma dica de onde eles iriam. Como ele não queria que Donna fosse pega despreparada com o traje que eles deveriam usar, preferiu recorrer a Rachel.

Ela, por sua vez, havia acabado de escolher o vestido.

\- É esse. – Ela levantou o cabide, mostrando-o à Harvey, no meio da loja. – É _perfeito._ Meu deus, ela vai SURTAR.

Em seus pensamentos, Harvey se controlou para não dizer em voz alta o que realmente estava pensando.

 _Ela vai ficar linda._

Donna não estava em uma boa semana no trabalho. Seu computador estava danificado e ela perdeu praticamente todos os rascunhos de reportagens e artigos em que ela estava trabalhando por dias. Seu novo funcionário, Stephen, não estava sendo de grande ajuda. Ele passava mais tempo querendo bater papo e perguntando sobre a vida pessoal de Donna do que efetivamente trabalhando. Seu estagiário havia pedido demissão e deixou ela encarregada de todas as coisas que haviam sido passadas para ela. Não era como se ela pudesse sair correndo e largar tudo para trás.

\- Donna, vem aqui um minutinho, por favor. – Jéssica a chamou em seu escritório. Assim que Donna caminhou até ela e adentrou a sala, Jéssica também levantou de sua cadeira e foi se sentar no sofá, do outro lado da sala. – Encoste a porta, por favor.

Donna se aproximou dela e também ocupou um lugar no sofá, cruzando as pernas.

\- Donna, - Jéssica começou – quanto tempo não nos falamos, estou com saudade de você.

\- Eu também estou Jess. Eu não tenho sido uma amiga muito presente ultimamente. – Donna estava cabisbaixa, com a cabeça apoiada na mão.

\- Eu percebi que algo vem acontecendo. – Jéssica se aconchegou um pouco mais. – O que foi? Você pode me contar.

\- Não é nada demais. Acho que é apenas sobrecarga de trabalho, fechamento de edição, falta de ajuda. – Donna admitiu. – Eu também passei um pouco mal esse final de semana e Rachel precisou cuidar de mim e de Harvey.

\- Harvey, é? – Jéssica arqueou as sobrancelhas, dando um sorrisinho presunçoso. – Alguém importante?

\- Não acredito que ainda não te contei sobre ele. – Donna agora sorria. Isso sempre acontecia quando ela falava de Harvey. Jéssica percebeu a mudança em seu humor. – Ele é chefe da Rachel. Está me ajudando com a matéria especial das 26 letras. Saímos todos os sábados para fazer alguma coisa e nesse sábado passado, fizemos o famoso _zuppa inglese_ mas não deu muito certo.

\- Ovos estragados? – Jéssica parecia aborrecida.

\- Sim. Outra vez. Passamos muito mal. Acho que isso contribuiu para o meu humor da semana.

\- Bom, então já que é assim e aqui _eu_ sou sua chefe, eu ordeno que você volte agora para casa para descansar ou está demitida. – Jéssica levantou, arrumando sua saia.

\- Jess, eu não preciso...

\- Precisa sim. Você se doa tanto à essa revista e seu lugar nem é aqui Donna. Por favor, vá descansar. Aproveite. Amanhã será um novo dia. – Jéssica sorriu carinhosamente para Donna.

Assim que Rachel saiu do escritório, foi literalmente correndo para o apartamento. Harvey queria ter pagado um motoboy para enviar a caixa com o vestido para Donna, mas Rachel insistiu que ela mesma poderia fazer a entrega. Ela queria estar em casa quando a amiga abrisse o embrulho.

Donna estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá e sorriu quando Rachel entrou. Seu olhar caiu sobre a caixa e logo a curiosidade instalou no ar.

\- Hey. – Donna abaixou o volume da televisão. – Que isso? Mike andou tirando o leite da vaca e gastou as economias?

\- Haha, engraçadinha. Oi. – Rachel caminhou até a sala, segurando a caixa. – Não foi o Mike, foi Harvey. E não é pra mim, é pra você.

\- Não acredito. – Donna levantou tão rápido que nem Rachel conseguiu acompanha-la. – O que ele pensa que está fazendo? – Rachel lhe entregou a caixa e quando ela viu o selo, seu olhar era de pânico. – _Pamella Roland_? RACHEL! ELE SABE QUANTO ISSO CUSTA?

\- Não só ele sabe como eu também sei. – Rachel se jogou no sofá, enquanto Donna estava petrificada de pé, ainda segundo a enorme caixa. – Ele me pediu para escolher algo _e_ liberou o cartão. Que homem. Mike deveria ser assim também.

\- Meu deus... – Donna se sentou, com o olhar perdido.

\- Abre logo, mulher. – Rachel deu o mesmo sorriso de quando Harvey havia lhe pedido ajuda. – Tá perdendo tempo, acredite em mim.

\- Rachel, - Donna olhou para a amiga. – se eu abrir, significa que eu aceitei, e eu não posso aceitar. Isso é ultrajante.

\- Donna, escuta bem. – Rachel agora parecia que estava falando com uma criança de cinco anos. – Harvey ganha mais do que eu, você e Mike _juntos._ Não interessa o quanto ele pagou, foi trocado pra ele, é sério. Agora abre logo.

Donna ainda não estava convicta de que seria uma boa ideia mas, sua curiosidade a estava matando. A caixa era enorme e linda e ela sabia que Rachel tinha um bom gosto. O vestido cairia perfeitamente nela.

Assim que ela abriu a caixa, não pode evitar de soltar um palavrão.

\- PUTA QUE PARIU! – Donna colocou a tampa no chão e pegou o vestido, o admirando.

\- EU SEI. – Rachel praticamente pulava em seu lugar. – Ele é lindo. E você é linda. E vai ficar linda nele.

\- Não sei nem o que dizer. – A ruiva lutava com suas emoções.

\- Bomm, você tem até sábado para pensar em algo. – Ela levantou a foi até a cozinha. – Ah, ele pediu para avisar que passa aqui te pegar às 19 horas.

Harvey apareceu no apartamento 206 pontualmente às 18 horas. Donna passou o dia tentando se concentrar em qualquer coisa que não fosse em seu vestido e no que eles fariam à noite. Até sua tentativa de rever as cenas preferidas de _Dançando na Chuva_ foi falha para impedir seus pensamentos.

O vestido serviu perfeitamente, parecia ter sido feito sob medida. Era azul escuro, com um tecido tão especial que ela nem saberia dizer qual é. Na frente, ele tinha uma abertura e a trás, uma cauda que lhe dava um ar totalmente sofisticado. Seu cabelo ruivo estava milimetricamente moldado de apenas um lado em cima dos seus ombros, com algumas ondulações.

Harvey também estava _tão_ elegante. Ele vestia um smoking preto e gravata borboleta preta também, combinando perfeitamente com Donna. Seu cabelo, um pouco espetado para cima e sua barba por fazer, lhe davam um aspecto jovial e ao mesmo tempo sedutor.

Quando Donna abriu a porta para ele entrar, os dois trocaram um olhar e nenhum deles teve coragem de desfaze-lo. Harvey estava encantado com a beleza de Donna e ela, por sua vez, não conseguia tirar os olhos do sorriso que Harvey mostrava a ela.

\- Você está... – Harvey não foi capaz de terminar a frase.

\- Você também... – Donna compreendeu o recado. Não eram necessárias palavras.

\- Podemos ir? Ray está lá fora nos esperando. – Harvey indicou o corredor.

\- Claro. – Donna assentiu, pegando sua bolsa que estava em cima da bancada.

Assim que eles saíram e ela trancou a porta, Harvey lhe estendeu o braço. _Uma verdadeira princesa._

Ray estacionou o carro na entrada do _The Metropolitan Opera_ e, assim que Donna avistou onde eles estavam, ficou boquiaberta.

\- Não! – Enquanto ela encarava Harvey, seus olhos estavam lacrimejados. – Você não fez isso!

\- E mais uma vez, não fui eu. – Harvey deu de ombros, sem tirar os olhos do dela. – Minha mãe está lá dentro, você pode agradecer a ela depois.

\- Primeiro o vestido, agora isso. – Donna balançou a cabeça, incrédula.

\- Bom, se você ainda não se deu conta, minha letra era "O". – Harvey já havia descido do carro e caminhado para a porta dela. Ele a abriu e lhe deu o braço novamente, enquanto continuava. – Vamos ver _La Bohème*._ Minha mãe é uma das produtoras artísticas e nos deu ingressos na primeira fila.

* _La Bohème_ é uma ópera em quatro atos de Giacomo Puccini. A existência despreocupada de alguns jovens artistas boêmios em Paris em 1830 é o cenário para os diferentes episódios em que o trabalho inteiro é realizado.

Donna estava perplexa. Não conseguia mais produzir ou raciocinar nada além de palavras como "Meu deus" e "Não acredito". As coisas que Harvey fazia geralmente a deixavam assim.

Eles adentraram o teatro e como sempre fazia quando tinha a oportunidade de assistir algo lá, Donna não conteve a admiração e os suspiros. Ela era uma amante do teatro acima de tudo e, estar em um lugar que respirava história da arte era uma coisa que ela jamais cansaria.

Os assentos reservados a eles na primeira fila lhes davam uma vista incrível de toda a orquestra e do palco. Alguns minutos depois, as luzes se apagaram e a ópera começou.

Quando o segundo ato começou, Donna já não sabia mais nem quem ela era. O teatro tinha esse efeito sobre ela. As músicas, o ambiente, a orquestra, a produção, os intérpretes. Tudo a fazia suspirar e sair da realidade por alguns minutos. Harvey passou metade do primeiro ato apenas a observando. Ele conseguiu capturar algumas expressões de Donna que o fizeram querer ter uma máquina fotográfica ali mesmo, apenas para registrar esses momentos tão preciosos.

Assim que os acordes da canção _"O Soave Fanciulla"_ começara, a ruiva olhou para Harvey e lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas.

\- Me desculpa pelo o que eu você vai ver nos próximos minutos.

Donna não conteve as lágrimas. A canção, que retratava sobre o amor de Mimi e Rodolfo, levou ela aos soluços. No meio da sinfonia, Donna alcançou a mão de Harvey que estava apoiada no braço do assento e a apertou. Harvey não disse nada. Ao olhar para a mulher ao seu lado, viu apenas uma coisa. _Paixão._

Com a mão livre, ele pegou um pequeno lenço que estava guardado em seu bolso direito e sem perceber, se inclinou na direção de Donna, limpando as lágrimas que insistiam em cair.

\- Obrigada. – Ela levantou a mão para alcançar o lenço e suas mãos se tocaram. O formigamento estava lá. A conexão estava lá. Eles perceberam, mas nada foi dito. Harvey lhe entrou o lenço e, as mãos que estavam juntas no colo de Donna, permaneceram lá, quietinhas, até o final da ópera.

Quando todos os convidados do espetáculo já haviam ido embora. Harvey guiou Donna até os bastidores, onde sua mãe estava.

\- Mãe, essa é Donna. Donna, minha mãe, Lily. – Ele as apresentou e Lily prontamente a puxou para um abraço.

\- É um prazer enorme conhecer você. Mesmo que meu filho nunca tenha comentado que traria uma bela mulher junto com ele. – Lily agora o abraçou. – Que bom que você veio, querido.

\- O prazer foi meu, mãe. – Harvey agora apoiou sua mão direita nas costas de Donna. – Por mais que eu queria _muito_ ficar e conversar, preciso levar Donna de volta para casa.

\- Sim, sim, claro. – Lily também estava ocupada com algumas coisas da produção. – Donna, querida, precisamos marcar algo para conversarmos. Se depender desse moço aqui, só verei você no meu enterro.

\- Mãe... não seja dramática. – Harvey balançou a cabeça. Donna riu da dinâmica sem jeito dos dois.

\- Sim, vamos marcar! Lily, muito obrigada pelos convites, eu amei. – Os olhos de Donna brilhavam tanto que seria capaz de vê-los até mesmo no escuro.

As duas se abraçaram novamente e, quando Lily foi se despedir de Harvey, sussurrou no ouvido dele: " _Ela é linda",_ dando uma picada assim que eles se desvincularam.

Assim que chegaram no apartamento, Donna foi até seu quarto buscar a famosa touca das letrinhas. Como era sua vez, ela a entregou para Harvey. Ele a chacoalhou e abriu na frente de Donna.

\- Pode pegar. – Ela se inclinou e colocou a cabeça bem perto da abertura. – EI. Não vale espiar, que feio.

\- Mas eu quero pegar uma letra legal. Parece que elas só ficam com você. – Donna fez um biquinho, chateada.

\- Não, seja justa, por favor. Nada de trapaça, Paulsen. – Ele balançou a touca novamente.

Donna pegou uma letra e ficou encarando Harvey.

\- Que foi? Não vai abrir? – Harvey sorriu.

\- Não, estou esperando você ir embora. – Ela sorriu também.

\- Ah, então tá. De nada pela ópera viu. – Ela caminhou até a porta, fazendo o mesmo bico de chateação que Donna tentou atualizar com ele minutos atrás.

\- Ah, meu querido Harvey. Obrigada. Mil vezes obrigada. – Ela foi em sua direção e lhe deu um abraço. Esse abraço foi mais demorado que o primeiro. Perto de seu ouvido, ela continuou o agradecimento. – Mas de verdade, obrigada. Eu nunca vou me esquecer dessa noite.


	8. Não somos um casal

**8 – Não somos um casal**

Aquela havia sido uma noite especial.

Donna reviveu cada segundo da ópera e dos detalhes em sua mente antes de dormir. O cenário era tão real e perfeito que ela não pode deixar de imaginar como seria _viver_ nele, sempre. E isso, por enquanto, era impossível de acontecer. Ela tinha outras responsabilidades agora.

A matéria para a revista.

As letras.

Harvey.

Ele estava lá o tempo todo. Eles apenas se conheciam há algumas semanas, mas, para ela, pareciam anos. Ela havia se apagado tanto à presença dele. O típico advogado ranzinza que não conhecia o bom da vida. Ela era uma alma livre e podia sentir que a dele era presa, sempre foi. Harvey não havia sequer assistido os clássicos desenhos animados. Um dia perdido na cozinha na realidade dele não existia. Fazer comprar era um mártir.

Mesmo se isso fosse comprometer o andamento da pesquisa, Donna estava disposta a mostrar à Harvey as coisas que ele veio perdendo até aqui. Ela sabia que naquele coração havia um espaço para o que quer que fosse que ela tinha a oferecer durante os dias que eles passariam juntos.

Pensar nisso lhe trouxe um pânico desconhecido. _Tempo que eles passariam juntos._ Um dia as letras acabariam. Um dia, os sábados movidos à Harvey não existiriam mais. Talvez eles parassem de se falar. Talvez Harvey ligasse para ela no meio do dia falando que não poderia ajuda-la mais. Que ele havia descoberto a mentira sobre a essência da matéria. Que ela era uma boa atriz por se prestar a esse papel. Que ele nunca mais queria vê-la.

 _Pensar antes de dormir é uma merda._

O assistente novo de Donna, Stephen Huntley, estava cada vez mais obcecado em ajudar, ou melhor, _atrapalhar_ o andamento do setor de entretenimento. Ele queria ser prestativo para Donna mas acabava sempre fazendo tudo errado, deixando a ruiva irritada por ter de refazer todo o serviço que lhe foi designado.

 _\- Ei, Stephen, você conseguiu terminar de preencher aquela tabela que eu te pedi? – Donna estava sentada em sua mesa, alinhando alguns papeis e batendo eles na mesa na vertical._

 _Stephen apareceu na porta do escritório de Donna, constrangido._

 _\- Ainda não acabei Donna, surgiram uns imprevistos e eu tentei arrumar mas acabei perdendo o arquivo original e..._

 _\- Espera aí, você o quê? Perdeu o original? – Donna arregalou os olhos e seu tom de voz era de incredulidade._

 _\- Sim, mas eu já fiz outro. Não se preocupe. – Stephen agora sorria, como se tudo estivesse bem. Ele não se deu conta da ira que estava tomando conta de Donna naquele momento._

 _\- Stephen... eu preciso desse arquivo para amanhã cedo. – Donna fechou os olhos, colocou uma mão na têmpora e tentou se recompor para não deixar transparecer o quanto havia ficado irritada. – Eu quero esse arquivo_ perfeito _no meu e-mail até as 17h. Você vai conseguir me entregar?_

 _\- Vou.. vou sim, pode deixar. – Stephen estava constrangido. Ele já estava saindo da sala quando Donna lhe deu um último aviso._

 _\- Se você não conseguir arrumar essa bagunça, nem precisa aparecer amanhã._

Em algumas reuniões rápidas de pauta durante a semana com Jéssica, Donna comentou sobre o desempenho de Stephen e Jéssica lhe orientou a apenas ter mais calma e paciência com o novo funcionário. Ele estava querendo mostrar o quanto era capaz para Donna e aos poucos iria melhor. Essa realmente era a esperança dela porque, durante toda a semana, não houve melhora. Isso apenas tornava seus dias mais cansativos.

O ponto alto da semana foi quando ela finalmente decidiu o que iria fazer no sábado. Sua letra era boa, mas talvez não desse para fazer algo tão especial quanto as letras de Harvey.

Como já estava praticamente em cima da hora, ela precisou mexer uns pauzinhos para conseguir uma das reservas que eles usariam no dia e efetuou a compra dos ingressos que era parte da surpresa. Donna esperava que isso o surpreendesse, tanto quanto os planos dele a surpreenderam. Duas vezes.

Harvey passou a semana esperando algum contato de Donna.

Sua vontade era de ligar ou mandar uma mensagem, mas ficou com receio de fazê-lo e atrapalha-la. Até pensou em falar com Rachel, porém seria pessoal demais. Ele sentia falta de Donna. Mais do que gostaria de admitir. Estava sentindo falta da sua risada e das piadas sarcásticas.

 _Pelo amor de deus, ele havia visto ela sábado, nem fazia tanto tempo assim._

Era como se ele não se sentisse no direito de sentir saudade dela. Amizade não precisa estar em constante contato. Ele tinha a promessa que a veria de novo. A ansiedade para saber o que ela estaria planejando para o próximo encontro o estava corroendo.

\- Harvey? Dá pra me responder? – Mike entrou no escritório de Harvey e ficou em pé na frente da mesa em que ele estava sentado. Como seu olhar estava perdido, Mike estalava os dedos na frente dele. – Cara, você está no mundo da lua.

\- Cala a boca, Mike. – Harvey voltou à consciência, ajeitou a gravata e tirou o computador do modo de descanso. Não se atreveu a olhar na cara de Mike, esperava que isso o intimidasse e fizesse ele sair de seu escritório. – O que você quer dessa vez?

\- Ashton estava aqui agora a pouco com as assinaturas do caso dos metalúrgicos. Ele pediu para falar com você, mas aparentemente você também não estava escutando o telefone. Gretchen te ligou 3 vezes, eu vi. – Mike se acomodou no braço do sofá que ficava disposto no meio da sala e colocou ambas as mãos no bolso. – Diga à Donna como você se sente.

Mike soltou essa frase sem contexto nenhum, justamente para dar o susto necessário em Harvey. Já estava na hora de alguém falar alguma coisa. E se não seria Rachel, que fosse ele então.

\- O quê? – Harvey subiu o olhar para Mike, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de ouvir. Como Mike se atrevia a lhe dizer essas coisas? – Mike, vá para casa. Agora.

\- Por quê? Por te conhecer muito bem e saber antes de você se dar conta do que está acontecendo? – Mike arqueou as sobrancelhas, desafiando Harvey a responder. – Diga a ela, Harvey.

\- Quando essa conversa se tornou sobre Donna? – O semblante de Harvey era neutro. Nenhuma expressão. Nada. Nada que denunciasse como ele se sentia naquele momento. Mike sabia que isso era apenas para se proteger. Ele podia estar blasé por fora, mas não o enganava mais.

\- Quando você ignorou 3 ligações que poderiam ser importantes. Quando ficou sem vê-la por 4 dias e parece ser o homem mais irritado e cansado do mundo. – Mike se levantou, tirando uma das mãos do bolso e coçando o queixo. – Céus, Harvey. Só admita, tá bom? Eu posso ser a maior pedra no seu sapato, mas eu não sou besta.

Mike deixou o escritório para trás com um Harvey incrédulo e pasmo. Ele não esperava que Mike o enfrentasse assim. Muito menos que soubesse mais do que se passava com ele do que ele mesmo. Isso o assustou como o inferno.

Como de costume, às 14 horas de sábado, Harvey tocou a campainha do apartamento 206.

Rachel abriu a porta para Harvey, ela estava meio sonolenta, mas isso não a impediu de visualizar o sorriso que foi trocado entre ele e Donna. Ele praticamente ignorou Rachel assim que viu a ruiva sentada no sofá, inclinada para o chão terminando de arrumar o fecho da sandália que iria usar.

\- Oi.

\- Oi.

A troca de sorrisos continuou.

\- Como foi sua semana? – Harvey queria saber de tudo. Queria ouvir a voz dela.

\- Foi ótima. Muito trabalho, sabe como é. – Donna levantou. – E a sua? Boa?

Donna arqueou as sobrancelhas várias vezes seguidas, insinuando que Harvey poderia ter se divertido de formas totalmente diferentes de como eles costumavam fazer.

\- Bem que eu queria, porém não. Muito trabalho, sabe como é. – Harvey respondeu no mesmo tom que ela havia usado. – Onde vamos hoje?

\- Calma aí, campeão. Para um advogado você é muito impaciente. – O enorme sorriso de Donna não deixava sua boca. – Rach, alcança minha bolsa, por favor?

\- Bom ja... bom passeio pra vocês, pra onde quer que vocês forem. – Rachel entregou a bolsa para a amiga, com um olhar pedindo perdão. – Por que eu não sei onde é, não faço ideia.

\- Rachel, você tá piorando a situação, shiu. – Donna pegou a bolsa e balançou a cabeça, em sinal de negação. Harvey soltou uma gargalhada escutando o diálogo das duas. Rachel claramente havia acabado de acordar e seu senso de percepção estava alterado.

\- Tenha um bom dia, Rachel.

\- Você também Harvey. Divirtam-se. – Rachel estava fechando a porta atrás deles, mas antes gritou na direção de Donna. – Tchau pra você também Donna.

\- Tchau, Rachel. – A ruiva seguiu caminhando o corredor até o elevador sem olhar para trás para responder. Harvey continuava rindo. Como ele sentia falta disso durante a semana.

Nesse sábado, Ray era o motorista. O que veio a calhar já que Donna desconfiava que se eles tivessem ido de carro, um deles precisaria ser o responsável da vez e ficar sem beber na última parada da noite. Sim, _noite._

\- Para onde, senhorita Donna? – Ray ajustou o espelho retrovisor e esperou a resposta dela.

\- Pode me chamar apenas de Donna, Ray. – A ruiva sorriu. – O quanto essa pessoa aqui do meu lado entende das ruas de Nova York?

\- Praticamente nada. – Ray deu uma risada, constrangido. – Desculpe-me senhor Harvey, mas é verdade.

\- Eu sei que é. Eu realmente não sei nada Donna. – Harvey olhou para dentro dos olhos dela. – Por isso eu tenho GPS.

\- Então tá. Pode seguir na direção do zoológico do Central Park e parar na 6ª com a 50. Ou na 5ª com a 50, naquela região.

\- Oh. Ótima escolha senhori.. Donna. – Ray deu partida e seguiu em direção ao endereço que Donna o instruiu.

\- Não. Me dá aqui. – Donna estendeu a mão para Harvey, pedindo que ele entregasse o celular. – Harvey!

\- Como você sabe? – Ele havia pego o pequeno aparelho para pesquisar o endereço que acabara de escutar.

\- Sabendo. Eu sei de tudo. Sempre. – Ela pegou o celular, bloqueou a tela e o colocou no descansa copo. – Só mais um pouco, custa esperar?

\- Custa. Eu estou morrendo aqui, Donna. A casa segundo eu morro um pouco mais, sabia? Minhas células envelhecem. Me conta. – Harvey fez o famoso bico de chantagem que havia aprendido com ela.

\- Meu deus. Quanto drama. – Donna não parava de rir. – Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? Na creche?

A risadas e provocações continuaram por todo o trajeto até o lugar que eles iriam passar a tarde.

Ray estacionou em um canto da rua 50. Os dois se despediram de Ray e caminharam até a calçada.

\- E aí, já sabe onde estamos? – Donna parecia apreensiva, mas ao mesmo tempo animada.

\- Nós vamos na NBC*? – Harvey observou o quarteirão em que eles estavam. Nada ali parecia familiar para ele. Apenas o logo de _The Tour at NBC Studios,_ que poderia indicar onde eles estavam indo _._

 _*NBC (National Broadcasting Company) é uma rede de televisão e de rádio comercial americana. Exibe programas como America's Got Talent, Saturday Night Live, This is Us e The Blacklist._

\- Não. Harvey, presta atenção. – Donna sabia que Harvey era um pouco desligado de tudo que não fosse relacionado a direito, mas não sabia que era tanto assim. – Ali, olha.

Donna apontou para uma placa onde estava escrito " _Top of The Rock"_ e _"Observatory Deck"_ ao lado.

\- Esse lugar é famoso, não é? É um mirante. – Donna o observava. Seu olhar foi de confuso para maravilhado. – É um mirante para a cidade. Sua letra é M?

\- SIM! Vamos! Você vai amar a vista lá de cima. – Ela pegou na mão de Harvey, guiando-o para dentro do prédio.

Havia apenas uma pequena fila na frente deles com um grupo de turistas do Brasil. Eles estavam muito animados e não paravam de falar. Obviamente, Harvey e Donna não entenderam nada do que os jovens estavam falando. Donna havia comprado os ingressos com antecedência então não precisaram pegar a primeira fila.

\- Acho que ela está falando algo sobre focas. – Harvey sussurrou no ouvido de Donna.

\- Como assim? – Donna segurou a risada.

\- Olha o jeito que ela está batendo as mãos, é como uma foca faz, não é? – Ele agora olhava para alguns centímetros abaixo dele, observando Donna. Ela pensou um pouco e virou a cabeça na direção do ombro dele, rindo descontroladamente.

\- Você é tão maldoso, Harvey. – Ela enxugou uma lágrima do olho.

\- Sou engraçado, é diferente. – Harvey lançou uma piscada para ela no momento em que o elevador abriu a porta para eles entrarem. Ele colocou uma mão em sua cintura, guiando-a.

A subida até o mirante durou no máximo 2 minutos. O elevador era equipado com tecnologia de ponta e todos ficaram muito entretidos com a sensação de realidade que as paredes lhes traziam.

Inconscientemente, ou não, os dois estavam de mãos dadas. O elevador os aproximou e, para não correrem o risco ficarem separados na hora de subirem ao topo, Harvey lhe deu a mão. Agora que não precisava mais, nenhum dos dois queria quebrar o contato.

A porta do elevador se abriu e eles se depararam com todas as janelas fechadas. Um painel preto as cobria. O mirante tomava 2 andares do edifício. Enquanto o primeiro era fechado, o de cima era o topo. Era aberto e cheio de grandes binóculos para apreciação da vista.

As janelas foram aos poucos virando uma enorme televisão 360ºgraus. Um vídeo incrível sobre Nova York começou a ser exibido. Donna ainda estava de mãos dadas com Harvey e eles assistiam ao vídeo com os olhos brilhando. Nova York era linda. O vídeo consistia basicamente em paisagens da cidade, desde o pôr do sol até os animais do zoológico.

\- Como eu nunca subi aqui antes? – Harvey sussurrou, apenas para ela ouvir.

\- Eu também não faço ideia. Espere até ver lá em cima. – Ela sussurrou de volta. Agora foi a vez de Donna guia-lo. Ao invés de esperar novamente pelo elevador, ela os levou até uma pequena escada. Eles subiram em silêncio e, quando estavam nos últimos degraus, Donna pediu que ele fechasse os olhos.

\- Pode abrir. – Ela praticamente pulava em seu lugar, animada. Aquele era de longe um dos seus lugares preferidos na cidade e, compartilhar essa experiência com Harvey pela primeira vez era incrível. A sensação de conseguir fazer uma pequena diferença na vida dele já lhe bastava para estar feliz.

\- Donna... eu geralmente não costumo ficar sem palavras. Mas, nossa... – Harvey não sabia o que olhar primeiro. A escada que eles subiram dava primeiro para a vista do Central Park. Era de tirar o folego. – Que. Incrível.

Eles caminharam até o vidro que os protegia da altura e Donna abriu a bolsa para pegar algumas moedas de 1 dólar.

\- Vem aqui. – Ela se aproximou de um binóculo vazio, depositando uma moeda. – Olha por esse espaço. E por aqui você mexe ele conforme você quer virar.

Ela explicou como funcionava e quando Harvey começou a olhar tudo, ela não pode evitar se maravilhar com o homem que estava bem diante dos seus olhos. Harvey era inocente. Como ela mesmo já havia dito, uma criança grande. Ele não havia tido as pequenas experiências que a maioria das pessoas teve. Ela pensou que precisaria aprender a pilotar uma espaçonave para conseguir impressioná-lo. Mas agora, ela sabia que, se levasse ele para comer pipoca no cinema, seria a coisa mais preciosa do mundo para ele.

\- Ei, ficou tudo preto, será que eu estraguei? – Harvey tirou os olhos da máquina e olhou para Donna, triste.

\- Não, é assim mesmo. Funciona apenas alguns minutos. – Ela foi na direção dele e pegou em sua mão novamente. – Vem, vamos para o outro lado.

A vista 360ºgraus não parava de surpreender Harvey. O outro lado do mirante dava uma vista perfeito para um dos prédios mais famosos de Nova York, o Empire State Building.

Ele não falou nada. Apenas desfrutou de tudo aquilo. A felicidade de Donna não era nem por estar ali, era por ver a emoção nos olhos de Harvey. Ela havia conseguido. Ela o surpreendeu.

Depois de quase 3 horas sentados em um dos bancos que havia no mirante, com vista lateral para os dois lados principais da cidade, Donna lhe disse que era hora da segunda parte do dia deles. Refizeram o caminho de volta para a entrada do prédio e foi aí que eles se deram conta que já estava começando a anoitecer, apesar de ter passado apenas um pouco das 18h.

\- Nós vamos precisar andar quase 2 quarteirões até o lugar, tudo bem? – Donna ajeitou o cabelo que brigava com o vento.

\- Sem problemas. Nós vamos em algum lugar que tem comida? – Harvey caminhava com as mãos nos bolsos. – Estou faminto.

\- Sim, lá tem comida, sim. – Donna sorriu.

 _Uma criança._

 _Barilla Restaurant_ era um pequeno restaurante italiano localizado na 6ª com a 52. A recomendação havia vindo de Rachel, quando Donna perguntou o que seria melhor para comer depois do mirante. Rachel era fissurada por culinária e já havia ido várias vezes nesse restaurante com Mike.

Donna pediu por sua reserva e o _hostess_ os guiou até a mesa disposta para dois. O lugar era lindo e aconchegante. Havia um pequeno bar com algumas banquetas dispostas e uma vista para a cozinha. Poucas pessoas já estavam sentadas e a maioria ainda analisando o cardápio.

\- Bom, eu estou morrendo de fome. Acho que já vou pedir algo para beber. – Harvey fez sinal para um garçom. – O que você vai pedir?

\- Pode ser um vinho. – Ela fechou o menu de bebidas. – Pode escolher.

\- Pois não? Gostariam de algo para beber, senhores?

\- O melhor vinho da casa, por favor. A garrafa inteira.

\- Mais alguma coisa? Gostariam de pedir a refeição agora também?

\- Não, não, por enquanto apenas o vinho, obrigado. – Harvey dispensou o garçom e virou o olhar para Donna. – Obrigado pelo passeio de hoje. Foi incrível. Não sabia que Nova York poderia ser tão surpreendente.

\- Imagina. Valeu a pena. – Donna abaixou o olhar, evitando cruzar com os olhos cheios de emoção de Harvey.

A noite seguiu divertida. Donna pediu um _Spaghetti Primavera_ e Harvey optou por um _Tortellini Alfredo._ Conversaram sobre tudo e nada. Donna mencionou os problemas que estava passando com o novo funcionário e Harvey ficou incomodado. Ele gostaria de ajuda-la de alguma forma mas sabia que não era possível. Harvey explicou como o escritório funcionava e o que cada um fazia lá dentro. Conversaram até mesmo sobre Meg.

\- Harvey, tive uma ideia. É maluca, mas eu sempre quis fazer isso e nunca tive oportunidade. – O restaurante agora estava cheio e dava para ver algumas pessoas para fora esperando por uma mesa vaga. Donna observava o ambiente e teve certeza que daria o que falar.

\- Lá vem. – Harvey colocou o garfo no prato, gesticulando para Donna prosseguir com o discurso.

\- Me pede em casamento. – Ela soltou. Harvey arregalou os olhos e ela riu.

\- O quê? Isso é maluquice mesmo.

\- De mentira, seu tonto. Se você me pedir em casamento nós ganhamos sobremesa grátis e um próximo jantar romântico de graça também. – os olhos de Donna brilhavam em expectativa.

\- Donna, nós podemos pagar. Isso é ridículo.

\- Haaaarvey, por favor. Quero ter essa experiência. – Donna apelou para o bico de chantagem.

\- Argh. Tá bom. – Ele cedeu. – Você pelo menos tem um anel decente aí?

\- Tenho! – Donna vasculhou sua bolsa a procura do anel e entregou para Harvey. – Você precisa ficar de joelhos, tá? Senão não tem graça.

\- Se eu vou fazer isso então eu fico com o jantar de graça.

\- Tá, tá, pode ficar. – Donna estava animada demais por encenar isso na frente de todos em um restaurante. – Vai logo.

Harvey lentamente levantou e caminhou até o lado dela. Quando ele fez esse gesto, algumas pessoas em volta deles perceberam o que estava prestes a acontecer e imediatamente pararam de comer parar apreciarem o pedido. Algumas mulheres levaram uma mão a boca e algumas começaram a chorar. Donna estava em êxtase.

\- Donna Paulsen, você me daria o prazer de ser seu marido? – Harvey ficou de joelho ao lado dela e pegou uma mão, colocando em cima da dele. – Você aceita se casar comigo?

\- SIM! EU ACEITO! – Donna levantou apressada, chorando. Ela deu um abraço enorme em Harvey e enxugou uma das lágrimas. O pedido era falso, mas as lágrimas não. Donna realmente imaginou como seria perfeito ter uma pessoa que ela amasse lhe fazendo esse pedido algum dia da sua vida.

Harvey depositou o anel em seu dedo e eles voltaram a se abraçar.

\- BEIJO! – Uma senhorinha sentada próxima a eles gritou. – UM BEIJO DO CASAL.

Eles se desvincularam do abraço e trocaram olhares desesperados. Nenhum dos dois previu que isso poderia acontecer.

\- É, UM BEIJO! – Uma outra mulher gritou.

Sem dizer nada, Harvey se inclinou na direção de Donna e depositou um beijo no canto de sua boca. Donna fechou os olhos o sentiu tão próximo. O cheiro de Harvey era inebriante. Ela ansiava por mais. Espera um beijo de verdade. Mas tudo o que ela sentiu foram aqueles míseros segundos, no canto da boca.

Harvey de afastou, voltando a sentar em seu lugar, constrangido.

\- Isso foi... diferente. – Ele admitiu. Harvey apenas não sabia se estava falando da situação toda ou do quase beijo.

\- Definitivamente foi. – Donna estava vermelha. E frustrada. Ela queria _mais._

Ray foi busca-los e os levou direto para o apartamento de Donna. O silêncio entre eles era constrangedor. Donna desceu primeiro e Harvey a seguiu, levando-a até a porta.

\- Ei, você precisa sortear sua letra. – Donna disse, baixinho.

\- É verdade. Eu me esqueci. – Harvey admitiu

Donna abriu a porta e entrou.

\- Vou lá buscar elas, só um minuto.

\- Ei, o que aconteceu? – Rachel estava deitada no sofá com as pernas em cima de Mike. – Que cara de enterro é essa?

\- Não houve nada. – Harvey esboçou um sorriso. Donna voltou, balançando a touca. Ela a abriu na frente de Harvey e, como de praxe, ele mergulhou a mão dentro lá, retirando apenas um papel.

\- Qual é? – Mike perguntou, curioso.

\- É segredo, seu mané. – Rachel deu um tapa atrás da cabeça dele, fazendo-o massagear a área.

\- Bom, até sábado então. – Harvey abaixou a cabeça. Sua esperança era que Donna seguisse a tradição dos dois últimos sábados e o abraçasse. Ela não o fez.

\- Até sábado, Harvey. – Donna o guiou até a porta e, quando a fechou, correu em direção ao seu quarto.


	9. O futuro é duvidoso

**9 – O futuro é duvidoso**

Donna caminhou tão apressadamente em direção a seu quarto, que Rachel e Mike se entreolharam e sabiam que algo não estava certo. Eles não podiam ter brigado. Eles estavam se falando. A expressão nos dois rostos não era de ira ou desapontamento. Ambos estavam em pânico. O que o casal na sala não sabia, era o motivo.

Rachel sabia que agora não era uma boa hora para conversar com Donna. Se ela quisesse, teria sido objetiva e pedido para Mike lhe dar um tempo à sós com Rachel e não foi isso que aconteceu. Donna precisava pensar e ela respeitaria isso. _Quando ela estivesse pronta._

\- Eu meio que posso estar envolvido com o que seja que está acontecendo entre eles. – Mike admitiu, cabisbaixo.

\- _Mike..._ o que você fez? – Rachel tirou os olhos da televisão e se virou na direção de Mike, furiosa.

\- Durante a semana, Harvey estava meio... distante. Várias vezes eu passei pelo escritório dele e ele estava olhando para o nada, pensando. – Mike passou a mão pelo cabelo. – Gretchen ligou para ele na quarta 3 vezes e ele não atendeu. E ele estava ao lado do telefone, _baby._

\- Isso realmente é estranho. – Rachel admitiu, relaxando um pouco mais. – Mas o que _você_ tem a ver com isso?

\- Então, depois que ele não atendeu, eu fui até a sala dele. Disse para ele dizer à Donna como ele estava se sentindo. – Rachel abriu a boca, incrédula. Ao ver sua reação, Mike apressou-se em explicar. – Você também sabe que eles estão sentindo alguma coisa, nem vem.

\- Eu sei. Só estou chocada que você foi até ele falar _isso._

\- Eu fui. Você não iria. Donna muito menos. Ela é cabeça dura igual ele. Alguém tinha que dizer alguma coisa.

\- Ela também gosta dele. O que me faz crer que essa reação de agora, - Rachel apontou para o corredor, na direção do quarto de Donna. – foi algo bom. Eles devem estar em conflito com eles mesmos, até admitirem.

\- Espero que dê tudo certo. Harvey merece alguém que o coloque nos trilhos. – Mike era o melhor amigo de Harvey. Apesar de ser uns anos mais novo, muitas vezes agia com mais maturidade entre os dois. Ele havia encontrado Rachel e provado que o amor verdadeiro existia. Poderia soar piegas, mas Mike gostaria de ver o amigo sentindo o mesmo.

\- Donna também. Você se lembra do quanto ela sofreu com Mark, né? E eu só quero vê-la feliz. – Rachel suspirou, aumentando o volume da televisão novamente.

Donna chorou depois que Harvey foi embora.

Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ela queria _mais._

Ela o queria.

Mais do que um amigo de pesquisa.

Donna estava se apaixonando.

E ela não poderia evitar isso ou esconder interpretando um personagem. Era real. E era assustador.

 _Harvey não a beijou por causa da maldita regra._

Ela sabia disso também. Ela mesma havia se lembrado disso durante os segundos em que o rosto dele se aproximava do dela. Talvez ele _queria_ beijá-la. Só, talvez...

Suas lágrimas cessaram rapidamente. Donna não deixaria que esse pequeno incidente arruinasse tudo. Eles estavam nessa há apenas 5 semanas. Ainda tinha mais 21 pela frente. Muita coisa poderia acontecer. Os sentimentos poderiam desaparecer. Seria fácil lidar com essa. Ela conseguiria.

Harvey saiu do apartamento sem entender tudo o que havia acontecido naquele dia a partir do jantar. O passeio no mirante o surpreendeu, isso era óbvio. Uma coisa tão simples que teve o poder de preencher seu coração e memória como em um passe de mágica. O sorriso de Donna e a felicidade dela por saber que eles estavam tendo um bom momento quase foram apagados pelas lágrimas que ela derramou no restaurante.

 _Ela era maluca._ E ele amava isso.

Talvez ele _a_ amasse.

Desde o momento em que a conheceu, teve certeza que jamais teria forças para lhe negar algo. O pedido de casamento falso aconteceu por fraqueza da parte dele. O beijo que não aconteceu também deixou de existir por fraqueza da parte dele. Donna estabeleceu limites e ele não queria ser o primeiro a rompe-los.

\- Tudo bem, senhor? – Assim que Harvey entrou no carro, Ray deu a partida no carro e ao olhar no retrovisor, se deparou com um par de olhos assustados.

\- Tudo certo, Ray. Me leve para casa, por favor.

Com o pequeno papel ainda sem sua mão, Harvey não sabia se conseguiria abri-lo. Donna ainda estava perto demais, ele ainda podia senti-la _tão_ perto. Seu cabelo, seu cheiro, seus olhos, seu sorriso. Sem perceber, ele balançou fracamente a cabeça de um lado para o outro, na esperança de limpar seus pensamentos com relação a Donna. Ele seria capaz de continuar com isso? Seria capaz de manter suas mãos para si quando estivesse perto dela novamente? Donna teria retribuído o beijo se ele tivesse dado o primeiro passo?

 _Limites, Harvey._

Se era uma boa ideia continuar com isso ou não, ele não se importava. Assim que Ray virou a esquina, afastando-se do edifício de Donna, Harvey tomou folego e abriu o papelzinho dobrado. Conforme sua consciência vasculhava seu cérebro em busca de opções para aquela letra, ele sorriu. Em 7 dias, ele veria Donna de novo.

A próxima letra precisava ajudar a recuperar o clima de descontração entre os dois. Pelo último contato que eles fizeram no sábado à noite, ele esperava que não fosse tão difícil. A reação de Donna o surpreendeu. Ela havia tido a ideia e parecia genuinamente estar animada por fazer aquilo. Os comentários das pessoas ao redor atrapalharam tudo. Se ninguém tivesse falado nada, talvez nada tivesse mudado. Mas aí ele também não saberia como era estar tão perto dela.

Donna encarou a semana estranhamente confiante. Os problemas com Stephen no horário de trabalho deixaram de a incomodar. Se ele fazia algo errado, ela simplesmente ignorava. Se não dava para consertar rapidamente, ela o mandava direto para responder à Jéssica. Ela não precisava de mais isso para pensar. Com o passar dos dias, ela foi se adaptando com a ideia de sentir algo por Harvey e isso a confortou. Era um bom sinal. Eles se davam bem. Ele já havia dado indícios de que gostava da amizade e companhia dela e era isso que ela seria. Sua amiga.

Mas nem esses pensamentos mais otimistas a impediram de observar o anel em seu dedo todas as noites antes de dormir. Donna não o retirou do lugar. Ele estava lá, intocável.

\- O que você vai querer jantar hoje? – Rachel apareceu em silêncio na porta do quarto de Donna. A ruiva havia acabado de sair do banho e estava sentada em sua cama, apenas de toalha, encarando o dedo com o anel.

\- Não sei, Rach. - Donna subiu o olhar para Rachel, suspirando. – Pode escolher.

\- Pizza? – Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas. As duas amigas ainda não tiveram tempo para conversar sobre o ocorrido há praticamente uma semana atrás. Era sexta-feira, o que significava que elas poderiam passar a noite conversando se Donna quisesse – e estivesse pronta – e Rachel suspeitava que uma boa noite regada à pizza e vinho seria perfeita para a ocasião.

\- De marguerita com champignon? – Donna sorriu. Era o primeiro sorriso que Rachel a via esboçar há dias. Rachel precisava saber o que estava acontecendo, _essa noite._

\- Marguerita com champignon, então!

Quarenta minutos depois, a campainha do 206 tocou. Assim que o jantar chegou, duas mulheres adultas vestidas de pijamas coloridos e cabelos presos, sentaram de pernas cruzadas no sofá, com um prato cheio de pizza no colo. Rachel não queria soar ríspida demais ou enxerida demais. Esperou que Donna falasse no seu próprio tempo. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Elas acabaram de comer, dividiram um pedaço de chocolate que Mike havia deixado no apartamento e Donna a surpreendeu quando começou a se retirar para ir para o quarto.

\- Donna, precisamos conversar. – Rachel agora havia entrado no modo _mãe._ Isso sempre acontecia quando uma precisava da outra. Donna sabia disso e apenas suspirou, sentando-se novamente.

\- Droga, Rachel. – A mão com o anel pousou em sua testa, conforme Donna se inclinava para baixo.

\- Vai me contar o que esse anel significa ou vou ter que perguntar à Harvey? – Rachel apontou para o anel e Donna a encarou, perplexa.

\- Você não faria isso. – Donna se recostou no assento. – Ah, quem eu quero enganar, é claro que você faria. Não sei como ainda não o fez.

\- Não perguntei nada a ninguém porque quero ouvir de você. Donna, o que está acontecendo?

\- Eu fiz Harvey me pedir em casamento no restaurante sábado. – Donna admitiu, olhando para Rachel.

\- Como assim? – A morena estava confusa. Como eles chegaram nesse ponto?

\- Eu disse que se ele me pedisse, ganharíamos a sobremesa de graça e mais um jantar. Você sabe que eu sempre quis fazer isso e Mark nunca topou. – O olhar de Donna era de arrependimento, mas Rachel sabia que _ainda_ não era sobre isso.

\- Sim, eu sei. Mas e aí? Ele não quis e vocês brigaram?

\- Não, Rachel. Droga. Ele quis. Ele me pediu, na frente de todo mundo. De mentira. – A voz de Donna foi aumentando os poucos. _Esse era o ponto que Rachel estava esperando que ela chegasse._

\- E? Não vejo problema algum nisso. Era mentira, vocês concordaram.

\- Era mentira até umas senhoras perto de onde estávamos gritarem para nos beijarmos.

Rachel abriu a boca em compreensão. Por essa ela não esperava. Agora tudo fazia sentido. Eles se beijaram. Donna estava pirando. _Harvey_ estava pirando. Ela não se conteve e soltou uma risada.

\- Isso é engraçado, Rachel? Ótimo saber que eu te divirto. – Donna levantou e seguiu para o seu quarto. Antes que pudesse fechar a porta, Rachel a alcançou, entrando no cômodo atrás dela.

\- Não é engraçado. É que vocês dois são absolutamente iguais.

\- Obrigada pelo conselho. – Donna começou a arrumar a cama e caminhar em direção ao banheiro.

\- Donn, agora é sério. Não fica assim por causa disso. Você pelo menos gostou? – Rachel arqueou as duas sobrancelhas sem parar. – Fala sério.

\- Não teve beijo.

\- COMO ASSIM? TUDO ISSO PRA NADA? – Agora sim Rachel estava pasma.

\- Foi um _selinho_ , uma encostada de boca, no cantinho. Não foi um beijo.

\- Pelo amor de deus, mulher. E vocês estão assim com cara de enterro POR NADA? Vocês já são adultos, não preciso lembra-la disso. Eu desisto. – A morena levou as duas mãos para o ar, em rendição.

\- Por tudo, Rachel. Talvez eu nem veja ele amanhã por causa disso. – Donna disse, tristemente. Ela realmente esperava que pudesse vê-lo. Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo clima que os colocou.

\- Ah, você vai vê-lo amanhã. Ele estava tão animado hoje que não me surpreenderia em vê-lo aqui amanhã cedinho.

\- SÉRIO? – Os olhos de Donna brilharam.

\- Nunca falei tão sério. – Rachel revirou os olhos e caminho até seu quarto. – Vocês me cansam.

Enquanto escovava os dentes, Donna ouviu a porta do quarto de Rachel se fechar. Com poucas palavras, Rachel conseguiu fazê-la ver alguma esperança na amizade com Harvey. Talvez ficasse tudo bem. _Iria_ ficar tudo bem.

Harvey como sempre apareceu no apartamento para buscar Donna às 14 horas. Ele não sabia o que esperar ou o que dizer quando a visse outra vez. Não houve nenhum contato durante a semana e ele esperava que isso tivesse dado à Donna o tempo necessário para lidar com a situação da forma que fosse melhor para ela.

Ao soar da campainha, Donna olhou no relógio da cozinha e automaticamente um sorriso enorme surgiu em seus lábios. Ela sabia quem era. Abriu a porta e se deparou com um Harvey também muito sorridente.

\- Oi. – Harvey disse, tímido.

\- Oi. – Donna sustentou seu olhar.

\- Acordou agora? – Harvey captou a abertura que Donna deixou na porta como sinal para que ele entrasse e notou que ela ainda vestida pijamas e seu cabelo estava amarrado em um rabo de cabelo desgrenhado.

\- Não, eu... só fiquei com preguiça. Rachel acabou de sair então eu pensei que eu podia ter uma pista de onde vamos hoje, para não correr o risco de colocar a roupa errada.

\- Você é boa com desculpas. Acho que não foi nada disse. – Harvey riu da cara de espanto que ela fez. – Acho que você não quer mais ir. Ou só está me falando isso para eu te contar antes onde vamos.

\- Não! Não é isso... – Donna percebeu o olhar divertido de Harvey e começou a rir também. – HARVEY! É sério. Só uma pista. Roupa de calor ou frio?

\- Calor. – Harvey apontou para a janela. – Está o maior sol lá fora, não percebeu?

\- Percebi mas... Confortável ou chique? – Donna arregalou os olhos em expectativa.

\- Hum, acho que confortável. E pega um casaco para noite. Vamos voltar um pouco tarde. – Ele a observou enquanto a ruiva caminhava feliz em direção ao seu quarto. Em cerca de 20 minutos, uma Donna linda e confortável refez o caminho até a sala. Harvey sentiu seu coração descompassar algumas batidas.

\- Pronto. Agora podemos ir. – Donna pegou sua bolsa e a chave o apartamento.

\- Então... – Harvey simulou um serviçal antigo, fazendo com o braço como se estivesse abrindo caminho na frente deles para uma princesa passar. _Ocorreu tudo muito bem_ , ele pensou. Ela já estava melhor.

Harvey manobrou o carro no enorme estacionamento de um parque que ficava afastado no centro de Nova York. Donna percebeu a movimentação e a quantidade de carros. Avistou várias crianças fantasiadas e com os rostos pintados.

\- Onde estamos? – Seus olhos brilhavam em excitação. Ela desatou o cinto quando Harvey desligou o carro.

\- O nome do parque eu confesso que não sei exatamente. Sei que eu vinha até aqui algumas vezes ao ano com meu pai. Mas não para fazer o que vamos fazer hoje.

Depois de caminharem por alguns minutos na direção em que várias pessoas também estavam indo, Donna percebeu ao longe uma roda gigante não tão gigante assim e uma mini montanha russa.

\- É um parque de diversões? – Donna praticamente gritou.

\- Não. – Harvey disse, rindo. Ao ver a reação desapontada de Donna, ele riu um pouco mais. – É um circo! Minha letra é C.

A alegria de Donna era contagiante. Um casal que estava andando ao lado deles não conteve o sorriso ao verem a ruiva tão feliz.

\- Eu nunca estive em um circo antes. Isso tudo é muito novo para mim. – Harvey admitiu, guiando-a para a fila de entrada.

\- Você realmente é uma caixa de surpresas Harvey. – Donna tocou em seu braço, reconfortando-o. – Vamos despertar essa criança aí dentro. Vai ser incrível. E já vi que aqui fora é um miniparque de diversões, então depois podemos comer algo antes de irmos embora.

O espetáculo já estava prestes a começar. Havia alguns assentos vazios na primeira fila e Donna insistiu para que eles se sentassem lá. _Faz parte da experiência_ , ela disse. Aparentemente, o clima pesado que pairava entre eles se dissipou completamente. Eles voltaram a serem os mesmos de uma semana e um dia atrás. Isso era o que deixava Harvey mais feliz.

Dois palhaços fizeram alguns truques para animar a plateia e principalmente, as crianças. Havia muito balão e muita coisa colorida. As crianças riam descontroladamente com as peripécias dos palhaços e quando eles chamaram uma delas para participar, a multidão foi ao delírio torcendo para a pequenina agora no centro do picadeiro.

\- Agora, nós precisamos de um adulto para fazermos umas perguntas. – Um dos palhaços falou, olhando para a plateia à procura de alguém que lhe chamasse a atenção.

\- _Não me escolhe, não me escolhe._ – Donna sussurrou baixinho, quase como um mantra, para ver se o universo a livrava dessa.

E como o universo é um senhor digno de contradições, Donna foi a adulta escolhida.

\- Ei, você! Ruivinha cor de água de salsicha, vem cá. – O outro palhaço caminho em sua direção, pegando em sua mão e levando-a ao centro do picadeiro.

\- Vou te fazer uma pergunta muito, muito, muito, muito importante agora. Presta atenção. – Ele colocou uma coroa de rainha na cabeça de Donna. – Se você acertar, ganha uma consulta com a nossa cartomante. É ganhar ou chorar.

\- Tá bom. – Donna estava tão constrangida e apreensiva que nem conseguiu raciocinar direito o que o palhaço lhe dizia.

\- Vamos lá. A pergunta é... – Alguns tambores começaram a ecoar no picadeiro e as pessoas batiam o pé na arquibancada. – Ai meu deus, esqueci a pergunta.

Todos caíram na gargalhada. O outro palhaço foi até seu companheiro e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido.

\- Ahhhh sim, lembrei. Agora eu sei. – Ele fez sinal para os tambores recomeçarem e voltou sua atenção para Donna. – A pergunta é... qual é o seu nome?

\- Donna. – Ela respondeu sem pestanejar.

\- PARABÉNS! Resposta certa. – O picadeiro continuou animado, rindo. – Você ganhou uma sessão com a nossa cartomante. Passa lá depois, ela lê o futuro. Palmas para Donna.

A plateia bateu várias palmas para Donna e ela retornou para o seu lugar, ao lado de Harvey.

\- Pensei que você não ia conseguir responder essa, tão difícil. – Harvey ria. Ele se inclinou na horizontal e bateu seu ombro junto com o dela, fazendo graça.

\- Nem eu. – Donna agora ria também, levantando a mão para retirar a coroa da cabeça. – Muita pressão.

\- Não, deixa ela aí. – Harvey segurou em seu pulso, voltando a coroa no lugar. Donna sustentou seu olhar e sorriu. Alguns – ou muitos – minutos depois, o espetáculo acabou. Donna não saberia dizer. No momento em que Harvey tocou seu pulso, seus pensamentos não lhe pertenciam mais.

Donna ficou mais empolgada com a consulta que ganhou do que com o circo em si. Ela sempre duvidou desse tipo de "magia", mas também nunca foi em uma cartomante para saber como era. Assim que saíram do picadeiro, Donna agarrou a mão de Harvey e saiu a procura da tenda em que ela ficava.

\- Veio a calhar que cartomante começa com C. – Harvey riu enquanto era arrastado de um lado para outro por Donna. – Podemos fingir que eu planejei isso?

\- Claro. – Ela olhou para ele, sorrindo. – Que não. Que abusado. Isso foi mérito dos meus amigos palhaços.

\- Ah, chama eles aqui então para irem com você.

\- Harvey! – Donna soltou a mão dele, dando uma gargalhada tão gostosa que ele não se conteve e riu junto com ela.

\- Vamos logo, preciso achar antes que a fila fique muito grande.

Cartomante Michely era na verdade uma jovem muito simpática e cheia de vida. Vestia um vestido moderninho estilo cigana e um óculos redondo.

Donna não demorou para achar a tenda e quando achou, ficou surpresa com a entrada vazia. Michely estava na porta, esperando pela próxima consulta.

\- Olá querida. Eu estava à sua espera. – Ela abriu espaço para Donna entrar. – Você gostaria de acompanha-la?

\- Acho melhor não. – Harvey lançou um olhar carinhoso para Donna. Ele realmente não gostava dessas coisas e não fazia questão de participar. – Vou dar uma volta por aqui e depois volto aqui para te encontrar.

\- Tem certeza? – Donna não queria deixa-lo sozinho. _Ela_ não queria ficar longe dele.

\- Tenho. – Ele se afastou, acenando com a mão.

\- Bom, podemos começar? – Michely disse, sentando-se em uma cadeira, com uma vazia do seu lado oposto para Donna. A ruiva balançou a cabeça, concordando. – Eu vou embaralhar essas cartas e fazer uma pilha. Vou separá-la em 6 montes e você precisa me dizer quando parar. Conforme eu for fazendo isso, preciso que você pense em cada aspecto da sua vida, passado, presente e futuro. Tudo bem?

\- Claro. – Donna estava apreensiva. O lugar era escuro e um pouco intimidador demais.

A cartomante misturou as 36 cartas de modo uniforme sob a mesa. Assim que ela deu um sinal de positivo para Donna, começou a soltar as cartas em sua outra mão. Donna disse para ela parar 6 vezes e conforme as pequenas pilhas se formavam, Donna ficava mais ansiosa.

\- Muito bem. Podemos começar do lado direito para o lado esquerdo. A primeira carta da pilha é a que representa seu passado. – Michely virou a primeira carta e o desenho de um coração apareceu. – Coração. É sinal de alegria e felicidade. Significa a explosão dos sentimentos, amor eterno e emoções em alta. É representada pela figura de um grande coração e simboliza o amor fraternal, a solidariedade universal, a paixão forte e a felicidade que está presente neste momento de sua vida. Você viverá uma grande paixão em breve. Também indica que deverá ajudar as pessoas que pedirem o seu auxílio.

Donna sorriu. _Emoções em alta._

A cartomante virou a próxima carta.

\- O Cão. Representa confiança, amizade sincera, carrinho, afeto. Significa que pode confiar nas pessoas com quem convive. Amigo fiel, aquele em que se pode confiar, com que se pode contar, que pula na frente para nos defender, um grande aliado. Confie nas pessoas que o cercam. No amor, grande fidelidade e compreensão. Na necessidade, terá mãos estendidas. Na alegria, terá braços amigos.

 _Confie nas pessoas que o cercam._ Rachel.

\- Oh, a Estrela. É uma carta maravilhosa! É a carta dos sensitivos e dos videntes. Daqueles que possuem uma comunicação especial e direta com o cósmico. Ela é o nosso anjo da guarda, nosso protetor e guia espiritual que nos orienta, nos mostrando o caminho a seguir para conquistarmos o que queremos. É vitória em todos os campos da vida. A nossa boa estrela nos guiando para a realização dos nossos desejos.

Donna sorriu. Ela com certeza era sensitiva e um pouco vidente.

\- A Raposa. Bom, observe as pessoas que a cerca no momento ou alguém novo que chegou ou ainda vai chegar em sua vida. Prestar atenção também em situações do dia a dia. Cuidado com aqueles que gostam de elogiar, praticar bajulações pois, é dessa forma que a raposa conquista suas vítimas, depois observa a nossa vida e os nossos passos. Não fale de seus planos, negócios, investimentos e ganhos para qualquer um. Se vender algo, não fale pois, com certeza a raposa irá pedir dinheiro emprestado e não pagará.

Essa era uma incógnita.

\- Os Pássaros. – Michely sorriu. – Um casal de pássaros lembra como é bom estarmos apaixonados, namorando ou simplesmente sendo alvo de uma paquera ou flerte. A vida passa a ficar mais colorida e mais leve. Todo encantamento do início de namoro que nos deixa felizes, cheios de vida e entusiasmados pela vida.

Donna sorriu, lembrando-se do homem que estava esperando por ela do lado de fora.

\- E por último, as Nuvens. A carta das nuvens representa tristeza, preocupação, medo, dúvidas e insegurança. Quando elas aparecem, as mudanças são lentas, há a sensação de incapacidade, a mente fica confusa, falta uma direção. É preciso deixar a poeira baixar e refletir melhor sobre o problema para não ser precipitado e piorar as coisas. – Michely pegou na mão de Donna. – Mas não se preocupe querida, as nuvens são passageiras, o problema irá passar. Mas é bom saber se comportar diante dele para que passe logo.

Donna se despediu da cartomante com muito o que pensar. As coisas que ela havia dito eram tão reais. Tudo fazia sentido. Cada pequena coisinha. Donna nem percebeu que Harvey estava ao seu lado até ele colocar a mão em sua cintura.

\- Você está aí. – Ele sorriu. – Tudo bem?

\- Tudo! Harvey, ela é incrível. Você precisava conhece-la. – Os olhos de Donna brilhavam de excitação e surpresa.

\- Eu não gosto dessas coisas, prefiro deixar as coisas acontecerem naturalmente, sem interferência de ninguém. O que tiver de ser será. – Ele tirou da sacola que carregava um pacotinho branco. – Comprei um cachorro-quente para você. Não aguentei e já comi o meu.

\- Muito obrigada. Estou faminta. – Donna ficou tocada com o gesto de Harvey. – Vou comer aí podemos voltar para casa.

O caminho de volta para o apartamento de Donna foi regado com uma Donna eufórica sobre o circo e a cartomante. Ela não parava de dizer o quanto a mulher era incrível em ler as cartas.

\- Ele nem perguntou meu _nome_ , Harvey. – Ela acenou com as mãos, intensificando a fala. – Estou chocada. Você realmente não quer saber o que ela me falou?

\- Tenho. E você já me perguntou isso 90 vezes. Deixa o destino Donna, ele sabe o que é melhor para você. – Ele olhava para ela enquanto o último sinal antes do edifício estava fechado.

\- Eu espero que ele realmente saiba. – Ela suspirou.

\- Nem acredito que já é minha vez de novo. Está passando muito rápido. – Donna estava com uma energia de uma criança de 5 anos e isso encantava Harvey. Era bom vê-la feliz e guardar essa imagem para pensar durante a semana que passaria longe dela. – Segura aqui. Balança ela, Harvey.

Harvey segurou a touca e depois de fazer o que Donna mandou, abriu na frente dela.

\- _Uma letra boa, por favorrrrr_. – Donna sussurrou, enquanto retirava a mão de dentro, com um papelzinho entre os dedos.

\- Bom, essa é minha deixa para ir embora. – Harvey sorriu. Dessa vez, para não correr o risco de ficar em um abraço de Donna, ele foi em sua direção e lhe abraçou. Donna retribuiu o gesto, demorando mais que o necessário. – Até sábado, capitã.

\- Até sábado, Harvey.

 _Alguns hábitos nunca mudam._


	10. 1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3

A primeira semana de dezembro chegou e com ela o clima natalino se instalou em praticamente todos os cantos de Nova York. A neve fraca dava indícios de que seria uma linda época para confraternizar e que a decoração do lado de fora das casas seria deslumbrante.

Rachel, Mike e Donna passaram o domingo limpando e decorando a pequena árvore de natal e a acomodaram na sala de estar, ao lado da coleção de discos e livros.

Com o fim do ano chegando, enquanto Harvey estava sem muitos compromissos na _Specter Litt_ , Donna praticamente enlouquecia na revista. A edição especial de final de ano estava prestes a sair e metade da equipe entrado de férias. E como se não bastasse, Stephen continuava dando trabalho à Donna ao invés de ajuda-la. Com tanta coisa para fazer, os dias começaram a passar mais rápido e o tempo hábil para resolver os problemas diminuía.

Na quinta-feira pela parte da manhã, Donna já se sentia mentalmente esgotada. O que a motivava a aguentar o restinho da semana, era saber que sábado faria algo muito especial com Harvey. Assim que a ruiva sorteou a letra e abriu o papel depois que ele foi embora, soube na hora o que gostaria de fazer e onde gostaria de leva-lo. Ainda bem que ele só saberia o que era exatamente no dia senão ela corria sérios riscos de perder a oportunidade – e o amigo.

Donna aproveitou que o dia estava excepcionalmente calmo e, para dar uma espairecida de todos os problemas e dos " _Donna, preciso de você aqui._ ", " _Donna, você pode me ajudar?_ ", _"Como eu faço isso, Donna?_ ", a ruiva não pensou duas vezes antes de apertar o botão _ligar_ em seu celular.

\- Ei, Rach. – Donna disse assim que a amiga atendeu. – Vamos almoçar hoje? Preciso _muito_ sair daqui um pouco.

\- Oi... – Rachel respondeu sem prestar muita atenção. Donna ouviu o barulho de alguns papeis ao fundo e de alguma coisa caindo no chão. – Oi Donn, hoje não vai dar não.

\- Oh, tudo bem aí? – Donna perguntou, preocupada.

\- Na verdade não. – Ela admitiu. – Perdi uns papeis que precisavam estar em anexo para enviar pro Louis agora a tarde e eu simplesmente não consigo acha-los. Devo ter enfiado no...

\- Ei, calma. – Donna segurou uma risada. Rachel quando ficava estressada poderia ser uma boca suja _demais._ – Mike não os viu? Ele sempre sabe onde tudo está. Pede pra ele.

\- Já pedi. – Rachel bufou. – Aquele _bundão_ está na biblioteca resolvendo outra coisa e sumiu daqui. Eu sei que é para não me ajudar.

\- Rachel, respira. Você vai achar. – Ao mesmo tempo em que Donna a acalmava, a morena inspirou e soltou o ar lentamente. – Bom, vou te deixar em paz então.

\- ESPERA. – Rachel praticamente gritou do outro lado da linha. – Eu não posso ir mas o Harvey pode. Liga pra ele e convida.

\- Tá doida, é? – Donna riu. – Eu não.

\- Eu consigo ver ele daqui e no momento ele está tirando pó das bolas de basquete de estimação dele. – Donna ouviu mais alguns papeis caírem no chão. – _Merda._ Liga para ele, você não disse que eram _amigos_? Então, conversa com ele como amigos.

\- Mas...

\- Preciso ir, tchau Donn.

Rachel desligou o telefone abruptamente, deixando Donna sozinha.

 _Até que não seria uma má ideia convida-lo._

Donna vasculhou sua agenda a procura do número de Harvey e apertou novamente em _ligar._

\- Oi. – Harvey atendeu, surpreso. – Aprendeu a usar o telefone agora ou lembrou que eu existo?

Donna não conseguiu responder. Caiu na gargalhada.

\- Oi, Harvey. – A ruiva disse, ainda rindo. – Nenhum dos dois.

\- À que devo a honra da ligação então? Precisa de alguma coisa, não é? – Agora foi a vez de Harvey rir. – Rachel chutou sua bunda também?

\- Céus, eu não posso nem ligar para o meu amigo que ele já acha que eu quero alguma coisa. Minha reputação está horrível. – Donna estava debruçada sob sua mesa, fazendo alguns rabiscos com sua caneta de 4 tintas em um pequeno bloco. – E meio que Rachel _chutou minha bunda_ sim.

\- Eu sabia. Mike apareceu aqui agora pouco quase chorando. _Bundão._

Os dois caíram na gargalhada.

\- Rachel o chamou da mesma coisa.

\- Talvez ele seja mesmo. Mas agora falando sério. Tudo bem, Donna?

\- Tudo sim. Liguei porque.. gostaria de saber se.. você quer almoçar comigo hoje. Eu realmente preciso conversar com um amigo e sair para fazer algo que não seja chato porque meu funcionário está me deixando nervosa e eu não consigo fazer as coisas que eu preciso porque ele faz tudo errado e...

\- Calminha aí. Sim, Donna, podemos ir almoçar. – Harvey a silenciou e Donna podia sentir que ele estava sorrindo para a enxurrada de palavras que ela soltou de uma só vez. – Naquele restaurante aqui perto?

\- Sim, lá mesmo. – Donna sorriu, constrangida. – Daqui 20 minutos?

\- Perfeito.

Harvey chegou no restaurante primeiro que Donna e pegou uma mesa com dois lugares. Ele havia ficada surpreso com a ligação e ainda mais com o convite de Donna. Harvey não era de admitir quando as coisas não iam muito bem, mas, assim que ouviu a voz e a risada de Donna do outro lado da linha, soube que os dias e as horas que antecederam aquele almoço foram muito ruins.

Ela o ter chamado de _amigo_ o incomodou mais do que ele gostaria, mas isso também era algo que ele não iria admitir. Alguns minutos depois de a garçonete ter o levado para a mesa, ele a viu na porta.

Donna estava com os cabelos soltos, um pouco cacheado, um pouco liso, e usava um vestido azul marinho simples. Assim que a maître indicou para ela o lugar em que Harvey estava, seu coração acelerou ao ver o mais belo sorriso do mundo estampado no rosto de Donna.

\- Oi de novo. – Ela se aproximou da mesa e ele levantou, puxando a cadeira para ela sentar. – Obrigada.

\- Não por isso. – Harvey sorriu. – Está mais calma?

\- Estou. – Ela suspirou e pendeu a cabeça para trás, frustrada. – Obrigada por me tirar de lá também, mesmo que por alguns minutos.

\- Está tão ruim assim? – Harvey fez sinal para a garçonete.

\- Ruim? Ruim estava na primeira semana. Agora está péssimo, mais do que péssimo.

\- Olá. Gostariam de pedir algo para beber agora? – A garçonete se aproximou, segurando um pequeno tablet para anotar os pedidos.

\- Uma coca-cola normal para mim, sem gelo e sem limão. – Donna respondeu, olhando de Harvey para a moça.

\- O mesmo para mim. – Harvey olhava apenas para Donna.

No meio dessa troca de olhares, a garçonete não tirava os olhos de Harvey. Donna percebeu isso antes mesmo de ter se sentado à mesa e estava achando graça. Obviamente, Harvey não havia percebido nada. A moça os deixou sozinhos novamente e Donna não deixou de tirar proveito da situação inusitada.

\- Você é muito burro às vezes, Harvey.

\- Eu? – Seu olhar era de espanto. – Por quê?

\- Ela não tira os olhos de você. Se você demorasse mais um segundo para pedir algo ela tinha puxado uma cadeira e sentado ao seu lado só para te admirar. – Donna riu. Era mais fácil tirar sarro da situação do que lidar com ela. Aos poucos, Donna sentia o ciúme subir por sua garganta, queimando-a por dentro.

\- Deixa ela. – Harvey suspirou e recostou na cadeira, ajeitando o terno. – Não estou interessado.

Donna captou a hostilidade de Harvey como uma forma de cortar o assunto e para não ficar sem jeito, voltou ao assunto em que eles estavam antes da garçonete os interromperem.

\- O nome dele é Mark. – Harvey arqueou as sobrancelhas, sem entender o que ela estava dizendo. – Meu funcionário sem noção. Se chama Mark. Eu quero demiti-lo, mas Jéssica sempre me diz para esperar mais um pouco.

\- Por quê? Se o cara não ajuda e só atrapalha tem motivos para demiti-lo. – Harvey agora se debruçou sob a mesa, com os dedos cruzados.

\- Eu realmente não sei. Jess diz que ele vai melhorar com o tempo, mas isso já vem acontecendo há semanas e parece que só piora. Eu preciso fazer o meu trabalho e refazer o dele em dobro. – Harvey percebeu em seu tom de voz o cansaço.

A garçonete voltou com os refrigerantes e, Donna riu discretamente quando Harvey revirou os olhos ao perceber que ela realmente não tirava o olhar dele. Quando Harvey baixou a cabeça esperando que ela fosse embora logo, notou algo na mão de Donna, disposta ao lado do prato.

 _Ela ainda não tirou o anel._

Isso o fez sorrir ainda mais. A garçonete entendeu isso como um encorajamento e direcionou a fala para ele.

\- O senhor gostaria de pedir a refeição agora? – Ele olhou para Donna.

\- Gostaria? Acho que vou pedir o de sempre, camarão na moranga e batata sautè. – Harvey fechou o cardápio e Donna o acompanhou.

\- O mesmo para mim, obrigada.

Assim que a moça se afastou, os dois caíram na risada.

\- Eu não falei... – Donna bebericou sua coca-cola e percebeu que ele pediu praticamente a mesma coisa que ela havia feito quando eles se conheceram no jantar de aniversário de Rachel.

\- Que número você calça? – Donna perguntou quando eles estavam deixando o restaurante. Uma pequena neve caia sobre Nova York e Donna abriu um guarda-chuva para se proteger.

\- Por que essa pergunta me assusta? – Harvey ficou apreensivo.

\- Só me diz, tá? – Ela riu. – Você vai precisar de uma coisa no sábado e eu preciso saber seu número, nada demais.

\- _Santo Deus Donna,_ é 41. Na verdade, depende muito, mas 41 sempre dá.

Como o restaurante ficava entre os dois locais de trabalho, cada um iria para um lado agora. Donna não sabia como agir em uma situação de despedida fora das paredes do seu apartamento, então, apenas disse algo e se afastou. Harvey fez o mesmo.

\- Ótimo. Então até sábado, no mesmo horário. – Ela sorriu.

\- Até. E, Donna... Por favor, não nos meta em nenhuma enrascada. Não quero chamar nenhum amigo para ser nosso advogado na cadeia.

Querendo ou não, Donna acabou deixando nas mãos de Harvey uma dica valiosa. Eles iriam fazer alguma atividade física. Poderia ser ou não ao ar livre, mas não deixaria de ser algo do tipo. Para o que mais ela precisaria saber a numeração do calçado dele? De qualquer forma, ele mentalmente agradeceu enquanto se arrumava para ir busca-la. Ele não tinha nenhum calçado além de sapatos de marca e um tênis para corrida.

Donna o esperava ansiosa. Ainda não sabia se era uma boa ideia ou não, mas preferiu correr o risco. Naquele mesmo dia, ela havia acordado cedo e ido às compras. Comprou um sapato que Harvey poderia usar à tarde e um vestido simples azul claro para ela. Já fazia muito frio para a época e, ao passar por uma loja de departamentos, não conseguiu se controlar e acabou comprando mais alguns casacos para a estação.

\- Queria ser uma mosquinha para ver isso ao vivo. – Rachel amarrava o cabelo em um rabo de cavalo enquanto se sentava no sofá. Donna estava de pé no corredor colocando um brinco. Ela já estava pronta, esperando Harvey.

\- Só para rir da cara dele, não é? – Donna sorriu. Seria uma experiência muito interessante, de fato...

\- Claro. Para que mais eu gostaria de ver meu chefe fazendo _isso_ sem ser com fins de chantagem? Quando Mike souber vai ficar muito bravo por você não ter gravado.

Antes que Donna pudesse responder, a campainha tocou.

\- Rach, abre para mim, por favor? – A ruiva pediu para a amiga, entrando no banheiro.

Rachel caminhou até a porta e ao abrir, não conteve a risada.

\- Olá melhor advogado de Nova York. – Harvey adentrou o apartamento vestido nada além de pijamas e um tênis. – Harvey, o que é isso? – Rachel apontou para ele de cima a baixo.

\- _Meu deus._ – Donna saiu do banheiro e ao vê-lo na porta da frente, imediatamente colocou a mão na boca para abafar uma risada.

\- Bom, se sábado passado essa daí – Harvey apontou para Donna – fez a maior cena para saber que roupa deveria colocar, eu pensei _'por que não posso fazer o mesmo?'._

Ele segurava uma sacola preta com 2 pares de roupa. Uma social com terno e camisa e outro par com calça jeans e moletom. Seu olhar não saia de Donna e da escolha de roupa que ela havia feito. _Seria o terno, então._

Donna o esperou enquanto ele se trocava e, alguns minutos depois, eles partiram. Ela novamente o instruiu pelo caminho, já sabia que ele daria um jeito de procurar pelo lugar antes.

A escola de valsa, salsa e tango para iniciantes de Nova York ficava localizada bem perto da _Specter Litt._ Para despista-lo, Donna o mandou para diversas direções diferentes, apenas para confundi-lo com as ruas. Na frente da escola, não havia nenhuma placa que indicasse o que eles iriam fazer. Havia apenas uma com o nome _NYADA_. Esse pequeno estúdio fazia parte da faculdade em que Donna se formou e ela costumava frequenta-lo sempre que tinha um tempo livre.

\- Donna, por favor... – A voz de Harvey simulava uma dor profunda. Quando Donna se virou em sua direção para saber o motivo do apelo, viu em Harvey o famoso bico de chantagem.

\- Você não tem jeito. – Donna riu. – Cresce, Harvey. 30 anos nas costas e fica fazendo biquinho para conseguir as coisas. Você faz isso na frente do juiz também?

\- Deu certo, pelo menos? – Sua postura voltou ao normal. Eles desceram do carro e Donna indicou a porta de entrada do estúdio.

\- Deu. – Ela ajeitou sua bolsa no ombro, soltou um suspiro e, internamente, pediu à forças maiores para que Harvey gostasse da programação. – Nós vamos fazer uma aula experimental de valsa. Minha letra é D. Dança. Tudo bem?

 _Dança._ Como diabos ele não havia pensado nisso antes? Isso era a cara de Donna.

\- Espera aí. Aula experimental. De valsa. – Harvey estava incrédulo. – Isso é algum tipo de pegadinha?

Ao ouvir aquilo, sua garganta deu um nó. Ela sabia que no fundo não era uma boa ideia e que Harvey se recusaria a participar, mas sua esperança de que ele estivesse aberto a isso preencheu seus pensamentos durante toda a semana e, vê-lo falando dessa forma, a deixou extremamente chateada.

\- Desculpa. Pensei que seria legal. – Ela deu de ombros e desviou o olhar para não cruzar com o dele. – Podemos voltar para casa, se você quiser.

Donna estava de costas para ele agora, caminhando de volta para o carro. Harvey respirou fundo e se deu conta das palavras que haviam saído da sua boca. Ao olhar para a silhueta de Donna, percebeu o quanto a ideia de passar algumas horas dançando ao lado dela lhe alegrou.

\- Ei, vem cá. – Harvey se aproximou dela e a virou de frente para ele. – Me perdoa. Não quis soar assim. Eu apenas fiquei surpreso. Me desculpe.

Apesar de chateada e sem graça pelo comentário de Harvey, Donna esboçou um pequeno sorriso.

\- Então você topa? – A esperança em sua voz fez Harvey sorrir em resposta.

 _Não havia nada do mundo que o fizesse lhe negar alguma coisa._

\- Sim. Mas não me obrigue a usar _tutu._

\- Donna, que bom que você conseguiu vir hoje! – Karen era a professora de valsa do estúdio e havia feito algumas matérias sobre expressão corporal junto com Donna na faculdade. Como Donna foi para a parte do teatro, Karen e ela acabaram se separando, mas sempre mantinham algum contato quando novas aulas abriam para os ex alunos.

\- Sim! Hoje eu trouxe um amigo para experimentar a aula comigo, espero que não tenha problema. – A ruiva estava um pouco apreensiva. Harvey olhou surpreso para ela. _Ela o havia levado ali sem autorização?_

\- Você sabe que não tem problema nenhum! Aliás, saudades da Rachel que nunca mais apareceu por aqui depois da aula de zumba.

Donna soltou uma gargalhada.

\- Ela reclama de dores na perna até hoje por causa daquela aula.

Karen encaminhou Donna eHarvey para o aquecimento e, assim que eles se afastaram de onde os alunosestavam, Donna lhe entregou a caixa com o sapato. Ele era preto e próprio parapraticar algum tipo de dança clássica.

\- Não precisava ter comprado nada para mim. Podia ter me falado que eu mesmo comprava.

\- Deixa de ser grosso. É um presente. Agora calça isso daí logo pra gente começar a dançar. – Donna estava tão animada. Enquanto Harvey trocava seu sapato, ela prendeu os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo bagunçado, deixando Harvey hipnotizado.

 _Ela é tão incrivelmente linda._

A professora reuniu os casais no meio do estúdio. As paredes do lugar eram compostas por espelhos enormes, que iam do chão ao teto e, em uma das paredes, havia um bastão na horizontal posicionado na altura da cintura.

Os alunos que estavam presentes também eram tão iniciantes quanto eles e provavelmente não sabiam nada. Donna já sabia alguns passos por conta da faculdade mas tinha certeza que Harvey jamais havia tido qualquer tipo de contato com dança antes.

\- Muito bem. – Karen se aproximou deles. – Harvey, coloque sua mão direita aqui, assim. – Ela pegou na mão dele e a posicionou na cintura de Donna. – Agora essa mão, você segura na mão dela, isso, perfeito.

Assim que a professora foi lhes passando os passos mais fáceis, Donna percebeu que havia se equivocado.

\- Ei, você sabe dançar. – Sua boca abriu em surpresa. – Harvey!

\- Minha mãe dançava comigo quando eu era pequeno. – Ele admitiu, sorrindo. – Sei pouca coisa, mas dá pro gasto.

\- Não acredito. E você ainda teve a audácia de ficar chateado quando soube que íamos dançar.

\- Fiquei com medo. Não gosto de fazer coisas que me lembrem dela.

Harvey sorria, mas seus olhos eram tristes. Donna sabia pouca coisa sobre o passado de Harvey com sua mãe e sabia também que ele não era de se abrir assim tão facilmente.

\- Bom, então não vamos lembrar. – Donna tentou mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível. – Só... dança comigo.

A versão instrumental de _Perfect_ do Ed Sheeran começou a tocar no estéreo do estúdio assim que todos os casais já haviam sido instruídos.

Eles já sabiam como se moverem e, aos poucos, foram se aproximando mais, até seus corpos estarem colados. Harvey a segurava firme e, mentalmente, contava os passos conforme sua mãe havia o ensinado.

 _1, 2, 3._

 _Para._

 _1, 2, 3._

 _Para._

 _1, 2, 3._

 _Gira._

Donna sorria e as vezes apoiava a testa no ombro de Harvey. Ele a girou, fazendo com que seu vestido rodopiasse junto e a fizesse parecer com um anjo. Donna não fazia ideia do quanto era linda dançando dessa forma.

Harvey sorria e tentava a segurar mais perto, como se a distância entre eles ainda fosse muito grande.

Os acordes da melodia preencheram o lugar e o casal dançava como se fosse a dança de suas vidas. Poderia não estar perfeito, mas eles estavam amando e aproveitando cada segundo daquilo. Donna fechou os olhos quando a música estava nos minutos finais e apenas se deixou ser levada pelo momento e pelos braços de Harvey.

Quando abriu os olhos, se deu conta de que apenas eles ainda estavam dançando. Os outros casais, inclusive Karen, abriram espaço para o pequeno show que os dois davam. Uma menina, ao fundo, enxugava algumas lágrimas.

Assim que a música parou, Harvey puxou Donna para si e lhe seu um beijo suave na testa. Os espectadores explodiram em aplausos para os dois e, tímidos, eles caminharam de mãos dadas até o canto do estúdio, onde suas coisas estavam.

\- Nossa, como eu sentia falta de dançar. – Donna sorria. – Obrigada, Harvey. Isso foi incrível.

\- De nada. – Harvey sentou em um pequeno banco, abrindo uma garrafinha de água, olhando para Donna parada em sua frente. – Realmente, foi uma experiência maravilhosa.

\- Vocês dois são incríveis. – Karen apareceu para falar com o casal enquanto os outros alunos voltavam para o centro do estúdio. – Harvey, onde aprendeu a dançar assim?

\- Eu não sou um dançarino. – Harvey riu, constrangido. – Minha mãe me ensinou uns passos muitos anos atrás e, bom, eu meio que lembro.

\- A química entre vocês é tão forte. Há quanto tempo estão juntos? – Karen estava animada demais com os dois para se dar conta de que eles se entreolharam, constrangidos.

\- Nós não estamos juntos, Karen. – Donna respondeu, dando um sorriso amarelo.

\- Oh. Ah, me desculpa, eu pensei que.. – Karen ficou vermelha, se desculpando pelo equívoco. – Eu vou..

Assim que a professora virou de costa, voltando para os outros alunos, os dois caíram na risada. No fundo, nenhum dos dois gostaria mais de negar aquela constatação.

\- Bom, acho que agora é minha vez que pegar uma.

Donna destrancou o apartamento e uma Meg feliz e saltitante passou correndo por ela, indo direto na direção de Harvey.

\- Olá bonitinha. – Harvey fez carinho na cabeça dela.

\- Meg gosta mais de você do que do próprio _pai_ dela. Ela não gosta do Mike.

\- E quem gosta? Só a Rachel. – Harvey adorava irritar Mike mas ao mesmo tempo moveria montanhas para defende-lo.

\- Eu vou lá pegar a touca, encosta a porta, por favor? Senão ela foge.

Assim que Donna entrou em seu quarto, viu ao lado da touca um panfleto da pizzaria que ela e Rachel sempre pediam. Não seria muito abuso convida-lo para jantar com ela, seria? Ela pegou a touca e o panfleto e caminhou de volta até a sala.

\- Eu só deixo você pegar uma letra _se_ você ficar e dividir uma pizza comigo. – Ela sorriu e Harvey retribuiu. Por essa ele não esperava. Aparentemente, o dia estava cheio de surpresas. E ele estava amando cada segundo dele.

\- Não precisa pedir duas vezes. Posso pegar minha letra agora e depois discutimos um sabor?

\- Claro. – Donna balançou atouca e abriu em sua frente. Assim que Harvey retirou a mão de dentro segurandoum papelzinho, a ruiva sorriu e piscou para ele. – Discutiremos o sabor desdede que ele seja marguerita com champignon.


	11. Mudança de planos

Uma pizza, 3 horas e muitas risadas depois, Harvey foi embora. Era fácil manter uma conversa e simplicidade ao lado de Donna. Eles jantaram, tomaram um bom vinho argentino, conversaram um pouco mais sobre as aulas de dança de Donna e os motivos que a fizeram ir totalmente para o lado do teatro. Harvey achou que ela seria um grande destaque no teatro musical. Donna queria saber um pouco mais sobre o passado e infância com Lily mas preferiu deixar essa conversa séria e muito provavelmente desconfortável para ele para outro dia. O dia havia sido melhor do que ela esperava e não ia estraga-lo agora.

Donna usou parte do seu domingo para descansar, aproveitando que Rachel passaria o dia fora. Dormiu a maior parte do dia no sofá com Meg aos seus pés e a televisão com o volume bem baixo, apenas para lhe fazer companhia. Um pouco depois do almoço, Donna aproveitou para responder alguns e-mails e revisar o material que ela já tinha para dar início à matéria sobre as letras.

Mexer no conteúdo que ela já tinha, a fez lembrar de Harvey. Um suspiro cansado e cheio de emoção escapou por seus lábios e Meg a olhou, como se soubesse o que se passava em seu coração. Não seria fácil transformar todos esses dias em palavras bem colocadas. Harvey já fazia parte da sua vida e, imaginar ele se afastando por ambição profissional dela, levava seu pensamento aos piores cenários possíveis.

Vagando por um dos e-mails, Donna deparou-se com uma reclamação de um dos principais clientes da _Pearson._ Jeff Malone redigiu uma carta ameaçando processar a revista se um dos funcionários do departamento de entretenimento chamado Stephen Huntley não fosse demitido na semana seguinte.

\- Mas que _merda_. – Donna disse em voz alta e Meg levantou o focinho para olhar para ela. Ela afagou a cabeça de Meg e a cachorrinha voltou a dormir. – Desculpa lindinha.

Jeff o acusou de coisas que Donna nem sequer tinha conhecimento e, ao terminar de ler a carta, ela tremia de raiva. Sabia que Stephen era incompetente para a revista, mas não fazia ideia que o problema chegaria a um nível tão alto.

Donna encaminhou o e-mail para Jéssica com algumas indagações pertinentes ao caso e um aviso de que Stephen não seria mais um funcionário da _Pearson_ no dia seguinte.

Ao contrário da semana interior, Donna estava nas nuvens. Nenhum problema. Nenhuma reclamação. Nenhum trabalho para ser refeito. Tudo na mais perfeita ordem. Ela estava um pouco mais sobrecarregada, mas isso era normal pela época do ano. Stephen havia sido demitido por ela e Jéssica na segunda-feira e o problema com Jeff resolvido. Ele não iria processar a revista e as duas conseguiram reverter o problema causado por ele – Stephen havia enviado uma matéria plagiada produzida por uma revista rival à _Pearson_ e Jeff achou que isso fosse uma afronta a ele e a sua empresa, que patrocinavam a _Pearson_ por muitos anos.

\- Ei Donn, o que vocês vão fazer amanhã? – Rachel havia acabado de tomar banho e se aproximou de Donna, que estava mexendo em seu computador na bancada da cozinha.

\- Não sei. É a vez dele. – Donna sorriu ou olhar para a amiga. – Espero que ele tenha pensado em algum lugar _quente_ porque com o frio que estava fazendo lá fora eu vou morrer congelada. – Por quê?

\- Está muito frio mesmo. – Rachel friccionou as mãos, criando calor entre elas. – Acabei de receber um aviso de que amanhã tem previsão de início de nevasca e uma tempestade. Só queria te avisar porque vou cedinho para a casa dos meus pais e talvez você não tenha recebido o aviso.

\- Realmente, - Donna pegou seu celular e o desbloqueou. – sem aviso. Obrigada Rach. O almoço é amanhã?

\- É! – Rachel estava animada. – Minha mãe só fala disso há semanas. É um almoço beneficente, mas, você sabe, para minha mãe é como se fosse dar um almoço para a rainha da Inglaterra.

As duas riram.

\- Não sei que horas eu vou voltar, ainda mais com esse tempo maluco. – Rachel foi em direção a Donna e a abraçou. – Espero que você tenha um ótimo dia amanhã. E não faça nada que eu não faria.

Com uma piscada, Rachel se desvencilhou de Donna e caminhou em direção ao seu quarto.

\- Boa noite, Donna.

\- Boa noite, Rachel.

E, como Rachel havia dito, Nova York amanheceu com muita neve. Os carros que ficaram na rua durante a noite estavam impossibilitados de serem retirados do lugar por conta da neve acumulada. Um enorme trator fazia barulho perto do prédio de Donna, retirando o excesso das ruas e liberando espaço para a movimentação.

Isso a desanimou um pouco, mas, ela não deixaria que esse clima a impedisse de ter um dia agradável com Harvey. Ou melhor, ela esperava que não impedisse. Se as ruas ainda estivessem bloqueadas, nenhum dos dois poderia se locomover e, consequentemente, seria um sábado perdido.

Às 15 horas, uma hora depois que Harvey habitualmente chagava ao seu apartamento, Donna já estava perdendo as esperanças. Seu celular, disposto na mesinha de centro da sala, vibrou com 4 toques de mensagem.

 _"_ _Oi. Sou eu. "_

Harvey. Donna sorriu.

 _"_ _Vou demorar um pouco mais, desculpe. "_

 _"_ _Tem muita neve na minha rua. "_

 _"_ _Espere por mim. "_

Ótimo, então ele não havia esquecido dela. Donna caminhou até a janela da cozinha e se debruçou sob a pia para ter uma visão melhor do clima de fora. Todas as casas ao lado do prédio e os carros nas ruas estavam cobertos de neve. Não dava para distinguir nada. Se Harvey realmente conseguisse chegar, seria um milagre.

Algum tempo depois, Donna ouviu de seu quarto a campainha tocar. Correu em direção à porta e, antes de abrir, espiou pelo olho mágico.

Vestido com botas de neve e um casaco enorme para chuva. Donna abriu a porta com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Oi, desculpe a demora. – Harvey disse, entrando no apartamento e tirando as botas molhadas, alinhando-as do lado de fora. – Eu realmente achei que ficaria preso lá por pouco tempo mas acabou sendo horas.

\- Imagina. Pelo menos deu tudo certo. – Donna o guiou até a sala.

\- Bom, aparentemente teremos que cancelar nossa programação de hoje. A neve está aumentando e pode ser um pouco perigoso _._

Ao se dar conta das palavras de Harvey, Donna automaticamente desanimou. Seria um dia perdido. A não ser que...

\- Bom, já que você está aqui, podemos fazer algo aqui no apartamento mesmo. – Donna refletiu. – Se acontecer uma tempestade estaremos à salvo.

\- Seria muito cômodo uma tempestade. – Harvey olhou de canto de olho para ela, sorrindo. Os dois se acomodaram no sofá e Donna puxou uma pequena coberta, posicionando-a em suas pernas.

\- Por quê?

\- Minha letra é T. – Donna o olhou com curiosidade. – Uma pena que tudo isso estragou minha programação.

Harvey colocou a mão no bolso da calça e retirou 2 ingressos para a peça _"Hello, Dolly!"_ que estava em cartaz na Broadway naquele final de semana.

\- NÃO ACREDITO! – Uma cara de choro seguida de um bico muito infantil surgiram na cara de Donna ao passar o olhar dos ingressos para Harvey. – Tem certeza que não dá para irmos? Não tenho medo de neve nem chuva nem nada do tipo.

\- Tenho. Melhor não arriscarmos. – Harvey pegou do chão uma pequena sacola de papelão que até então Donna não havia tomado conhecimento. – Para todos os efeitos, trouxe vinho e queijo para nós.

Harvey os tirou da sacola, colocando-os na mesa de centro da sala. Donna sorriu pelo gesto de Harvey. Ele pretendia ficar e passar a tarde com ela, mesmo com alerta de tempestade. Não parecia mais tão ruim assim perder a sessão do teatro.

\- Já que você trouxe o vinho, vou contribuir com a diversão. – Donna levantou e caminhou até a televisão. Abriu uma gaveta e tirou de lá algumas caixas. Harvey as identificou como caixinhas de DVD. Ela caminhou até onde Harvey estava sentado e os colocou em seu colo. – Escolhe um. De hoje não passa.

Harvey os examinou um por um. DVD's infantis. _Mas que porra..._

\- O que a gente vai fazer com isso? – Harvey olhou para ela, curioso.

\- Ah, Harvey. Vamos assar. – Donna revirou os olhos. – Assistir seu bobo. Você disse que nunca viu uma animação. Hoje é seu dia de sorte.

\- _Ainda bem que eu trouxe vinho._ – Harvey sussurrou. Ele continuou analisando os filmes apenas pela capa e título, mas nenhum lhe chamava a atenção. – Você realmente tem a coleção toda dos filmes do Shrek?

\- Culpada. – Donna sorriu e deu de ombros. – É meu preferido.

\- Vamos de Shrek, então. – Harvey separou a caixinha e a jogou em cima de Donna.

\- Ei!

\- Agora eu quero ver. – Ele se acomodou mais no sofá, colocou os pés na mesa e puxou uma outra coberta, disposta ao seu lado.

\- Folgado. – Donna riu, levantando-se para ligar o aparelho.

Duas horas depois, Harvey nem parecia o mesmo. Eles conversaram sobre a história durante o filme todo e, impaciente como uma criança, Harvey a importunava com mais detalhes, sem paciência para esperar até o final.

\- Esse filme é genial! Como eu não assisti antes? – Ele pegou mais algumas pipocas do saquinho que estava em seu colo e continuou falando. – O burro definitivamente é _muito_ irritante.

\- Parece você. – Donna também tinha um saco vazio de pipoca no colo e tomava mais uma taça de vinho. – A graça da história toda para mim é a Fiona. Forte, linda, decidida, carismática.

\- Parece você. – Harvey pronunciou sem se dar conta eu havia falado em voz alta. – Quer dizer... você também é tudo isso.

\- Obrigada. – Ela sustentou o olhar que Harvey havia lhe lançado e, antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, um estrondoso trovão quebrou o silêncio entre os dois.

\- Acho que Rachel estava certa, afinal. – Donna levantou e foi em direção à janela novamente. A lareira estava ligada, esquentando o ambiente. Eles haviam se concentrado tanto no filme que não se deram conta da nevasca que antecedeu o temporal.

A claridade do dia estava sendo substituída por nuvens pretas e foi necessário que ela acendesse as luzes do apartamento.

\- Já está ficando tarde. - Donna constatou, sem olhar para Harvey, que havia levantado e caminhado até onde ela estava. - Se você não quiser ficar preso de novo, é melhor voltar para casa.

Harvey fingiu estar chocado.

\- Está me expulsando? Tão diretamente assim?

\- Não! Não, não é isso. - Donna riu, constrangida. - Só pensei que você poderia preferir estar na sua casa, agora que a chuva está começando.

\- Eu não vou deixar você aqui sozinha. - Harvey, que estava agora ao lado dela, colocou sua mão esquerda em cima da mão direita de Donna. - Eu gostaria de ficar, se não tiver problema. Se eu for para casa, ficarei sozinho lá também.

Donna sorriu. Ele realmente queria ficar.

\- Nesse caso, acho melhor abrirmos mais um vinho. - Donna sentia o calor da mão de Harvey na sua e isso a fez reunir todas as forças para retira-la de lá.

\- Boa ideia, capitã. - Harvey já sentia falta de ter sua mão segurando a dela. - Podemos ver mais um filme, se você quiser.

\- Ora, ora, se eu não criei um monstro dos filmes infantis. - Donna soltou uma gargalhada, pegando outra garrafa de vinho.

\- Deus tenha piedade dos seus filhos... - Harvey a acompanhou na risada.

Dessa vez, Donna escolheu o filme. "Up, altas aventuras" estava praticamente na metade quando outro estrondo iluminou a sala. Poucos segundos depois, o apartamento - e a vizinhança toda - ficaram em um breu total. A energia elétrica havia caído e, em casos de tempestade COM neve, Donna já sabia que poderia demorar horas para a manutenção conseguir chegar ao ponto de distribuição para consertar.

\- Isso é ótimo. Tudo o que faltava. – Donna bufou.

\- Não é tão ruim assim. - Harvey disse, procurando seu celular. Assim que ele o desbloqueou, ligou a lanterna, virando-a na cara de Donna.

\- Meu deus, vira isso para lá. - A ruiva riu, fazendo o mesmo com seu celular. - Você fica muito sexy à meia luz Harvey. Deveria ser modelo. Daria ótimas fotos.

\- Aham, com certeza. - Harvey disse, em tom de deboche. - Meus clientes iriam dar muita credibilidade para mim se eu tirasse fotos sexy.

Donna não conteve a risada.

\- Me conta algo sobre você. - Ela desligou a lanterna. - Algum segredo. Pode ser obscuro, ou não. Você escolhe.

\- Que isso? Interrogatório agora? - Harvey achou graça no jeito dela. - Se eu falar você também vai ter que falar alguma coisa. Qualquer coisa que eu quiser saber.

\- Tá bom. Manda ver. - Ela estava confiante e animada. Seria legal jogar esse jogo com Harvey. Eles tinham tempo, um bom vinho e nenhuma responsabilidade. Só esperava que nada muito constrangedor saísse dessa brincadeira de adolescentes.

\- Respondendo ao seu _inquérito_... - Harvey demorou alguns segundos, pensando. - Meu dedinho do pé não tem unha.

\- O QUÊ? - Donna soltou uma gargalhada tão alta que Harvey tinha certeza que o prédio inteiro tinha ouvido. - Como assim?

\- Pois é. - Ele deu de ombros, mesmo no escuro, e continuou. - Eu uso sapato fechado há tantos anos que, eles amassaram meu dedo e não cresce mais unha. Meu dedo não tem unha.

\- Isso é hilário. Obrigada por compartilhar comigo, Harvey. - Donna não conseguia parar de rir.

\- Minha vez. Sua cor favorita? - Ele bebeu mais um gole de vinho, esperando pela resposta.

\- Ah, essa é fácil demais Harvey, não valeu. É azul. - Donna também tomou um gole da sua taça. - Pode fazer outra.

\- Hum... não consigo pensar em nada.

\- Finge que nós temos 15 anos e faz qualquer pergunta boba, essa é a graça. A diferença é que temos 30 anos e estamos um pouco embriagados.

\- Vamos ver... tá. - Harvey estava curioso para saber até onde essas perguntas iriam. - Seu primeiro beijo. Quantos anos?

\- 14. Filho da vizinha da minha avó. Horrível. - Donna riu.

\- Isso foi mais do que eu perguntei, mas tudo bem.

\- Foi mal. Mas Harvey, você não sabe brincar de perguntas. - Donna debruçou sob a mesa para pegar mais vinho. - Ei, ilumina aqui, por favor.

Harvey ligou sua lanterna de novo e Donna preencheu as taças.

\- O que é para perguntar então? Se você quer falar, eu deixo. - Seu tom de voz era provocativo.

\- Não sei. Minha vez. - Donna voltou para o sofá, cobrindo-se. - Já transou com alguém do escritório?

Harvey engasgou.

\- Já. - Ele admitiu. - Mas faz tempo.

\- Quanto tempo? - A curiosidade de Donna havia sido atiçada.

\- Isso é mais de uma pergunta.

\- Responde logo.

\- Há muito tempo. Transamos tantas vezes que essas vezes se tornaram um relacionamento de 7 anos e, quando eu a pedi em casamento, ela me traiu com um associado do escritório rival.

\- Que filha da puta. - Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Donna a tampou com as mãos. - Meu Deus, me desculpa. Não quis soar rude.

\- Não tem problema. Já é passado. - Harvey agora sorria. Realmente havia parado de pensar em Paula há muito tempo e, pensar nela na presença de Donna, a fazia ser alguém totalmente insignificante para ele.

\- Minha vez. - Ele provocou. - E você?

\- Eu o quê? - Donna estava começando a aparentar estar um pouco mais alegre que o normal. A segunda garrafa de vinho estava quase no final e ela havia a bebido praticamente sozinha.

\- Já transou com alguém do seu trabalho? - Harvey explicou.

\- Ah, não. Do teatro sim, muito sim. - Donna se lembrou de algo - ou alguém - parando de falar por alguns segundos. - Mas da revista, não. Lá só tem gays.

Foi a vez de Harvey rir.

\- Minha vez. - Donna levantou a voz. Ela permaneceu em silêncio pelo o que pareceu uma eternidade. – Harvey, o que aconteceu entre você e sua mãe?

Harvey pigarreou, pego de surpreso pela pergunta. Falar sobre Lily e seu passado ainda lhe causava dores, como uma ferida não cicatrizada. Ele sabia que podia confiar em Donna. Ele _queria_ contar tudo a ela, pelo amor de Deus. Pela demora em responder, Donna entendeu que ele não responderia e, prestes a pedir desculpa pela intromissão, Harvey começou a falar.

\- Lily sempre traiu meu pai. Eu a vi com Bobby quando eu era pequeno. Minha mãe nunca me amou, Donna. – Harvey suspirou. – Eu não sou filho do homem que ela ama. Depois que meu pai morreu... eu simplesmente não consigo perdoá-la.

Donna não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia que a mágoa de Harvey com Lily era tão profunda. Ele sempre foi tão lívido, tão pacífico, que era difícil imaginar tais sentimentos perambulando pelo coração de Harvey. Mas ele era frágil. A compaixão de Donna por ele, naquele momento, ultrapassou todas as barreiras que ela havia imposto. Donna apanhou seu pequeno cobertor e foi para o outro sofá, onde Harvey estava sentado. Tomada pela emoção, ela colocou uma mão na perna de Harvey, confortando-o.

\- Eu sinto muito. – Donna suspirou.

\- Sei que sente. Eu estou tentando, sabe. Perdoa-la. Ela é minha mãe. – Harvey tomou o resto de vinho em sua taça. – Meu pai já se foi. Um dia eu vou perde-la também. Ela pode não me amar, mas eu ainda sinto um carinho por ela.

\- Harvey, eu vi a forma com que ela te olha. Ela te ama, sim.

\- Ela pode me amar agora, ou fingir que ama. – Ele deu de ombros. Agora, mais própria a ele, Donna conseguia ver suas expressões através do pequeno feixe de luz que entrava pela janela. O olhar de Harvey era de pesar, de tristeza. – Mas eu não me importo, não mais. Acho que é minha vez agora.

Dona suspirou, tomando mais vinho.

\- Me conta algo sobre você. – Harvey repetiu as mesmas palavras que ela. - Algum segredo. Pode ser obscuro, ou não. Você escolhe.

Eles riram, voltando ao clima de antes.

\- Acho que... não sei. – Donna tirou a mão de sua perna, levando-a até os cabelos. – Eu não posso dirigir.

\- Como assim, _não pode_? – Harvey a olhou com curiosidade.

\- Repeti 7 vezes no teste de direção e, quando passei, causei um acidente de trânsito com o instrutor da autoescola, 3 dias depois. – Donna deu de ombros, rindo. – O estado de Nova York me proibiu de tentar tirar a carteira de motorista de novo.

Foi a vez de Harvey soltar uma gargalhada. Donna não aguentou e se juntou a ele.

\- Até que enfim uma coisa que Donna Paulsen não seja capaz de fazer.

A brincadeira de perguntas continuou até de madrugada. Donna estava oficialmente embriagada, falando coisas desconexas e sem sentido. Harvey não havia bebido tanto quanto ela e seus sentidos ainda estavam funcionando.

Quando a energia elétrica finalmente voltou, Donna estava dormindo sentada no sofá, com um dos braços e a cabeça apoiada no encosto. Harvey havia percebido que ela havia caído no sono há um tempo atrás quando, ao perguntar sobre sua coleção de discos, Donna soltou um ronco fraco.

Meg estava em sua caminha no canto da sala e, ao ver Harvey levantar lentamente, correu para perto dele.

\- Ei, lindinha, agora vou precisar que você volte para a sua cama, não quero te machucar. – Harvey sussurrou. Meg pareceu entender o recado e voltou para o seu lugar.

Harvey descobriu Donna, ajeitando seu braço e apoiou sua cabeça em seu ombro. Ele a pegou no colo, levando-a até seu quarto. Ele nunca havia estado no quarto de Donna antes e, para sua surpresa, ele era muito parecido com o seu. Paredes e móveis brancos, com uma decoração dando destaque. Claro, sua decoração não contava com flores e revistas emolduradas e algumas fotos de teatro. Mas ainda assim, a personalidade era a mesma.

Ele a colocou na cama, puxando o cobertor para baixo e colocando as pernas de Donna dentro do pequeno casulo. Ele arrumou sua mão e colocou seus cabelos ruivos para trás. Sua vontade era de se deitar ali mesmo, junto dela. Mas ele sabia que isso era _muito_ além dos limites que eles tinham. Antes de sair, ele lhe deu um beijo no rosto, demorando mais que o usual.

O que ele não esperava era que Donna se mexesse bem na hora. Suas bocas praticamente se tocaram e, senti-la de novo tão perto, era reviver todos os seus pecados no inferno e mesmo assim morrer feliz.

Ele se afastou, fechou a porta do quarto e caminhou até a sala. Ele não sabia se a neve havia aumentado ou não. Mas ele não iria para casa aquela noite. Uma coisa ainda precisava ser resolvida.

 _A próxima letra._


	12. A última do ano

12 - A última do ano

A fresta que havia na janela da cozinha, iluminava o rosto de Harvey. O sol havia acabado de nascer e, essa mínima luz, impossibilitou que ele voltasse a dormir. Como ainda estava muito cedo, Harvey optou por continuar deitado no sofá mais um pouco, com preguiça de caminhar até a cozinha para fechar a cortina. Assim que ele se movimentou, mudando de posição, quase soltou um grito ao se deparar com uma _certa_ pessoa o olhando dormir, com uma caneca na mão.

\- Bom dia. – Donna cantarolou, sorrindo em sua direção.

\- Meu Deus, Donna. – Harvey sentou-se, praticamente gritando. Suspirou e colocou uma mão no coração, fechando os olhos novamente. – Nunca mais faça isso. Acho que estou tento um ataque cardíaco.

\- Só... não grita, exagerado. – Donna semicerrou os olhos, fazendo um biquinho. – Minha cabeça vai explodir.

\- Exagerada é você que tomou todo o vinho ontem. – Harvey sorriu. – Já tomou uma aspirina? – Donna balançou a cabeça, afirmando. – Isso é café? – Donna acenou novamente, dessa vez tomando mais um gole da caneca. – Muito bom. Isso vai te ajudar.

\- Tem uma caneca para você na bancada. – Donna sorriu, inclinando a cabeça na direção da cozinha.

 _Donna havia acordado quase 1 hora antes de Harvey, um pouco antes do sol fraco de inverno aparecer. Ela estava de ressaca, isso era fato. Mas nem isso a impediu de, inconscientemente, sentir a presença de Harvey no outro cômodo do apartamento. Depois de alguns minutos deitada, ponderando se tentava dormir mais um pouco ou não, Donna reuniu suas forças e levantou. Assim que ela saiu do quarto, sorriu ao ver a figura de Harvey coberta no sofá maior da sala. Ele realmente havia ficado, afinal._

 _Ela caminhou até a cozinha, nas pontas dos pés para não correr o risco de acordá-lo. Debruçou-se sob a janela mais uma vez, observando o clima e a neve acumulada na rua. A neve ainda tomava conta de Nova York, porém, não nevava mais. A tempestade havia ido embora e levou consigo os pequenos flocos que insistiam em cair no dia anterior. Parada ali, vagando entre seus pensamentos, Donna recordou-se de Harvey ao seu lado, exatamente ali naquele mesmo lugar. Sua mão tocando a dele. Seus ombros em contato por alguns segundos, trocando uma eletricidade que ela se perguntava se ele também havia sentido._

 _Um ronco fraco de Harvey a trouxe de volta a realidade e ela virou-se na direção em que ele ainda estava dormindo. Tão lindo._

 _Ainda tomando cuidado para não fazer barulho, Donna pegou o café no armário da pia e ligou a cafeteira. Uma quantidade para duas pessoas ficava pronto rápido e ela esperou ali mesmo, encostada na bancada, voltando seu olhar para ele._

 _Ela estava se apaixonando._

 _Não. Já estava apaixonada._

 _Isso era tão difícil de admitir. Rachel tinha razão. Uma vez que ela admitisse, tudo ficaria real. Ela não podia ter deixado isso acontecer. Harvey nunca sentiria o mesmo por ela. Ela não era o tipo de mulher que ele olharia com intenções além de uma amizade. Isso a machucava. O simples pensamento de rejeição doía. Mas ser amiga de Harvey era melhor do que nada. E isso era uma coisa que ela nunca deixaria de ser._

 _A cafeteira deu o sinal que havia acabado de preparar o café e Donna separou duas canecas em cima da bancada, uma para ela e outra para Harvey. Infelizmente não havia nada para comer que pudesse acompanhar o café, mas, se ele estivesse com ressaca igual a ela, não sentiria falta de comida._

 _Pegou sua caneca, caminhou até a sala e sentou-se no outro sofá da sala, com as pernas apoiadas no assento. Ficou encarando Harvey e mais uma vez seus pensamentos se dispersaram. Não era sua intenção acordá-lo, mas, assim que captou Harvey em movimento, Donna sorriu._

Assim que Harvey voltou para a sala segurando sua caneca, encarou Donna, arqueando as duas sobrancelhas.

\- Bom, o que aconteceu para a senhorita ter acordado tão cedo? – Harvey sentou-se, empurrando a coberta para o outro assento.

\- Eu lembrei que ainda não sorteei minha letra. – Donna estava com a caneca na boca, soprando a bebida. Levantou o olhar pela metade e encarou Harvey.

\- VOCÊ IA SORTEAR SEM MIM! – Harvey a acusou. Apenas pelo olhar de travessura de Donna ele já conseguia perceber o que se passava em sua cabeça. – Donna!

\- NÃO! – Ela desviou o olhar, culpada. – Quer dizer, eu até pensei, mas... não, eu não ia.

\- Só por isso deveria ser a minha vez de novo. Você ia trapacear. – Harvey terminou de tomar seu café. _Como ele conseguiu terminar tão rápido?_ – Isso ia invalidar toda a sua pesquisa.

Donna ponderou por um momento. Ele estava blefando.

\- Não iria não. – Donna apoiou sua caneca na mesinha de centro e levantou. – Quer saber? Continua sendo a minha vez sim.

Ela caminhou até seu quarto, com Meg atrás. Entrou no quarto e vasculhou a cômoda procurando a touca. Assim que a avistou, fez o caminho de volta à sala.

\- Balança. – Donna estava em pé na rente de Harvey, colocando a touca bem no peito dele. Harvey a pegou, contendo uma risada. Donna havia ficado um pouco irritada e isso a deixava mais linda ainda. Donna de pijama, com o cabelo desarrumado e com um olhar desafiador logo de manhã só poderia ser algum tipo de paraíso.

\- Pronto. – Ele a abriu no meio dos dois. Donna mergulhou a mão e fechou os olhos, pedindo mentalmente que saísse uma _certa_ letra. Quando ela retirou a mão, não se conteve e abriu o papelzinho no mesmo instante.

\- ISSO! – Donna gritou, jogando no ar um pequeno soco com os dedos fechados. – ISSO! Não acredito!

\- O que foi? – Harvey a questionou, já imaginando que essa felicidade era algo bom.

\- É a letra que eu queria. – Donna sorriu para ele, rasgando o pequeno papel e colocando dentro da boca.

\- EI! Para que isso? – Harvey conteve o impulso de pular em sua frente e abrir sua boca, para retirar o papel. – Você é maluca, sabia?

\- Sabia! – Donna disse, alegre. – Não quero correr o risco de você descobrir. Só sábado.

\- Eu nem queria, mesmo. – Harvey se recostou no sofá, fazendo o famoso biquinho.

 _Sem chances de ganhar dessa vez, Harvey._

O próximo sábado seria dia 23 de dezembro, dois antes do natal. Donna teria a semana inteira para preparar algo que fizesse jus a data. Era sua época favorita do ano e veio a calhar que fosse justamente sua vez com a letra. Nova York estava tomada pelo clima natalino e em cada canto da cidade já se podia ver as decorações muito bem-feitas e criativas e em alguns pontos turísticos, coros com músicas típicas ecoavam com toda emoção.

Harvey deu a Rachel e Mike uma semana se férias em um resort perto da Flórida. Eles estariam de volta dia 24 para passarem a data com os pais de Rachel. Era de se esperar que Harvey também tirasse alguns dias de folga, mas ele preferiu continuar no escritório nessa penúltima semana do ano caso surgisse algum imprevisto.

Donna só pegaria férias na outra semana. Como sua seção na revista também era de entretenimento, seu trabalho naquela semana consistia em cobrir os eventos natalinos importantes na cidade, verificar qual celebridade estava em qual evento, qual a repercussão dessa época do ano nas bilheterias do teatro e cinema, e por aí vai.

Terça-feira, entediado no escritório, Harvey resolveu convida-la para almoçar. Seria uma boa desculpa para passar mais tempo com ela além dos sábados.

\- Harvey! – Donna disse, já não tão surpresa com a ligação. Assim que viu o nome de Harvey pulsando em sua tela, seu coração bateu mais rápido.

\- Donna. – Harvey sorriu. Como havia sentido falta daquela ruiva. E apenas três dias haviam passado desde a última vez que se viram. – Tudo bem com você?

\- Corta esse papo, Harvey. – Donna soltou uma risada, fazendo-o rir também. – O que você quer?

\- Você me pegou! Pensei que seria legal se pudéssemos almoçar juntos hoje, o que você acha?

Donna pensou na pergunta de Harvey por alguns segundos e teve uma ideia melhor.

\- Claro! Você precisa _mesmo_ trabalhar hoje? Tive uma ideia agora e meio que podíamos usar a tarde para fazer outra coisa, além de ficarmos trancados em uma sala de escritório. – Donna se animou. – Você pode?

\- Donna, eu sou praticamente meu próprio chefe, é claro que posso. – Ela havia conseguido atiçar a curiosidade de Harvey. Era sempre uma aventura fazer qualquer coisa com Donna, disso ele tinha certeza.

\- Ótimo! Nos encontramos no mesmo restaurante de sempre?

\- Com certeza.

Dois pratos, 2 taças de vinho tinto e 1 sobremesa depois, Donna e Harvey entraram no carro de Ray, que os esperava na frente do restaurante. O almoço havia sido igual aos que eles já estavam se acostumando a ter. Um pouco de conversa sobre seus respectivos trabalhos, um pouco sobre o passado e um pouco de brincadeira. Donna era um jato de ar fresco na vida de Harvey e esses momentos de pura descontração ao lado dela estavam se tornando a cada segundo mais essenciais para ele.

\- Para onde vamos? – Ray olhou de Harvey para Donna, no banco de trás, ajeitando o retrovisor.

\- Agora é com você. – Harvey olhou para Donna, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- 517 com a E 117, Ray. – Donna sorriu. Primeiro para Ray e, ao virar para Harvey, seu sorriso aumentou. – Você não faz ideia do que tem lá, não é?

\- Nenhuma. – Ele parecia frustrado.

\- Estamos perto. – Donna bateu em seu joelho. – Não chora.

\- Haha. Engraçadinha. – Ao tocá-lo, Harvey sentiu aquela estranha sensação de eletricidade. Não queria se mexer com medo que Donna a retirasse de lá. Donna, por sua vez, pensou que o gesto havia sido rápido demais e íntimo demais, mas era _tão bom_ tocá-lo. Infelizmente, Donna retirou a mão alguns minutos depois, quando seu celular vibrou dentro da bolsa.

\- É a Rachel. – Donna sorriu. – Eles estão se divertindo muito lá. Olha essa foto. Ela acabou de mandar.

Rachel e Mike estavam no canto da foto, se beijando. Ao fundo, uma praia de Miami dava todo o charme para o momento. Eles formavam um belo casal. Dava para sentir apenas por aquela simples foto o quanto os dois se amavam.

\- Chegamos. – Ray anunciou, destrancando o veículo. Harvey olhou para fora pela janela de Donna, localizando-se.

\- _Target*?_ – Sua testa estava enrugava. – O que viemos fazer na Target?

* Target: uma rede enorme de comércio e varejo americano que além das lojas físicas presentes em todo os Estados Unidos, se destaca por oferecer diversos produtos como eletrônicos, papelaria, maquiagem, vestuário, utensílios de casa e decoração, entre outros, com descontos imbatíveis. Aqui no Brasil, a loja mais próxima com a dinâmica da Target é a Lojas Americanas.

\- Compras de natal! – Donna disse, animada. Eles saíram do carro e Ray dirigiu até o estacionamento. A cara de Harvey não era das mais simpáticas e Donna captou o seu humor rapidamente. – Qual é, Harvey. Compras. De natal. É o máximo.

\- Eu não gosto do natal, Donna. – Harvey não fazia esforços para demonstrar o quanto não estava gostando daquela ideia.

\- Mas a partir de agora vai gostar. Não posso ser amiga de alguém que não gosta do natal. – Ela o pegou pelo braço e o guiou até a entrada da loja. – Vai dar uma de _Grinch*_ agora?

* Grinch: O Grinch é uma criatura verde e mesquinha que odeia o espírito de Natal. É um filme de comédia de fantasia estadunidense de Natal de 2000 da Universal Pictures, baseado no livro de mesmo nome de Dr. Seuss.

\- Não! Eu só não gosto de comemorar a data. – Harvey admitiu.

\- É por isso mesmo que estamos aqui. – Donna sorriu, pegando um carrinho. – Algo que disse que você não tem uma árvore de natal. Até agora. Vamos comprar uma árvore de natal para você, Harvey. E não, não discuta comigo.

Harvey rapidamente percebeu o quanto era difícil argumentar com Donna quando ela estava obstinada a fazer alguma coisa. _Céus._ Que ela comprasse a loja inteira então, se isso iria fazê-la feliz.

Donna o levou na seção de árvores e, depois de escolherem uma pequena – pelo espírito natalino de Harvey e por ser para um apartamento –, eles caminharam em direção à seção de decoração.

\- Você prefere que cor para as bolinhas? – Donna segurava um pacote na mão direita com bolas brancas e azuis e na mão esquerda um pacote com bolas brancas e verdes.

\- Prefiro azul. – Harvey disse, pegando o pacote e colocando no carrinho.

\- Eu também! Agora precisamos de um pisca-pisca.

\- Não! Isso não! – Harvey colocou uma mão na testa, indignado.

\- Essa é a parte mais legal. Você _vai_ ter um pisca, Harvey. Não enche.

Donna pegou o carrinho e foi olhar as caixas com o item, deixando Harvey para trás. Ao pegar uma as caixinhas na mão e ir até a tomada para conferir as lâmpadas, Donna desviou o olhar para o corredor e teve a impressão de ter visto Stephen, seu antigo funcionário. Mas aquilo era estranho. Ela já o tinha visto mais cedo naquele dia, quando chegou no prédio da revista. Eles não haviam trocado nenhuma palavra, mas ele estava lá, comprando um café na barraquinha que ficava na rua.

Provavelmente ali não era ele. Não tinha como encontrar com a mesma pessoa, no mesmo dia, em dois lugares completamente afastados. É, provavelmente era coisa da cabeça dela.

Ray já estava no mesmo lugar em que os deixou, com o porta-malas aberto.

\- Belas compras, Donna. – Ele a ajudou a colocar as sacolas para dentro do carro. – A senhorita não teve tempo de montar sua árvore antes?

\- Essa aqui não é para mim, Ray. É para o _Grinch_ aqui. – Donna sorriu para Ray, balançando a cabeça na direção de Harvey, parado ao lado do carro.

\- Vamos para o apartamento do Sr. Harvey, então? – Ray fechou a porta traseira e caminhou até a porta do motorista.

\- Com certeza. – Donna entrou no carro e sentou-se ao lado de um nada amigável Harvey. – Você realmente está chateado comigo ou isso é apenas para me provocar? Por que Harvey, se você estiver bravo eu vou entender. E eu posso voltar e devolver tudo e não precisamos montar nada disso mas é que eu só quis fazer uma coisa legal para você e pensei que podíamos usar esse tempo montando a árvore conversando e eu não sabia que você não ia gostar e...

\- Ei, respira. – Harvey colocou uma mão na boca de Donna, fazendo-a parar de falar. Assim que ela parou, ele retirou a mão. – Não estou bravo. Estou um pouco chocado, mas bravo não. Só me avisa antes de fazer isso de novo. Me pegou de surpresa.

\- Tudo bem. – Donna abaixou a cabeça, triste com o que havia feito. Ele tinha razão. Ela se precipitou e não levou em conta o que _ele_ gostaria. – Me desculpa.

\- Não foi nada, Donna. Eu que exagerei. Me desculpe de fiz você pensar que eu não gostei de nada disso. Imagina, agora vou ser obrigado a gostar do natal por causa de você. – Harvey pegou na mão de Donna, segurando-a forte. – Eu jamais conseguiria ficar bravo com você. Agora vamos lá montar essa árvore.

O resto do dia havia passado em um piscar de olhos. Donna finalmente conheceu o apartamento de Harvey e se surpreendeu como bem decorado ele era. Não que Harvey não tivesse bom gosto. Ele tinha. Mas ela imaginava seu apartamento de outra forma. O lugar era composto por janelas grandes, uma bancada da cozinha grade e um sofá enorme. Caberia uma família de 10 pessoas ali sem problema nenhum.

Ao chegarem no apartamento, Harvey lhes serviu com um drink de seu minibar e ambos desempacotaram as coisas. Donna pediu permissão para ligar alguma música no ambiente e deixou tocando qualquer coisa que Harvey havia escutado por último.

Donna foi embora algumas horas depois, deixando uma bela árvore de natal enfeitando todo o ambiente. Harvey não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto ao ver as pequenas lâmpadas piscando. Isso era _tão_ Donna. Se atentar aos detalhes quando ninguém mais havia feito isso por ele. Se importar com uma coisa que era até então insignificante para ele, mas, que agora, ele jamais conseguiria viver sem. De repente, ele desejava que sábado fosse dali a algumas horas.

Donna usou o resto da semana para pensar em algo que pudesse comprar de presente de natal para Harvey. Claro que a árvore e todo o resto não contavam. Teria que ser algo que significasse algo. Assim que a ideia surgiu, a ruiva teve certeza que ele iria achar engraçado.

Harvey também ficou martelando na cabeça o que seria perfeito para dar a Donna. Ela aparentava já ter tudo. Ele ainda não sabia qual era o seu gosto para perfumes e bolsas e essas coisas femininas e, dessa vez, Rachel não estava lá para lhe dar uma ajuda. E ele nem queria depender de alguém para isso. Ele queria algo pessoal, que transmitisse todos os seus sentimentos e Donna pudesse se surpreender.

No sábado, pontualmente às 14 horas, Harvey bateu no apartamento 206.

\- Essa neve não vai impedir a gente de sair. – Ao entrar na sala, Harvey deu de cara com Donna, esbaforida, terminando de calçar as botas de inverno. – Não vai. Essa neve vai parar e a gente vai se divertir. Não é?

\- Claro! – Harvey riu, concordando. – Donna, a neve nem está tão forte assim, logo ela para. Se acalma, pelo amor de Deus.

\- Eu _tô_ calma, se eu ficar mais calma do que isso eu durmo, de tão calma que eu estou. – Donna levando, ajeitando sua calça e pegando a bolsa no assento do sofá. Ao olhar para Harvey, ela sorriu. – Podemos ir?

A Árvore de Natal do Rockefeller Center é uma grande árvore de Natal colocada anualmente em um dos maiores pontos turísticos de Manhattan e foi para lá que eles foram. Donna planejou tudo cuidadosamente. Um espetáculo de luzes e canções começará às 17 horas, exatamente quando a pista de patinação for fechada para o evento e o sol começar a se pôr.

\- O que nós viemos fazer aqui? – Harvey mantinhas as mãos do bolso do sobretudo preto que estava usando, repelindo o frio cortante e a neve que caia sobre ele. Donna fazia o mesmo, ao mesmo tempo que ajeitava uma touca em sua cabeça.

\- Nós vamos patinar! – Donna disse, fazendo com que fumaça saísse da sua boca. – E depois, vamos ver o show do Rockefeller.

\- Sua letra é P? – Harvey arqueou as sobrancelhas, em sugestão.

\- NÃO! Minha letra é N! Natal, Harvey! – Ele conseguia sentir, mesmo com o frio que fazia, a felicidade que emanava nela. Era como se eles estivessem dentro de uma bolha própria. – Minha letra começou na terça-feira, com a sua árvore. Era a letra que eu queria pegar.

\- Ah... – Harvey não sabia o que falar. Por isso ela havia ficado com receio que ele pudesse estar bravo pela árvore. Por isso não havia dito nada.

 _Parabéns, Harvey._

\- Vamos! – Donna apoiou a mão em seu braço, guiando-o para a entrada da pista de patinação.

Assim que eles alugaram os patins, entraram na pista e foi como se eles voltassem no tempo. Duas crianças rindo sem parar, sem motivo nenhum. Harvey ria apenas de ouvir a risada de felicidade de Donna. Nenhum dos dois sabia muito bem como patinar, ainda mais no gelo, mas isso não importava. Eles permaneceram basicamente o tempo todo apoiados na grade, rindo. Conversaram sobre as pessoas ao redor deles, fizeram piadas e observaram os outros escorregando. Até Donna escorregou uma vez e Harvey não consegui ajuda-la, não conseguiu parar de rir da situação.

Quem os visse de fora, poderia jurar que esse era um primeiro encontro de duas pessoas apaixonadas.

Quando eles se cansaram, saíram da pista e foram até o local da próxima atração, pegando o melhor lugar. Os cabelos ruivos de Donna estavam emaranhados pela neve que se acumulou e pela touca. Sentada ao lado de Harvey, ela foi aos poucos desembaraçando, conforme passava os dedos pelas mechas. Harvey a observava com fascínio. Ela era realmente muito linda. Tão linda por fora como era por dentro.

Na metade da cantata de natal na frente da árvore do Rockefller, Harvey já não conseguia mais prestar atenção no que se passava ai seu redor, tudo por causa do frio.

\- Donna, eu não queria estragar nada nesse dia, mas, eu acho que se eu ficar aqui mais um minuto eu vou congelar. - O queixo de Harvey tremia e ele estava branco.

\- Graças a Deus. Vamos embora, eu também não aguento mais. – Donna rapidamente levantou, pegando na mão de Harvey e abrindo caminho na multidão. – Eu não quis falar nada com medo que você estivesse gostando. Eu tenho certeza que meus dedos do pé congelaram.

Os dois partiram em direção ao carro de Harvey e assim que eles entraram, Harvey ligou o ar condicionado quente no máximo, esperando que fosse ficar um pouco mais fácil de falar e respirar. Partiram rumo ao apartamento de Donna e preencheram o trajeto todo com risadas e comentários sobre o dia. Ele havia adorado cada segundo dele e a melhor parte ainda estava por vir.

Donna abriu a porta e Meg veio correndo em sua direção, pedindo para ser pega no colo. Harvey adentrou a sala com um pequeno envelope na mão e sentou-se no sofá.

\- Bom, ainda bem que eu esqueci a lareira ligada. – Donna sorriu, constrangida. – Às vezes é bom errar. Eu vou lá no quarto pegar a touca, só um minuto.

Além de pegar a touca, Donna pegou também os dois presentes que havia comprado para Harvey. Não esperava que fosse receber nada em troca, mas era natal e Harvey ganharia um presente. Não era nada sofisticado ou caro, mas era de coração.

\- Bom, primeiramente, aqui está seu primeiro presente de natal. – Donna caminhou até a sala e, quando sentou no sofá disposto na frente de Harvey, tirou uma das mãos da parte de trás do seu corpo, segurando um cacto em um vaso pequeno. – Sei que é simples, mas eu achei que pudesse alegrar seu apartamento depois que a árvore se for. Não precisa regar sempre nem dar banho de sol. Os cactos vivem sozinhos e esse vai ser uma boa companhia para você.

Harvey o pegou da mão de Donna, admirando o pequeno pontinho verde, cheio de espinhos.

\- Donna, isso é.. – Os olhos de Harvey estavam marejados e Donna fingiu não perceber. Essa era a maior prova que ele havia gostado.

 _Se importar com uma coisa que era até então insignificante, mas, que agora, ele jamais conseguiria viver sem._

\- Não me agradeça ainda. – Donna lutou com suas próprias lágrimas, pela emoção do momento. – Esse é o segundo presente.

Donna lhe entregou 2 ingressos para o próximo jogo dos _Yankees*_ , no torneio internacional de baseball.

* Yankees: O New York Yankees é um time de baseball oficial da Major League sediado no Bronx, na cidade de Nova York.

\- Já que você me deu tudo isso, também trouxe uma coisa para você. – Harvey lhe entregou o envelope. – Espero que goste.

Ela ficou surpresa por também receber um presente. Já sabia que Harvey não era muito fã do natal e, ter lembrado de lhe dar uma coisa, a fazia sentir coisas que nem ela mesmo sabia que eram possíveis. Ao abrir o presente, ver o que era e sem falar nada, lágrimas começaram a cair dos olhos de Donna. Entre a enxurrada de lágrimas, Donna levantou e foi até o lado de Harvey, lhe dando um abraço apertado. Sua vontade era de beija-lo, mas mesmo com toda a emoção, sabia que seria errado.

\- Obrigada. Eu nunca pensei que alguém faria isso por mim. Obrigada, Harvey.

O papel que estava dentro do envelope era um certificado estrelar. Harvey comprou uma estrela no céu e a apelidou de Donna. Junto com o certificado, um mapa de onde a estrela estaria, ao lado da ursa maior.

\- Foi uma ideia que eu tive, para sempre estar junto com você, aonde quer que eu vá. – Harvey ainda a abraçava. – Sempre que eu olhar para o céu, sei que vai ter uma Donna lá, olhando para mim.

Alguns minutos se passaram e o abraço começou a ficar constrangedor demais. Donna limpou as lágrimas e sorriu, olhando novamente para Harvey.

\- Bom, vamos lá. – Ela debruçou-se sob a mesa e alcançou a touca. – Sua vez.

\- Espera, sábado que vem é véspera de ano novo. – Harvey coçou a têmpora. – Vou estar com a minha mãe.

\- Verdade! E eu com os meus pais. – Donna balançou a touqinha. – Não tem problema, você pega a sua agora e aí nos vemos ano que vem.

\- Tudo bem. – Harvey mergulhou a mão e pegou um papelzinho. É claro que ele havia concordado, mas não havia chance nenhuma no mundo de que ele a veria de novo apenas dali duas semanas. – É melhor eu ir então, preciso tirar essa roupa molhada. Obrigada por hoje... e pelos presentes. Eu amei.

\- De nada. E obrigada por tudo também. Não tenho palavras para te agradecer pela estrela. – Donna apontou para o papel no sofá.

\- O presente na verdade foi mais meu do que seu. – Harvey riu, indo em direção à porta. – Até qualquer dia então. Feliz ano novo, adiantado.

Donna abriu a porta e reuniu todas as suas forças para não lhe dar outro abraço. Ela sabia que se fizesse isso, não resistiria e acabaria fazendo a única coisa que eles não podiam. _Beijá-lo_.

\- Feliz ano novo, Harvey. Até qualquer dia.


	13. Feche os olhos

13 - Feche os olhos

Após Harvey deixar o apartamento, Donna apoiou sua coluna na porta da sala e sentou-se no chão. Ela havia mentido para ele.

Não sobre o presente. A estrela com seu nome havia sido a coisa mais linda, significante e maravilhosa que alguém já tinha feito por ela e para ela.

Donna mentiu sobre o próximo sábado.

Diferente do que ela havia falado para Harvey, ela não iria passar o ano novo com seus pais. Sua programação para a virada do ano consistia basicamente em colocar um pijama confortável, estocar o congelador de chunky monkey e rever alguma série na netflix.

Mas ela não queria e não iria admitir isso para ele. Sabia que ele poderia ficar preocupado por ela estar sozinha e não gostaria de atrapalha-lo bem na virada do ano.

Rachel e Mike adentraram o apartamento silenciosamente no domingo de manhã, com Meg os recepcionando, animada. Ao ouvir a movimentação na sala, Donna acabou acordando e, ao se espreguiçar na cama, sentiu ao seu lado algo rígido. Um papel.

 _A estrela de Harvey._

\- Bom dia flor do dia. – Rachel caminhou até o corredor onde Donna parou, ajeitando seu roupão. Deu um abraço na amiga e assim que se desvencilharam, Rachel sentiu que algo estava diferente por ali.

\- Bom dia, Rach. – Donna sorriu. – Oi, Mike.

Mike acenou do sofá, segurando Meg no colo.

\- _Quero saber de tudo._ – A morena sussurrou, acariciando o braço de Donna antes de se voltar para Mike. – Baby, eu preciso desfazer minhas malas e entregar os presentes para Donna.

Rachel apoiou uma mão no encosto do sofá e a outra na cintura, encarando Mike.

\- Tudo bem, eu te espero aqui. – Mike continuou acariciando a cachorrinha.

\- Mike, pelo amor de Deus, preciso conversar com a Donna à sós. – Rachel arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Ah... oh. Tudo bem. – Mike sorriu. – Enquanto vocês fofocam aí, eu preciso mesmo ligar para Harvey para confirmar umas coisas antes do fechamento anual. – Mike foi até Rachel, dando-lhe um beijo de despedida. – Até mais, _baby_.

Assim que Mike fechou a porta, Donna soltou um suspiro. A mínima menção ao nome de Harvey lhe trazia borboletas no estômago. Antes que Rachel pudesse alar alguma coisa, Donna fez um sinal com a mão para que ela esperasse e a ruiva refez seu caminho até o quarto, pegando o papel em cima da sua cama.

\- O que é isso? – Rachel pegou o papel que Donna lhe oferecia. Ela desdobrou o certificado e, assim que conseguiu ler do que se tratava, olhou para Donna com os olhos arregalados e a boca aberta. – Donna...

\- Eu estou tão ferrada. – Donna colocou uma das mãos na testa, massageando. Ela caminhou até o sofá e Rachel a seguiu.

\- Donna, você sabe o que isso significa? – A morena balançou fracamente o papel em direção a Donna. – Ele gosta de você.

\- Rachel, não começa. – A cabeça de Donna estava apoiada em ambas as mãos. – Eu só não sei como processar isso ainda. É demais...

\- Donna, ele te ama. – Rachel colocou o papel no assento do sofá e posicionou uma mão na perna da amiga. – E você está apaixonada por ele, isso é tão óbvio. Você sabe o que isso significa. Fala pra ele. Vocês não são mais crianças para ficarem nesse joguinho.

\- Ele não sente o mesmo... – Donna suspirou novamente.

\- Você não sabe disso. Não sabe o que ele pensa. Donna, você só vai saber se falar com ele. – Rachel levantou, devolvendo o papel para Donna. – Não deixa esse medo atrapalhar vocês de serem felizes. Confia em mim.

Na manhã de natal, Donna foi até a casa de seus pais para passar o dia. Suas tias e tios por parte do seu pai Jim também estavam presentes. Donna já sabia que aquele seria um dia longo e desagradável, mas, pelos pais, ela iria suportar. Era difícil conviver com sua família. Eles eram do pensamento de que o lugar da mulher é dentro de casa, cuidando da comida, do marido e dos filhos. Casar depois dos 25 anos era uma afronta. Donna ia contra todas as convenções familiares. Era independente. Trabalhava. Era bem-sucedida e não precisava depender do dinheiro de homem nenhum. Morava com uma amiga, isso era verdade, mas essa era ela. Já tinha 30 anos e ainda estava um pouco longe de construir uma família grande e sólida assim como suas primas haviam feito anos atrás.

Seus pais – principalmente sua mãe –, já haviam se acostumado com Donna. Sempre muito além de sua idade, sempre muito esperta e decidida. Era uma alma livre, como dizia seu pai. O desejo de verem sua única filha casando e lhe dando netos nunca foi descartado, mas, eles sabiam, que Donna iria entregar seu coração e sua vida a alguém que realmente valesse a pena.

\- O próximo casamento tem que ser o da Donna. – Sua prima Kathellyn disse, rindo. Todos estavam sentados em volta da grande mesa de jantar, no centro da copa da casa de seus pais. A mesa, toda decorada com itens de natal e muito vermelha, estava recoberta de comida e muitas bebidas. Donna estava concentrada em uma conversa sobre política com o esposo de uma de suas primas e, ao ouvir aquilo, a ruiva não conteve o sarcasmo. Já havia ouvido muito durante o dia todo.

\- E a faculdade, Kath? – Donna pegou o guardanapo do colo e limpou a boca, delicadamente. – Seria bom não precisar mais depender dos tios já que seu marido te largou. Eu não vou casar para ficar que nem você. – Ela colocou o guardanapo agora dobrado em cima da mesa e se levantou. – Com licença.

Todos que presenciaram o pequeno discurso de Donna estavam agora de queixo caído. Donna sempre foi muito reservada perto deles e esse momento lhes assustou.

Donna caminhou em direção ao jardim localizado na parte de trás da casa e acomodou-se no antigo balanço que seu pai ainda mantinha ali por tantos anos. Alguns minutos depois, ela ouviu um pequeno ruído atrás de si, o mesmo que a acompanhou durante tantos anos ali naquele mesmo jardim. Seu pai se aconchegou na cadeira de madeira ao lado do balanço, cruzando os braços e jamais desviando os olhos dos dela.

\- Sua mãe disse que você está diferente. – Aquilo não era uma pergunta. Jim era tão perceptivo quanto Donna e, se algo havia mudado em sua filha, não era a esposa que percebia, era ele.

\- Mamãe? – Donna arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo.

\- Ah, você sabe. – Jim retribuiu o sorriso. – Donna, o que foi?

\- Não é nada demais, pai. Muita coisa para resolver, pouco tempo. – Donna balançou os pés que não tocavam no chão. – Sabe como é. Apenas estresse.

\- Você sabe que as portas dessa casa sempre estarão abertas para você. Sempre, filha. E, quando quiser conversar, eu sempre serei seu melhor amigo. Nunca esqueça disso.

\- Eu sei. Obrigada, pai. – Donna amava seu pai mais que tudo na vida. O pensamento de que ele e sua mãe um dia a deixariam a apavoravam como o inferno. – Desculpa pela cena lá dentro, eu não quis...

\- Qual é! A Kathellyn merecia ouvir isso há anos. Cara de pau... – Jim havia ficado irritado com a sobrinha tanto quanto Donna. – Obrigado você por calar aquela boca cheia de veneno... ela só sabe fazer isso da vida.

Donna não conteve a risada. Jim com certeza adoraria Harvey. Os dois eram parecidos de tantas formas. O senso de humor de Harvey faria uma boa parceria com o de seu pai. O pensamento em Harvey a fez sorrir mais. Jim percebeu que a cabeça da filha viajou para algum lugar longe dali e que suas expressões haviam mudado. Ele pigarreou e começou a se levantar.

\- Bom, hora de comer minha rabanada. – Jim acariciou o rosto de Donna, admirando o novo brilho no olhar da sua eterna menina. – Diga a ele que quero conhece-lo, logo.

\- PAI! – Donna arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

\- E que se ele te machucar, eu vou correr atrás dele com uma foice.

A simples constatação de Jim de que havia alguém na vida de Donna a assustou mais do que a emocionou. Ela devia ter previsto que ele descobriria. Ele sempre sabia de tudo.

Donna só esperava que esse encontro realmente acontecesse um dia.

\- Tá bom, mãe. – A mãe de Donna a abraçava. Já era tarde e Donna estava voltando para casa. – Rachel disse que quer sair com a senhora para comprar aqueles chás especiais. Liga para ela depois.

\- Eu vou, meu amor. Se cuida, Donna. – Elas se desvencilharam e sua mãe a puxou pelos ombros, olhando em seus olhos. – Você realmente vai passar o ano novo com ela? Filha, vocês podem vir para cá, não vai ser incômodo. Mike também é bem-vindo.

\- Vou, mãe. – Donna esperava que sua cara não denunciasse sua mentira. – Já havíamos combinado antes. Obrigada pelo convite mesmo assim. Feliz natal, mãezinha.

\- Feliz natal, minha linda.

Jim, que estava ao lado da esposa, também abraçou Donna.

\- Não esquece do que eu te falei, tá? – Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Quero conhece-lo.

\- Aí, pai. – Donna riu, constrangida. – Feliz natal.

Harvey passou o natal com a família de seu irmão, no sul de Nova York. Apenas ele, Marcus com a esposa e os 2 filhos. Harvey amava seus sobrinhos e, por conta do trabalho, nunca tinha tempo para visita-los ou apenas curtir um almoço durante a semana.

O dia foi tão agradável que havia acabado rápido demais. Harvey parecia uma criança brincando com os dois pequenos e Marcus algumas vezes também entrou nas brincadeiras, sentindo falta do irmão.

Ele sabia que o dia que havia tido ao lado deles seria um contraste com o dia de ano novo que teria ao lado da mãe. Apenas de imaginar passar aquela data ao lado dela e do padrasto o deixavam enjoado. Mas ele iria tentar. Havia prometido a si mesmo que tentaria ser legal e aproveitar o tempo com a mãe. Mas isso também não impedia de ser uma tarefa difícil. A única forma possível de sobreviver àquele próximo dia seria encontrar com Donna em algum momento daquela semana.

Ele havia tentado.

Pensou em aparecer se surpresa no apartamento dela, mas, com a mesma facilidade que a ideia surgia, ela ia embora. Harvey havia se oferecido para ficar de plantão no escritório caso surgisse alguma emergência e, quando ele pensava em ir até Donna, algo o impedia.

Ficar de plantão nunca havia lhe incomodado tanto como agora.

Ele tentou ligar. Todas as vezes que ligou, Donna não atendeu a tempo e, quando ela retornava à ligação, ele não podia atender. Era como se o universo estivesse rindo descaradamente da cara dele.

Trocaram algumas mensagens, mas, quando não era um que demorava para responder, era a vez do outro. Os horários não davam certo e os dias foram passando.

 **31 de dezembro - Dia de ano novo.**

\- Você vai mesmo passar a virada com seus pais, não é? – Rachel pegava a última travessa de sobremesa da geladeira.

As duas haviam passado as últimas horas fazendo algumas sobremesas para Rachel levar até a casa de seus pais para a virada do ano. Donna acabou fazendo uma a mais com a desculpa de que iria levar para os seus pais também, mas na verdade ela iria desfrutar daquela travessa toda sozinha, bem ali no conforto do seu sofá.

\- Vou, Rachel, não se preocupa comigo. Eu vou apenas me trocar e já vou. – Donna sorriu. Rachel sabia de tudo o que acontecia com ela e, graças à correria do dia, não teve tempo de perceber que a amiga estava mentindo. – Vocês podem ir.

\- Tá legal. – Rachel deu um beijo na bochecha de Donna, despedindo-se. – Ah, última coisa. Deixei com Harvey uma cópia da nossa chave, ele vai vir aqui amanhã colocar ração pra Meg. Eu não sabia quando você ia voltar então pedi esse favor para ele. Não tem problema não, né?

\- Não, não. – Donna não podia falar a verdade agora, era melhor deixar por isso mesmo. Harvey poderia encontra-la ali e dizer à Rachel. Meu deus. Ela só queria ficar sozinha, será que seria tão difícil assim? – Eu realmente não sei quando volto. Que bom que ele vai poder vir aqui olhar ela. Agora, vão. TCHAU, MIKE.

\- Tchau, Donn. – Mike gritou do corredor.

\- Feliz ano novo, Donna. – Rachel a olhou ternamente. – Eu te amo.

\- Também te amo, Rach. – Donna sorriu. – Feliz ano novo.

Lily aguardava Harvey estacionar seu carro encostada na porta de entrada da sua casa. Eles iriam passar somente a virada do ano juntos, mas já era tempo mais que o suficiente para ambos estarem apreensivos. Ela havia preparado um jantar simples, como ela costumava preparar quando Harvey era pequeno.

Não seria fácil lidar com Harvey e Bobby no mesmo ambiente, mas, se tivessem que passar por isso, que fosse com uma boa comida na mesa.

Assim que Harvey trancou o carro, caminhou em direção a sua mãe. Ele estava prestes a estender a mão, mas Lily o puxou para um abraço.

\- Harvey, eu estava morrendo de saudade. - Lily estava emocionada de o ver depois de tantos dias. A última vez que eles haviam se encontrado foi na noite da orquestra, com Donna. - Pensei que Donna viria com você.

\- Oi, mãe. - Harvey se afastou do estranho abraço. - Ela vai passar a virada com os pais.

\- Ah, que pena. Vamos, entre. - Ela o pegou pela mão, guiando-o para a sala.

Bobby, que estava sentado no sofá com o controle remoto na mão, levantou-se assim que avistou Harvey adentrando a sala.

\- Oh... Olá Harvey. - Bobby estendeu a mão, sem jeito. - Quanto tempo.

\- Não tanto quanto eu gostaria. - Harvey sussurrou, devolvendo o aperto de mão.

\- Bom, quer tomar algo filho? - Lily se aproximou, colocando uma mão no ombro de Harvey, tentando acalmar o clima tenso que se iniciava na sala. - Vamos até a cozinha, tem champanhe lá.

 _Seria uma longa noite._

O jantar teria sido relativamente bom, se não fosse pela explosão de insultos e desavenças que se iniciou por uma coisa mínima. Harvey ainda não sabia se controlar perto de Bobby e, ao perceber que o padrasto usava a taça preferida de seu falecido pai para brindar a chegada do ano novo, foi mais do que ele podia suportar. Sua mágoa e frustração imediatamente foram direcionadas para Lily, que simplesmente desistiu de discutir com Harvey assim que percebeu que ele apenas estava agindo como uma criança mimada.

Mais rápido do que Lily podia acompanhar, Harvey se levantou da mesa e foi em direção a porta, pegando seu sobretudo e as chaves do seu carro. Sem dizer nada, entrou e partiu para longe da residência. No momento, era melhor estar em qualquer lugar do mundo, menos ali.

Alguns minutos depois de dirigir descontroladamente, Harvey parou no meio fio de uma pequena estrada que o levava para o centro de Nova York. Concentrou toda sua atenção na respiração falha e seus olhos correram para o pequeno molho de chaves guardado no painel do carro. Ele precisava de Donna e, mesmo que ela não o estivesse esperando, sabia para onde precisava ir naquele momento.

Donna assistia mais uma vez ao seu filme preferido dessa época do ano, "O amor não tira férias". Meg estava deitada ao seu lado no sofá, dividindo uma coberta. Ela havia aberto um vinho e, conforme os minutos se aproximavam da meia noite, mais um gole ela tomava. Por alguns minutos, ela conseguiu desviar seus pensamentos de Harvey.

No auge da cena em que a personagem de Cameron Diaz precisa atravessar a longa estrada de neve sozinha, Meg, que dormia pacificamente ao seu lado, levantou a cabeça e correu em direção a porta de entrada, latindo.

\- Meg, shiu. - Donna não deu muita atenção. - Volta aqui, por favor.

Os latinos de Meg não cessaram. Foi quando Donna ouviu. Alguém estava tentando arrombar a porta do apartamento. O barulho do lado de fora dava a impressão de que o assaltante estava tentando forçar a fechadura. No mesmo instante, Donna levantou correndo, pegou Meg no colo e correu para a cozinha. Abriu uma das gavetas da pia e alcançou o facão de churrasco que elas nunca tiveram a oportunidade de usar. Até agora.

Atrás da bancada, escondida com Meg, Donna permaneceu em silêncio. Infelizmente, o bandido conseguiu abrir a porta com facilidade e, ao entrar no apartamento, foi recebido com um grito de Donna.

\- PUTA QUE PARIU, HARVEY. - Donna saiu de trás da bancada, tremendo. Meg, por sua vez, lutou contra os braços de Donna e correu em direção a Harvey, abanando o rabinho.

\- DONNA? - Harvey também gritou quando a viu com uma faca na mão virada para cima, na cozinha. - O que você está fazendo aqui sozinha?

\- EU que te pergunto, Harvey. - Donna abaixou a mão e colocou a faca em cima da pia. Ainda estava tremendo e respirava com dificuldade, pelo susto. - Eu MORO aqui. O que _você_ está fazendo aqui essa hora?

\- Briguei com Lily. - Ele fechou a porta atrás de si, trancando-a. - Não queria ir para o meu apartamento e pensei que Meg poderia estar aqui sozinha.

\- Ah... - Donna se aproximou dele, indo para a sala. Harvey pegou a deixa e a seguiu até o local, sentando-se.

\- E posso saber o PORQUÊ de _você_ não estar com seus pais agora? - Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, curioso.

\- Para evitar de brigar com eles. - Donna respondeu, sinceramente. Eles trocaram um olhar cúmplice, um olhar que dizia muito sem precisar de palavras. Alguns segundos depois, os dois caíram na risada.

 _Como eles sentiram falta disso._

Harvey se aconchegou no sofá, enquanto Donna buscava outra taça para dividirem o vinho. Harvey contou resumidamente o que havia acontecido na casa de Lily. Era difícil para Donna não se colocar no lugar dele. Ela provavelmente teria feito a mesma coisa, senão pior. Confortar Harvey era uma das coisas que ela precisava melhorar com o tempo. Sua vontade era de abraça-lo, beija-lo, e esse era o último tipo de conforto de que ele precisava.

O relógio marcava 23h50 quando Donna olhou em seu celular. Eles haviam conversado por quase 1 hora e nem se deram conta.

\- Já é quase meia noite! - Donna disse, animadamente. - Tenho uma tradição com a Rachel de, quando passamos a virada do ano aqui, subimos até o terraço para ver os fogos. Você gostaria de subir lá comigo?

\- Ah... claro! Seria incrível. - Harvey rapidamente ajeitou seus sapatos. Ele os havia tirado para ficar mais confortável e, ao mesmo tempo, Donna arrumou o cabelo na frente do pequeno espelho perto da porta. Ambos pegaram seus celulares e Donna pediu que Meg ficasse quietinha, que eles voltariam logo.

Guiando-o pelo corredor do prédio até as escadas de emergência, que davam acesso até o terraço, Donna sentiu uma felicidade inesperada. Desde quando sua vida havia se tornado tão boa? Tinha uma melhor amiga perfeita, um emprego não tão perfeito assim, mas que a ajudaria a chegar onde ela almejava, seus pais estavam felizes e isso era mais que suficiente para ela estar feliz também. Ela tinha Harvey. Ele havia sido seu grande presente do ano e, enquanto eles subiam as escadas, não conteve seu olhar para o homem que vinha logo atrás de si.

 _Ela o amava._

Tão rápido quanto Donna destrancou a porta e eles saíram para o ar frio de Nova York, os fogos começaram fracamente ao fundo, dando adeus aos minutos finais do ano.

Harvey permaneceu calado durante todo o caminho até o terraço, apenas admirando a figura ruiva à sua frente, com medo de abrir a boca e dizer algo inapropriado. Donna estava completamente à vontade, com roupas confortáveis e cabelo bagunçado. Essa era a sua versão preferida de Donna. A Donna que conseguia ser perfeita mesmo sem tentar.

Os fogos se intensificaram e Donna clareou a tela do seu celular mais uma vez.

\- 23h58. - Donna virou o olhar para ele, lhe dando um sorriso de tirar o fôlego.

\- Quase ano novo. - Sem se dar conta, Harvey se aproximou ainda mais da ruiva, colocando uma mão em seu ombro, lhe trazendo para perto, como um abraço. - Obrigado por tudo, Donna. Obrigado por ter me dado a oportunidade de te conhecer melhor. Me desculpe por quase ter te atropelado aquela vez. - Os dois riram. - Só, obrigado.

Pega se surpresa pela confissão e agradecimento de Harvey, Donna percebeu a emoção em sua voz e, ao olhar para ele na esperança de retribuir as palavras, os fogos se intensificaram ainda mais, iluminando o céu com grandes pontos de luzes coloridas.

\- Meia noite. - Harvey disse, sorrindo.

\- Tão incrível. - Donna admirava o show em cima de suas cabeças. Harvey permaneceu imóvel ao seu lado e, quando Donna se virou em sua direção novamente para lhe dizer algo, Harvey a puxou para si, colocando as duas mãos em volta do seu rosto, finalmente a beijando.

Era tão certo, como se os lábios simplesmente de completassem. Foi um beijo rápido e cheio de amor. Carinhosamente, Harvey se afastou de Donna, encerrando o contato. Donna havia sido pega de surpresa e seus olhos continuaram fechados mesmo depois que Harvey lhe deixou. Havia sido um beijo espetacular, lhe fazendo esquecer até mesmo de onde estavam e o que estavam fazendo antes de ele acontecer.

\- Me desculpe, Donna. - Harvey disse, inesperadamente. Ao ouvir sua voz, um pânico crescente surgiu em Donna e ela abriu os olhos. - Eu apenas precisava saber.

\- Eu também.

Antes que Harvey pudesse ir embora como um adolescente amedrontado, Donna o puxou de volta para si, lhe dando outro beijo. Dessa vez, um beijo sem pudor nenhum. Ela queria mais e, agora que sabia como era beija-lo, tinha certeza que _isso_ era mais.


	14. Tudo novo

14 - Tudo novo

\- Feliz ano novo, Harvey. – Donna posicionou os dois braços no ombro no homem à sua frente, os dedos roçando em sua nuca. O homem que havia lhe roubado o melhor beijo de sua vida. O homem que agora era dono dos seus sonhos, dos seus pensamentos, de um possível futuro. Harvey não fazia ideia de que possuía tanta coisa assim. Harvey era dono do seu coração.

\- Feliz ano novo, Donna. – Harvey olhou em seus olhos e não conteve a tentação de se inclinar de novo e iniciar outro beijo. Donna permaneceu com as mãos em seu pescoço e seus lábios moviam-se lentamente, saboreando e curtindo a passagem do ano, no seu próprio ritmo. Os fogos ao fundo literalmente ficaram em segundo plano. Não era possível escutar mais do que um mísero sussurro no meio daqueles dois corações pulsando rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo.

O casal permaneceu em silêncio depois do beijo. Eles se sentaram de mãos dadas no apoio da caixa d'agua e Donna pousou sua cabeça na lateral do ombro de Harvey, contemplando a vista. Por alguns segundos, fechou os olhos e acariciou a própria boca, ainda sentindo o gosto de Harvey tão junto com o seu. Harvey não conseguia tirar os olhos da ruiva um pouco a baixo da sua visão. O perfil de Donna cintilava com as luzes dos fogos que a iluminavam delicadamente. Ela era definitivamente a mulher mais linda do mundo.

\- Donna, você está tremendo. – Depois de alguns minutos – ou vários –, Harvey a tirou de seus devaneios, friccionando a mão em seus braços, tentando aquecê-la. – Vamos entrar, aqui está muito frio.

\- Mas os fogos ainda não acabaram. – Donna levantou o olhar para ele, oferecendo um biquinho de chantagem.

\- Você pode vê-los da janela da cozinha, sem correr o risco de pegar uma gripe. – Harvey se levantou, puxando Donna para si na esperança de fazê-la levantar. – Vamos. É uma ordem. Não quero ninguém doente.

\- Tá booom, _pai._ – Donna apertou sua mão, lhe dando seu melhor sorriso, tentando se acostumar com o novo tipo de proximidade que sua mão trazia. Harvey caminhou até a porta de entrada/saída e apoiou o corpo para mantê-la aberta enquanto Donna saía, sem tirar o sorriso satisfeito do rosto também, como um adolescente apaixonado.

Ambos não esperavam que isso fosse acontecer. Não estava nos planos deles, mas, como Dona havia dito algumas atrás, o destino iria cuidar de tudo. E ele cuidou. Harvey infelizmente havia brigado com Lily e esse motivo o levou até ali, para perto dela. Donna sabia que não seria fácil ajudar mãe e filho a se reconciliarem de novo, mas ela iria tentar ajudar.

Eles desceram as escadas de mãos dadas, sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Donna abriu a porta do apartamento e Meg correu em direção a Harvey, como sempre. Os fogos a haviam assustado e ela estava tremendo. Harvey, percebendo a agitação da cachorrinha, a pegou no colo e sentou-se no sofá, afagando suas orelhas.

\- Calma, menina. Não foi nada. – Ele fazia carinho na cabecinha de Meg, a acalmando. Ela, por sua vez, abraçou a mão de Harvey com as patinhas e tentou esconder o fucinho. – Calma.

\- Ela gosta muito de você. – Donna disse, admirada. Meg não ficava assim com ninguém além de Harvey e, vê-lo assim tão carinhoso com a pequena bola de pelos era mais do que Donna podia suportar naquele momento. Harvey era tão romântico e carinhoso e isso apenas fazia com que Donna se apaixonasse ainda mais por ele a cada segundo.

\- Ela é muito fofa. Não tenho como negar um carinho. – Harvey olhou de Meg para Donna, lançando lhe um sorriso enorme. – Ela também gosta de você. Acho que nós dois deveríamos ser os pais dela. Rachel não sabe cuidar direito e ela – ele inclinou a cabeça para Meg – detesta Mike.

De repente os olhos de Donna ficaram lívidos.

 _Nós dois._

Aquelas duas palavras assustaram Donna como nunca.

Harvey já pensava neles como _nós_?

\- Acho que não seria uma boa ideia. Ela já reconhece a Rachel como mãe dela, mesmo. – Donna soltou um sorriso amarelo e caminhou em direção a lareira. Colocou mais 2 pedaços de lenha e ficou na frente dela, aquecendo-se. Friccionou as mãos para criar mais atrito e as estendeu perante o fogo. Harvey a observava do sofá e percebeu quando sua expressão mudou.

 _Ele havia falado demais._

\- Ei, vem cá. – Donna foi pega se surpresa pela voz fraca de Harvey. – Tem um lugarzinho aqui pra você, não é Meg?

Donna sorriu ao vê-lo abrindo espaço para ela no pequeno sofá. Dois adultos e uma cachorrinha talvez seriam demais para os assentos minúsculos. Harvey se aconchegou mais para o canto e Donna caminhou até ele, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ele colocou o braço direito ao redor de Donna, puxando-a para mais perto. Donna alcançou o cobertor e os cobriu, com Meg aninhada no meio.

\- Harvey, precisamos conversar... – Donna disse após alguns minutos de silêncio, com a televisão ligada mostrando os fogos de artifício ao redor do mundo. Ela levantou o olhar para ele e conseguiu captar uma centelha de pânico em seus olhos.

\- Se for sobre o que aconteceu lá em cima... – Harvey começou.

\- É e não é. – Donna suspirou, ajeitando as pernas no sofá. – Harvey, o que aconteceu... não pode acontecer de novo.

Harvey arregalou os olhos.

\- Por quê?

\- Porque nós estamos trabalhando juntos na minha pesquisa. – Donna disse apenas isso e deixou o ambiente cair no silêncio.

\- Tudo bem. Eu ainda não estou vendo sentido nisso. – Harvey disse depois de alguns minutos, um pouco mais agitado do que antes. – Qual é o problema Donna? Você não gosta de mim? Porque o seu beijo me disse que gosta.

\- Eu gosto. Não é isso que eu quis dizer, Harvey. – Constrangida, Donna percebeu apenas depois que confessou gostar dele. Quando ela levantou o olhar de novo para Harvey, um sorriso presunçoso crescia em sua face. – Para de me olhar assim, eu estou falando sério.

\- Eu também estou. – Harvey suspirou. - Você quer que eu te diga, Donna? Eu gosto de você. Tá aí. Qual a dificuldade de você me deixar te beijar de novo?

\- Eu te disse que não me relacionava com pessoas que eu trabalho. – Donna apoiou a cabeça no encosto do sofá, olhando diretamente nos olhos dele. – E eu te disse que não era para você se apaixonar por mim, também.

\- Aquilo havia soado como um desafio para mim, na verdade. – Harvey riu.

\- Que absurdo. Eu não te desafiei. Eu ordenei. – Donna desviou o olhar para Meg, que dormia pacificamente. – Harvey, eu falei sério, não podemos fazer isso. Fomos longe demais.

\- Eu não acho. – Harvey apoiou a mão atrás de sua cabeça, fazendo carinho delicadamente em seus cabelos ruivos. – Mas se você quer assim, que seja então. Mas você vai perder porque eu sempre ganho um desafio.

Assim que Harvey disse isso, inclinou sua cabeça para baixo na direção de Donna, dando-lhe outro beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Harvey foi embora na madrugada da virada do ano sabendo que Donna iria precisar ficar sozinha depois de tudo que havia acontecido. Ele mesmo precisava se recuperar do choque que foi ter encontrado com ela no momento que ele menos esperava e de ter feito aquilo que nenhum dos dois _esperava._ Ele queria beijá-la.

 _Céus, como ele queria._

Mas talvez ele tivesse feito isso na hora errada, no momento errado. Esse impulso teria sido por ele ter brigado com Lily? Pelas emoções do momento terem tomado conta da situação e ele ter perdido o controle? Ou foi apenas porque ele realmente quis? Sim. Ele queria.

E Donna também.

Ela havia retribuído o beijo sem pestanejar. Da primeira vez até os incontáveis beijos que eles trocaram no sofá depois da pequena conversa que eles tiveram. Donna queria limites, mas seria tão difícil respeita-los agora que ambos sabiam como estar tão próximos.

Ele saiu do apartamento 206 determinados a não deixar que aquele beijo no sofá fosse o último, nem que ele tivesse que desdobrar Nova York inteira à procura de algo que servisse para sua letra do próximo sábado.

Donna evitou Rachel por todos os dias da semana. Ela ainda tinha a primeira semana do ano de férias da revista e, em todos os momentos que Rachel estava no apartamento, sozinha ou com Mike, Donna dava um jeito de sair ou simplesmente ficar trancada no quarto, "dando privacidade para os pombinhos" como ela mesma havia dito.

Rachel, que não era boba nem nada, sabia que algo _bom_ tinha acontecido. Se fosse algo ruim, em algum momento ela iria escutar Donna chorando ou simplesmente batendo as coisas com força em seu quarto. E não era isso que estava acontecendo. Donna estava feliz. Alegre. Sorria quando passava por Rachel e assoviava no café da manhã. Abraçava Meg e fazia vozes estranhas quando falava com ela.

Donna iria falar quando estivesse pronta e, se ela estava feliz, Rachel não se importava de esperar um pouco mais para saber.

\- ELES SE BEIJARAM! – Mike entrou correndo no quarto de Rachel na quinta-feira à noite.

\- O QUÊ? – Rachel, que estava sentada na cama mexendo em seu notebook, olhou para Mike com os olhos arregalados em expectativa. – QUEM? OS DOIS?

Rachel ficou em pé na cama, animada. Mike fechou a porta e foi em direção a ela, dando-lhe um beijo.

\- SIM! Harvey deixou escapar agora de pouco quando eu passei lá no apartamento dele. – Mike sorriu.

\- ENTÃO É ISSO! – Rachel gritou. – Meu deus, ela está no quarto dela. Não posso gritar. – Ela deu outro beijo em Mike. – Não acredito! ATÉ QUE ENFIM!

\- Não fala pra ela que eu te contei, ein. – Mike sentou na cama, derrubando ela de costas e ficando em cima dela, a enchendo de beijos por todo o rosto. – Harvey me mata se souber que eu te contei.

\- Como se ele não soubesse que você tem a boca grande e não ia ficar quieto. – Rachel riu e Mike fez uma cara feia. – Desculpa, _baby._

\- Mas parece que ela está dando um tempo difícil pra ele. Eles não se falaram essa semana. – Mike saiu de cima de Rachel e a morena se sentou na cama, ajeitando o cabelo.

\- Isso é típico de Donna. Eu até falaria com ela, mas ela ainda não me contou. E eu a entendo. Ela gosta dele Mike, e não quer estragar isso que eles têm. Eu conheço minha melhor amiga.

\- Se você diz...

\- Harvey só precisa ser um pouco mais paciente. Ele já deveria conhecer ela também. – Rachel sorriu. – Imagina a cara deles no sábado. Queria ser uma mosquinha.

\- Agora que eu já te contei a novidade, será que dava pra gente conversar de algo que _não_ seja Harvey e Donna? – Mike arqueou as sobrancelhas e Rachel riu, sendo atacada de novo por vários beijos de Mike.

\- Donna, tem visita para você. – Rachel gritou da sala de estar depois da campainha ter tocado. Harvey apareceu no apartamento de Donna na sexta-feira à noite.

\- O que? – Donna abriu a porta do quarto, espiando. – Quem é?

\- Sou eu. – Harvey falou da porta, acenando para Donna. Imediatamente um sorriso enorme iluminou seu rosto.

\- Harvey! Espera um minuto. – Donna voltou para o seu quarto e Harvey entrou no apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

\- Senta aí, Harvey. Não paga nada. – Mike disse. Ele e Rachel estavam assistindo a um documentário sobre a política dos Estados Unidos e dividiam uma pipoca e o sofá. Harvey acomodou-se no sofá menor, observando a porta de Donna. Ela saiu do cômodo depois de alguns minutos.

\- Ei. O que te traz aqui essa hora? – Donna sentou ao seu lado, dando um tapinha no joelho de Harvey.

\- Queria apenas saber se está tudo certo para amanhã. - Harvey disse, meio desconsertado e constrangido. Donna lhe lançou um olhar questionador enquanto Rachel e Mike não disfarçavam em observar os dois interagindo.

\- Podia ter me ligado, Harvey. - Donna arqueou as sobrancelhas, sorrindo. Ela retirou a mão do joelho de Harvey e a levou até a cabeça, retirando uma mecha de cabelo do olho.

\- Mas eu queria te ver. Por isso vim até aqui. - Harvey confessou. Um silencio constrangedor se instalou no ambiente e Mike pigarreou.

\- Rach, acho que vamos ficar mais confortáveis vendo esse negócio aí lá na sua TV, esse sofá está me dando dor nas costas. - Mike olhou para Rachel, que entendeu o recado rapidamente.

\- Sim, _baby_ , também acho. - Rachel levantou o mais rápido possível, pegou na mão de Mike e os dois partiram em direção ao quarto dela sem dizer mais nada. Donna e Harvey se entreolharam, entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Donna riu.

\- Mas você já ia me ver amanhã. - Ela continuou mexendo na mecha de seu cabelo, dessa vez com o corpo inclinado na direção de Harvey.

\- Mas eu queria te ver antes, não nos falamos a semana inteira. - Harvey olhou para Donna, confiante. - Não sei se vou ser capaz de te ver apenas no sábado mais.

\- Harvey... - Donna ficou surpresa com a confissão. Queria admitir que também achava que não seria mais capaz, mas, dizer isso a ele àquela hora seria um risco. E correr esse risco com Harvey era uma coisa que ela não precisava provar agora.

\- Bom, então eu já vou. – Harvey levantou lentamente e caminhou até a porta. - Amanhã eu passo aqui mais cedo aliás, a gente vai almoçar fora.

Donna permaneceu em silêncio e sem se mexer. Deixou que Harvey abrisse a porta sozinho.

\- Não vai vir aqui se despedir de mim? - Harvey soltou uma risada, provocando-a.

\- Não. - Donna finalmente falou, soando ríspida. Harvey continuou rindo.

\- Porque não?

\- Por que vamos nos ver amanhã, não preciso me despedir.

\- Você não quer vir aqui porque tem medo que eu vá te beijar. – Isso não havia sido uma pergunta. Harvey deixou que Donna permanecesse em silêncio e, antes de ir embora e fechar a porta, sussurrou um audível " _medrosa_ ", na intenção que Donna realmente ouvisse.

Às 11h do primeiro sábado do ano, um Harvey vestido elegante e confortavelmente tocou a campainha do apartamento 206. Donna havia levantado cedo e organizado algumas coisas que haviam ficado fora do lugar na noite anterior, lavou alguns copos sujos e se arrumou para o dia.

A neve de Nova York ainda permanecia a mesma – persistente e congelante. Donna esperava que Harvey a levasse para algum lugar fechado e bem aconchegante, com ar condicionado quente ou até mesmo uma lareira, mas, pelas camadas de roupas que Harvey usava, esse seria o último lugar que ele a levaria.

\- Pronta para o dia, capitã? – Harvey estava animado. A cara de poucos amigos que Donna lhe lançou era mais do que suficiente para ele aproveitar o dia. Havia programado algo simples, mas que fosse mexer com as habilidades e gostos de Donna.

\- Bom dia para você também. – Donna tentou não rir. Esperava que ele captasse seu estado de espírito e não tentasse nenhuma gracinha para cima dela. Ela sabia que não seria capaz de lhe negar mais nada e não queria ser vítima de um golpe. Harvey ainda não tinha noção do poder que tinha sobre ela naquela altura do "relacionamento" dos dois.

– Posso saber qual é a sua letra agora? Por favor?

Apelando para o bico da chantagem, Donna o provocou enquanto eles esperavam pelo elevador.

\- Você sabe qual é a regra. – Harvey riu, levantando a mão e colocando a mesma mecha insistente de cabelo atrás da orelha de Donna. – Você não vai morrer por esperar mais alguns minutos.

Esses pequenos gestos, porém, _tão_ íntimos que eles compartilhavam uma vez ou outra, aqueciam cada vez mais o coração de Donna. Harvey era um homem especial. O _seu_ homem especial.

Assim que eles saíram para fora do prédio de Donna, Ray os esperava do lado de fora do carro de Harvey.

\- Bom dia, senhorita Donna. – Ray abriu a porta e sorriu para Donna.

\- Bom dia, Ray. Quanto tempo! – Donna se aproximou de Ray e, sem que ele esperasse ela lhe abraçou. – Feliz ano novo!

\- Feliz ano novo! – Ray sorriu para Harvey, que estava encantado com o pequeno gesto de Donna. Ela era tão carinhosa com todos e, ao tratar Ray tão bem, Harvey sabia que tinha acabado de se apaixonar um pouco mais por ela.

\- Onde vamos hoje, Ray? – Donna perguntou como quem não queria nada, sorrindo triunfante na direção de Harvey. Ray não percebeu o olhar fulminante dele pelo retrovisor e acabou soltando rapidamente a preciosa informação.

 _Droga, Ray._

\- Vou levar vocês até o Bronx, Donna. Na feirinha de gastronomia. – Ray sorriu para Donna pelo retrovisor e ao olhar para Harvey seu sorriso murchou. – _Droga._ Me desculpa, senhor.

\- Agora já era, né Ray? – Donna soltou uma gargalhada. Ela era ela e sempre conseguia o que queria, de um jeito ou de outro. Harvey bufou, deixando rapidamente que sua frustração fosse encoberta pela felicidade de Donna. Seria um ótimo dia.

\- Então a sua letra é? – Donna arqueou as sobrancelhas em questionamento. Eles já haviam descido do carro e, assim que Ray partiu com o carro, Harvey a pegou pela mão, a levando até a entrada da grande feira de gastronomia do Bronx.

\- É G. Gastronomia. – Harvey riu, constrangido. – Nada muito elaborado ou surpreendente dessa vez.

\- É perfeito. – Donna sorriu.

Donna não sabia qual barraquinha experimentar primeiro. Havia tantas opções interessantes que ela precisaria de dias ali para provar todas e saborear os melhores pratos. Eles andaram por toda a feira de mãos dadas, avaliando quais países estavam presentes e quais seriam melhores para provarem.

\- Podemos fazer assim então: eu compro o prato australiano e você o brasileiro, aí a gente divide. Eu não vou conseguir comer tudo. – Donna lutava contra as mechas do seu cabelo ruivo que teimavam em ficar em seu rosto por conta do vento que circulava por ali. Harvey a ajudou a doma-los, concordando com a ideia.

O prato brasileiro de Harvey – strogonoff, arroz e batata palha – ficou pronto rapidamente e ele conseguiu reservar uma pequena mesinha de plástico perto da barraca australiana onde Donna ainda aguardava pelo seu prato. Assim que ela se aproximou, os dois conversaram animadamente sobre o que haviam feito na semana e sobre as culinárias mais exóticas que estavam presentes ali.

\- Minha pesquisa vai ser basicamente sobre comida. – Donna riu, finalizando seu prato brasileiro. Ela acabou por comer o prato todo de strogonoff sozinha, deixando Harvey com o australiano. – Todo sábado a gente vai fazer algo relacionado a comida.

\- Só tira então dessa lista aquela sobremesa horrível que você fez. – Harvey limpou a boca com um guardanapo e tomou mais um gole de refrigerante.

\- EU FIZ? Você também estava lá. – Donna quis parecer ofendida, mas só conseguia rir. – Preciso me redimir com você sobre essa sobremesa. Quando os ovos não estão estragados ela é sensacional.

\- Eu não duvido. – Ele sorriu gentilmente. Esperava poder provar muitas sobremesas feitas por ela dali em diante. – Quer um smoothie? Ali na barraquinha brasileira tem um tal de _açaí._ Parece ser bom.

\- Sim! Rachel me falou desse negócio. Mas compra um só, vai que não é bom.

Harvey caminhou até a barraquinha brasileira e Donna foi atrás dele, observando as outras coisas que eram preparadas ali. Harvey aproveitou a proximidade do momento e a puxou para perto de si, colocando uma mão no ombro de Donna. Ela ergueu o olhar para encará-lo e Harvey não aguentou. Inclinou a cabeça na esperança de lhe roubar um beijo.

\- Harvey! – Donna desviou. – Aqui não. Não agora.

Ele permaneceu um silêncio e Donna percebeu que o havia ferido.

 _Homens._

\- Ei, não faz essa cara. Não seja esse caro chato que fica com o ego ferido quando lhe é negado algo. – Donna suspirou. – Só.. aqui não. Nós meio que estamos trabalhando.

\- _Regras idiotas._ – Harvey sussurrou.

Após o smoothie ficar pronto, o clima descontraído havia voltado para a felicidade geral dos dois. Donna odiava quando eles criavam esse clima pesado e não queria que aquilo arruinasse a boa onda em que eles estavam.

\- Sabe o que eu queria fazer agora? – Ela perguntou, sabendo que Harvey não iria fazer ideia do seu plano.

\- Obvio que eu não sei, Donna. – Harvey riu. – Você é maluca, eu nunca vou saber.

\- Quero participar daquele bingo ali. – Donna apontou para o outro lado da feira. Havia uma tenda branca enorme, cheia de mesas e cadeiras e pessoas idosas gritando números aleatórios.

\- Mas bingo é pra gente idosa. Você não é idosa. – Harvey disse, rindo.

\- Eu _ainda_ não sou idosa. Nada me impede de começar a treinar já. – Donna o puxou pela mão. – Vamos!

Donna acabou ganhando uma saboneteira com um anjo de biscuit feito à mão colado em cima. Era charmosinho mas não valeu todo o estresse que ela passou. Harvey apenas havia ficado ao seu lado durante todo o jogo enquanto ela gritava. No meio do sorteio, Donna já havia proferido algumas obscenidades e os idosos ao seu lado lhe olhavam de cara feia.

O bingo não havia sido uma ideia tão boa assim, afinal.

Ray os levou para casa no meio da tarde, traçando uma rota mais longa por conta da neve nas ruas. Donna estava emburrada no canto do carro, olhando pela janela e segurando sua mais nova saboneteira. Harvey riu o caminho todo da cara dela pois sabia que ela não estava nem um pouco feliz em ganhar apenas o prêmio de consolação. Ela havia perdido e isso era uma coisa que ela não admitia. Mal sabia ela que ainda iria perder em mais uma coisa naquele dia.

Assim que Donna abriu a porta do apartamento, correu acender a pequena lareira no canto da sala. O lugar estava tão gelado que ela pegou uma roupinha extra de Meg e jogou na direção de Harvey.

\- Já que foi você que comprou, coloca nela aí, por favor. – Donna apoiou a saboneteira na bancada da cozinha e foi até a geladeira, pegando um vinho. – Quer uma taça?

\- Sim, por favor. – Harvey ainda se divertia com a expressão mau humorada no rosto dela. Sabia que a frustração não tinha em nada a ver com ele e que ela logo iria superar a derrota.

Eles tomaram o vinho, conversaram sobre _a injustiça_ que havia sido aquele bingo e Donna tentou convencê-lo a processar o locar. Ela não se conformava. Na sua cabeça, o jogo havia sido comprado apenas para os idosos ganharem.

 _Rainha do drama._

Após algum tempo, Donna deixou as taças na mesinha de centro e foi até seu quarto buscar a touca com as letras. Agora, depois da dose de vinho, ela já estava de volta ao normal. Até mesmo havia dito para Harvey que a saboneteira era fofinha.

Harvey ficou em pé, segurando a touca e a balançando devagar. Como de costume, Donna mergulhou sua mão dentro dela e retirou um papelzinho.

\- Bom, é isso. – Harvey sorriu, colocando a touca na bancada. – Acho que já vou, não quero chamar Ray aqui muito tarde.

\- Tudo bem. – Donna o acompanhou até a porta dessa vez. Ela a destrancou e ficou esperando que Harvey saísse, o que não aconteceu.

Assim que seus olhares cruzaram, Harvey lhe beijou. Ele apoiou as duas mãos em seu rosto, acariciando suas bochechas com os polegares. Donna arfou em surpresa e retribuiu o beijo.

\- Eu esperei o dia todo para fazer isso. – Harvey disse ao se afastar dela. – Agora não estamos mais trabalhando.

Harvey piscou e, antes de deixar o apartamento com uma Donna ofegante e desnorteada, lhe deu um selinho rápido nos lábios.


End file.
